Ever After
by jade21
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend Serena because he wrongly believed she cheated on him, Darien returns home from school in America to win her back. He discovers that she is pregnant with his child and marries her against her parents' wishes. Years later when secrets of the past and present threatened their marriage, can their love survive or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter One Graduation

Chapter One: Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Special Shoutout to LoveInTheBattleField! Your poem "How God Created Mother" is beautiful and sweet. Thanks for sharing it and keep up the good work. You are very talented.

A cool breeze blew through the air on the hot, humid day. A sea of students dressed in blue gowns and square hats covered a small section of the green grass of a small football stadium. Their parents, family, and friends sat in the section of folding chairs behind them and bleachers dressed nicely in cool clothes as they snapped pictures with their cameras and cheered loudly as their high school students walked across the stage to receive their much deserved diplomas.

A beautiful blonde with big cornflower blue eyes and rocking a funky odango-styled hair walked across the stage. Serena Tuskino was seventeen-years-old and excited that high school was finally over. She waved her hands happily at her cheering classmates and one of her best friends Ami who sat with her legs crossed on the stage between the principal and the commencement speaker. She was the valedictorian of her class, had the highest grade point average, and sported a light blue stole draped over her shoulders highlighting her academic excellence. Ami had pretty blue eyes with short blue hair that stopped a few inches passed her ears. Ami cheered for her friends.

Her other best friends Mina and Lita cheered her from their seats amongst the audience. Lita was a tall brunette with that sported her long hair in a ponytail. Her favorite accessories were her red rose earrings. Her other friend was Mina. Mina and Serena looked like twins. Mina had long golden locks and deep blue eyes. She wore hair long hair down with a big red bow in her hair.

Serena walked down the stage and joined her classmates who applauded her. When all five hundred students received their diplomas, their principal congratulated them as they threw the hats up in happiness for finally graduating high school.

After the ceremony, Serena stood on the green lawn of the school next to the cherry blossom trees where she shared many lunches with her friends talking about school, boys, and their adventures.

It's been a year since Sailor Galaxia attacked and nearly destroyed the Earth. Since then, the world has been peaceful and there was no need for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. It was now time for them to face a new adventure. The adventures of the real world and finding their place in it.

Serena smiled as the posed for pictures with her friends as their parents snapped like thousands of pictures of them. The girls became excited when the saw their best friend Raye appeared. She graduated a week ago from local private high school as valedictorian also. Raye was a beautiful girl with long raven hair that stopped at the small of her back and had fiery red eyes. She sported a red mini dress and matched red heels. The girls motioned for her to come take pictures with them. She poses in the pictures with her best friends. They laughed even though the secretly knew that it was an end of a chapter for them. They had one last summer together before they went their separate ways.

Ami was going to school in Germany. Mina planned on going back to London with her mother. Lita started university in the fall. Raye planned on staying in Tokyo and help run her grandfather's temple. Serena's plans were still undecided.

Serena searched the crowd for a face that she knew was not there. She was looking for her boyfriend Darien Shields. A part of her knew that he was back in America studying to become a doctor at Harvard University, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. She wished he would magically appear as the crowd parted dressed handsomely in a dark tuxedo with a bouquet of red roses. Darien Shields was four years her senior. He was a six foot two hunk with dark raven hair and dark blue eyes and two hundred pounds of pure muscles.

It's been a year since she saw him. She would never forget a year ago when she wrote him letters every day and he never responded. After her friends found out about her distress, she found out that Darien had never arrived at school. Galaxia had attacked and killed him on the plane ride there. She was able to revitalize her friends with the power of the silver crystal. She made him promise that night to write her every day. He kept their promise and they regularly stayed in touch with one another. They texted, emailed, wrote letters, and even video chatted with one another.

He sent her a text this morning saying, "Congratulations, baby! I wish I was there. I send you my love."

"Earth to Meatball Head." Serena turned to Raye.

Raye looked at Serena. She stared in her eyes and instantly knew what her best friend was thinking. She placed a comforting arm around Serena. Their head touched one another as Raye whispered, "I know. He wished he was here too."

Lita chatted with Mina. She watched as Serena talked with her parents and brother Sammy. She saw as Raye snapped a picture of Ami with her mother Dr. Sharon Mizuno. Dr. Mizuno, a prestigious surgeon, looked like an older version of her daughter except Dr. Mizuno's hair was shoulder length and she wore it in a low ponytail. Ami laughed as her mother embraced her and said proudly, "Well done, Ami!"

Ami smiled proudly, "Thanks mother!"

Patricia Brandon was talking with Serena's parents. Patricia Brandon was Mina's mother. She was tall, leggy blonde that sported her hair in short pixie cut with a long bangs swooped to the side. She was wearing a tight white dress and white stiletto showing off her slim silhouette. Patricia was a former British supermodel. She married Mina's estranged father, a Japanese businessman. Mina was born in Japan. When her parents divorced and her mother was granted custody of her daughter, her mother uprooted her and took her to London. If it was not for Artemis awakening her as Sailor Venus and bringing her back to Japan, Mina would have probably never came back to Japan and met her best friends.

Mina rolled her eyes. Lita smiled. She was envious of all of her friends for having a family. Her parents died a long time ago and she had been on her own as long as she remembered. Even though her best friends were like sisters to her, a part of wish her parents were there.

Mina looked irritated at her mother. "I don't know why she is even here. I did not invite her."

Lita smiled. "She is your mother."

Mina groaned. "Don't remind me." Lita laughed.

Mina asked happily, "Do you want to go the Crown today?"

Lita looked skeptical at Mina. "Aren't we too old for video games?"

Mina smiled pointing out her finger. "But never too old for a milkshake."

Lita laughed. Secretly, she rather do anything than go back to her tiny, empty apartment.

Mina grabbed Serena, Mina, and Raye. She looked at her parents as she placed her arms across her friends' shoulder squeezing them together. "Hey, we're going to go hang out today. Is it okay if we bail?"

Irene looked hesitantly. "But I made cake and homemade juice."

Serena pouted her lips like a little girl.

Sharon sighed. She placed a hand on Irene's back. She smiled. "Irene, let them go and enjoy themselves. Patricia and I would love to come over and have some cake and punch."

Patricia smoothed her hips. "Yes, darling! I spent hours at the gym getting trained by my personal trainer Pablo." Ken rolled his eyes. "I think I could eat a couple of bites."

Irene smiled. "Okay then. I would be nice to chat with you two since our daughters are like peas in a pod."

Irene, Sharon, and Patricia looked at their daughters and nodded. The girls jumped up and down in happiness. They embraced and kissed their parents before running off.

Ken yelled, "Come home at a decent hour. No boys!" He might as well have been talking to the wind because Serena and her friends were long gone.

Ken Tuskino was a middle-age man in his forties with black hair with a dash of grey. Ken was now prestigious photographer that travelled around the world photographing presidents, head of states, natural disasters, war zone, and powerful and high ranking politicians like Kaidou Hino, Rei's estranged father. He had received numerous awards and honors in recognition of his photography that he even been placed in museums throughout the world.

He was a stern figure in his children's life but he loved them dearly and adored his wife Irene. She was beautiful women with long blue hair and brown eyes and nurturing personality and caring smile. He made enough money to where Irene could be a stay at home mother and take care of the children and the household. He loved his wife dearly and she was a wonderful mother to their children. He looked at his wife and dreaded spending the afternoon in a house filled with women. He figured that he would spend a little time with the women then sneak off and go hangout at the country club with his friends.

Later that day after going to their houses and changing out of their caps and gowns to more casual attire, they met up at the Arcade.

Lita was the first to arrive dressed in a mini black and green stripped jumper and black leggings and flats. She smiled when saw Andrew at the corner in a red apron wiping down the counter. It was a slow day and the arcade had junior and high school students scattered around. Lita admired the beautiful man in front of her. Andrew was about six foot two. He was a handsome man of twenty-two with blonde hair and green eyes. He had a friendly personality and was very sociable. Lita always thought that the arcade was a part-time job for Andrew. He secretly confided in her one time when she helped him clean up after a chaotic day and he was very short-staffed. He told her that is family owned the bar and the café down the street along with several other businesses under the Furuhata name. His family was very rich, but they were down to earth people and constantly gave to charities. He also confided in her that he no longer was passionate about studying medicine, and he enjoyed running The Crown. He asked her if he should stick with medical school or run an arcade even though being a doctor was a more prestigious career. Lita told him that he should follow his passion. After their discussion, he changed his major to business.

He recently graduated from university with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Business Administration, and his father gave him full ownership of the Crown as a graduation gift. He is extremely happy running the business and under his leadership, The Crown was flourishing.

Lita slowly walked up to the bar. It took her two years to finally get over him after she discovered that he had a girlfriend named Rita. She was currently studying aboard in Africa to be an archeologist. Andrew proposed to Rita. He told her that he believed in her dream and would wait for her. They were now good friends.

Lita sat at the bar. Andrew looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw her. Andrew said happily, "Hi, Lita. How was the graduation? Sorry I missed it. I had to open up here."

Lita smiled. "It was wonderful. Ami was vale and gave a wonderful speech about moving on with our lives and facing the new challenges ahead of us without fear."

Andrew smiled as he grabbed a glass from underneath the corner. "That's awesome. I heard she has an IQ of 300."

Lita laughed. "That sounds about right."

"So you're meeting the girls here?" He started to make a milkshake in the machine with his back turned to her.

Lita nodded like he could actually see her. The machine sounded loud causing Lita to speak louder. "Yeah, they are changing out of their caps and gowns."

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Well, first we are going to come here then we are probably going to catch a couple of parties. Amanda Amaya, the most popular girl in our class is throwing a party so I am definitely going there and flirt and dance with some really hot guys."

Andrew laughed as he turned around with a chocolate milkshake in his hand with a cherry on top. He handed it to her. Lita looked down surprised then looked up at Andrew. She asked confused, "What's this?"

Andrew said, "It's on the house. You deserved it. You're graduated from high school today." Her emerald eyes met his. He added, "Take it as my apology for missing your graduation."

Lita smiled. She nodded. "Thanks Andrew." She looked up and took the milkshake as his hand accidently brushed hers sending a shock throughout her body. He smiled warmly at her. Lita held her breath trying not to exhale.

"Hi guys!" It was no other than the cheery voice of Serena. Andrew looked passed her and a big grin appeared on his face as the other girls showed up. They each took a seat on the bar.

Andrew laughed. "Hey girls! Congratulations! I'm proud of all of you high school graduates."

They girls said simultaneously, "Thanks Andrew!"

Lita added, "And we're proud of you too, college graduate."

Raye said surprised, "I'm shocked. I didn't know you graduated from college. Congrats."

Andrew smiled. "Thanks Raye." Raye smiled.

Andrew held out his hands and said, "Drinks on me. Order what you want."

The girls gave Andrew their orders. When five minutes later, their orders of milkshakes, pies, cakes, and banana splits sat in front of them, the girls said simultaneously, "Thanks Andrew."

He said with a big grin, "You're welcome girls." He walked off to assist other customers.

Mina leaned forward as Lita let out a sigh of relief. Mina grinned as she licked the back of her spoon that was covered with rocky road ice cream. Mina sat next to her friend that was discreetly checking out Andrew.

Mina said, "So what's up with you and Andrew?"

Lita shook her head quickly. "What do you mean?"

Mina said, "You know what I mean. It's so obvious you still have the hots for him."

Lita felt nervous. She could not believe she was being so obvious. She tried to play it off. "Oh please Mina! He has a fiancée."

Raye cut her eyes at Lita as she ate a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. "They are not getting married. Rita is married to her career." Raye looked at Andrew who smiled brightly as he took a customer's order. "Andrew is a hopeless romantic. He does not believe in giving up on something that is clearly over. Long distance relationships hardly ever work."

Serena felt a pain strike her chest as Raye's words struck a chord with her causing her to pause in eating.

Mina said, "They have been engaged for a year and still have not planned a wedding date."

Ami said defensively, "That does not mean that because a woman is focus on her career that she cannot get married."

Raye said, "Rita doesn't want that. Rita loves her career. Andrew is family-oriented. He wants a wife he could come home to…"

Mina turned to Raye and added mischievously, "Someone who loves children…"

Raye grinned at Mina. "….and who's a great cook." Lita started to turn red.

Ami added playfully, "And someone's who named rhymes with Rita…"

Lita frowned at Ami. "You too, Ami!" Ami giggled.

Serena jumped up in her seat. "Oh, I get it! And if you replace the R in Rita with an L, you have…."

Lita burst out, "Shut up, Serena!" The girls burst into laughter. Andrew jumped when he heard Lita screamed. "Shut up all of you!" The girls continued laughing as a mortified Lita looked up to see Andrew looking at her with a confused face. She gave him a goofy grin and shrugged her shoulders. When he turned away, Lita groaned and dropped her head in corner wanting to disappear. The girls continued laughing at her.

Lita moaned. "I need new friends."

Later on that evening, the girls met up at Lita and got ready. Mina and Raye fought over mirror space as they placed on their makeup. Raye was wearing a red micro mini dress with high heels and Mina was wearing a dark blue mini dress with white stilettos.

Lita wore a dark green mini dress and combat boots since she was already tall. Serena dressed in white halter top with white heels.

They came out of the bathroom and saw that Ami was still not dress yet.

Raye and Mina stood with their arms folded across their chest that exposed their cleavage. Mina asked, "Why aren't you wearing the dress that I gave you?"

Ami blushed. "It's too short."

Mina held out her hands in disbelief. "So what's your point?"

Ami said, "I don't feel comfortable wearing something like that and plus, it is around all of our classmates."

Lita interjected with a smile. "We're graduated, and you're moving to Germany. You're never going to see these people again." Ami knew that Lita had a valid point.

Serena said, "Ami, you have a hot body. Embrace the hotness."

Ami shook her head. "But I don't want to embrace the hotness. Can't I just be smart and not hot?"

Raye teased, "You're brain-ti-ful!" Ami chuckled.

Raye placed a comforting arm around Ami. "Ami, go put on the dress. Let's just have fun tonight." Ami looked at each of them that nodded approvingly. Ami took a deep sigh as she went in the bathroom and changed.

Ami soon came out of the bathroom embarrassed dressed in a tight white tub dress that accentuated curves that they did not know she had. She completed the outfit with matching white heels. The girls whistled and applauded her sexiness causing her to turn red.

At the party, the girls drunk beer and got wild as they danced to the music. Amanda lived in a big two storied home. The party was pack. Mina and Raye found themselves dancing on top of the bar and started dancing in sync and grinded their bodies against one another causing the boys to take notice.

Serena looked weird at the scene. She smiled when she saw Ami talking with a guy from her math class. Lita was dancing sexily against a guy.

Serena was a little tipsy and found herself dancing alone to a sexy song. Serena became lost in the song as she found herself closing her eyes and imagining herself dancing against Darien.

She felt his hands roam her body and feel her on the roundness of her tight behind. Serena smiled as they moved in sync to the rhythm of the song. He felt his lips pressed against her neck as his strong arms wrapped around her. She found herself turned around in his arms. She felt his hot lips touch hers as she tilted her head and allowing him to explore her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers as he wrapped her arms tightly around her squeezing her butt. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened as Serena found herself devouring Darien's mouth in the middle of the dance floor.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and was stunned when she found out that she was actually kissing somebody that was not Darien. It was a guy from her class that played football. He was actually attractive but he was not Darien. Serena was mortified and wanted to cry. She said remorseful, "I'm so sorry."

The guy said quite pleased with himself, "That's totally fine. Wanna go upstairs and finished what we started?" Serena ran off. She did not notice that someone was recording a video of the party and posting it on YouTube.

Serena was so embarrassed that she left the party early. She texted her friends after she left and lied to them saying she was not feeling well but she was ok. She did not want to ruin their night because of her stupidity. She swore to herself that she would never drink again.

She took a shower and came out dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. She felt like she betrayed Darien's trust and cheated on him. She did not mean to. She was tipsy and horny.

She was seventeen going on eighteen next month and she never had sex. Darien refused to have sex with her until she reached her eighteenth birthday. They made out and occasionally engaged hot and heavy make out but he never went all the way. The furthest they ever got was him taking out her bra and sucking on her breasts with his hot mouth. He was going to be in medical school for another two years. She did not know if she could hold out that long.

She felt dirty because she wanted to have sex and she fantasized it with her boyfriend. She prayed to God that He would remove these impure thoughts from her head but her body would not listen.

Apart of her wondered if she should tell Darien that she made out with another guy. She wondered if he would get jealous. Darien never got jealous over her when another guy showed interest. She wondered if he was sexually attracted to her or was only with her because she was the reincarnation of the Moon Princess.

She wondered if he ever thought about other girls. Was he faithful to her? It had been over a year since he left for the United States. He communicated with her regularly, but how did she know he was not cheating. Or was it just her feeling guilty for making out with another guy?

She looked on side of her bed. She saw her phone vibrating with Darien's name on it. Her heart pounded. She wondered if she should tell him or not. She reluctantly answered the phone.

Before Serena could say hey, Darien whipped out sharply. "You unfaithful bitch!" Serena felt as if her heart stopped. Darien never spoke like this to her. She could hear the angry and hurt in his voice like he was trying not to cry. She imagined him sitting the privacy of his bedroom. His hair messy and his eyes were red.

"Darien?"

"Don't Darien me. How could you? I am a freaking laughingstock because I constantly brag about my perfect girlfriend from Japan that I was head over heels in love with." Serena closed her eyes briefly as she realized he used _was _instead of _is_. "And they were happy to show me how much of a slut you are."

Serena asked softly playing dumb, "What are you talking about?" He could not possibly have known what happened tonight.

"I saw the video along with three hundred thousand other people and rising." She gasped covering her mouth in shock. He added in disgust like even uttering the words upset him. "Yes, I saw my perfect, innocent girlfriend making out with another guy letting him feel all up on your body…his hands all on your ass and worst you were enjoying were enjoying letting that asshole feel all up over you!" Serena cringed. "So did you fuck him? How many guys have you slept with since I've been gone? I know you're no longer a virgin dressing like a whore." Serena tried to speak but nothing came out. "I have been working my ass off trying to graduate from medical school as fast as I can to be with you. Girls…no women constantly want to sleep with me and I have been holding out. Now, I see that I have been wasting my time. You're not worth the wait."

"W-what does that mean?"

"We're over Serena. I am not returning to Japan. There's nothing for me there."

Serena's body stilled as she felt shaky inside like she wanted to cry. She was listening to her love telling her it was over.

"Darien…please let me explain." She could tell that he was emotional on the other end. She uttered weakly, "We're meant to be."

"It's over Serena. Forget you and destiny." He added after a pause, "As a matter of fact, I am going to go fuck someone tonight."

Tears fell down her cheeks. She begged as she cried. "Please don't do that .It was a mistake. You're blowing this out of proportion. We can get through this."

"No we can't. Good-bye Serena." He hung up the phone.

Her eyes widen. "Darien…Darien…" She started to cry nonstop. She blew up his phone and dialed his number dozens of times but he would not respond. She texted him begging him to call her but he did not respond. She saw to hyperventilate. She ran her hands through her hair trying to think as she paced the floor.

She said to herself over and over again, "No, it can't be. We're meant to be. It's our destiny."

She swung her arm not paying attention and accidently knocked down the pictures off her dresser. She burst into tears when she saw her portrait with Darien was broken. Tears dropped on the broke frame as Serena crawled on her bed and lied in the fetal position crying nonstop until she went to sleep. She wanted the night to be over.


	2. Chapter Two Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **Warning: This chapter is very graphic**.

Chapter Two: Life Happens

Three days after the party, Lita sat in her tiny studio apartment. The kitchen, her bedroom, and her dining area were all one room. She had three doors. The front door, the bathroom door, and the door to her small closet. She had a curtain that separated her bedroom area from the rest of the apartment. She had a full sized bed and her walls were covered with painting of nature like flowers and earth. Next to her bed was an alarm clock with a black and white five by seven sized photo of Lita with her parents dressed up in their Sunday best for the Easter holiday. Lita was about thirteen in the picture wearing a flowery dressed that she hated but her mother forced her to smile that day. It was the last picture they ever took together. A few months later, they died in a fiery car accident by a drunk driver five months later. Lita was off at summer camp and remembered the day when her summer counselors took her away from her swimming activities with the other girls. The summer counselors took her to the privacy of an office room and sympathetically explained to her that her parents were killed in a car accident.

Since she had no other known relatives, Lita spent two years in the juvenile system going from foster home to foster home until she emancipated herself from the system by proving to a judge that she could take care of herself. She found a steady job working at a boutique and she saved up six months emergency fund. She neglected to mention to the judge that Madame Rose, the owner of the flower boutique, allowed her to live there for rent free and she was only responsible for the utilities.

For the rest of her furniture, she had a small brown sofa that she picked up from a thrift shop. She had a nice sized flat TV that Darien gave to her last year when he moved to the United States. He told her that he had to sell his apartment so she could take anything she needed before he got rid of it. She also took his dining room set that included four matching chairs along with his blender, toaster oven, and microwave. She also swiped his computer desk and rolling chair and his bookshelf. Unlike his bookshelf that was filled with books about philosophy, science, and art, Lita's bookshelf was filled with old DVDS, CDs, and books about nature, cooking, gardening, flowers, romance novels, and comic books. She was able to buy a cheap laptop online. Lita recalled Darien's last day and how he along with Andrew, Serena, Mina, Amy, and Raye helped her moved his old furniture in her apartment.

She thanked him tremendously. He embraced her in a tiny hug and kissed the top of her brown hair wishing her good luck.

Mina sat on Serena's bed in a red tank top and jean mini skirt with and her legs crossed.

Mina asked, "What do you mean he said it was over? You have freaking destiny." Serena had just explained that Darien dumped her and why.

Serena paced back and forth nervously. She looked like a nervous wreck. She had not bathe in days. Her hair was messy and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked jittery. Irene informed her that Serena had not eaten in days and she was worried. She locked herself in her room and refused to come out. None of the girls had heard from Serena since the party. They did see the video online and Serena clearly did look interested in the guy, but she was also sloppy drunk. The video had reached half a million until Mina and Lita convinced the guy who posted the video to take it down.

Mina snuck in by leaping on the balcony. The room smelled stale. It was Luna that made them aware of it. Luna and Artemis were taking turns staying at each of the girls' home. Right now, they were with Raye. The convenience of being a cat.

Serena pounced on the bed next to Mina. She said frantically, "I don't know, Mina! It sounded so final. He called me a slut and then he said that he was going to sleep with other women." Serena cried. "I made a mistake. I was drunk." Mina placed an arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled Serena towards her until Serena rested her head on Mina's shoulder and Mina rested her head on top of Serena's.

Mina spoke in a sympathetic voice gently rubbing Serena's arm. "You are right. Darien is blowing this way out of proportion. What the hell does he expect? You're seventeen and next month you are going to be eighteen. You are a hot sexy creature and if he thinks you are just going to stay here being the Virgin Mary for three years while he is off away at college six thousand miles away is ridiculous."

Serena lifted her head. "I've called him everything. I texted. I emailed him. I facebook him. Now, my calls all just going to voicemail. He unfriended me on Facebook. He won't talk to me." She cried as tears fell down her cheek. "I don't understand why he doesn't want to talk to me. If he loves me, why doesn't he talk to me? It's unfair." Mina stood up and comforted her. She cried. "He told me he's never coming back. He's doesn't have anything to come back to."

Mina smoothed Serena's back. She said softly, "It's okay sweetheart."

"He called me a little girl and that he was going to sleep with a woman. How could he call me that?" Mina gave her a skeptical look that spoke more volumes than words. Her eyes looked around the room as Serena followed her eyes. Her room was pink and covered with pink sheets with crescent moons all around. Her bed was still covered with stuffed animals from her childhood. Mina gave her the once over then held up a pigtail in one hand. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a hot mess. Her hair was still in pigtails with pink bows in it. She was wearing her pink pajamas that had bunnies all over it and she was wearing fuzzy pink bunny slippers. She realized Mina's point.

Serena cried in disbelief. "How can he just throw away destiny?"

Mina said, "Serena, it's going to be okay."

Serena cried shaking her head. "I am not going to be okay. I love him, Mina. The man I loved doesn't want anymore. I'll die if I can be with him."

Mina shook her gently. "Serena, he's just a guy."

Serena cried. "Darien would never be just a guy. He's my only love."

Mina pouted and spoke in a childish voice. "I know. Darien is in a league of his own. I'm just trying to make you feel better." Serena laughed a little.

Serena sighed as she lifted her head. "I just want to tell him I'm sorry."

Mina asked, "Then do so."

Serena looked confused at Mina. "How do you mean? I can't afford a plane ticket to the United States."

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you use your teleportation powers?"

Serena laughed standing up. "I can't use my powers for personal gain. Luna forbids it."

Mina's eyes her eyebrow. "This is not charmed school sweetheart. You can totally use them, and Luna never has to know. I used them all the time especially when I am out with a guy and about to miss curfew."

"Isn't there repercussions for that?"

"Serena, you're just going to see a guy. It's not like you are changing the entire future."

Serena sighed. Serena nodded firmly. "Okay, I'll do it."

Serena stood up and took out her locker. She shouted, "Moon-"

Mina interrupted, "Can I give you advice?"

Serena nodded.

"You might want to take a bath and look more presentable. Because you stink and your room reeks."

Serena gasped. "Yeah, that would have been bad." Mina nodded in confirmation.

After Serena showered, she dressed in a white sundress that reeked purity. Mina looked at Serena. She asked, "Can I try something?"

Serena asked curiously, "What is it?"

Mina said looking at her hair that was still styled in ponytails. "It's time to chop the twins off."

Serena grabbed her breasts. "They're not even big."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I mean your pigtails, idiot."

Serena took a deep sigh then became offended. "Hey! I like my hair."

Mina said, "Serena, you were more intimate with a complete stranger than your own boyfriend. Darien saw you as a woman for the first time and that freaked him out. If you want Darien back, it's time to allow him to see you as the beautiful woman that you have become instead of that immature fourteen-year-old klutz he first met. He still sees you at that little girl."

Serena nodded. She knew that Mina was right. Mina smiled as she stood up. She motioned for Serena to sit at her chair for her vanity mirror. Mina slowly took down Serena's pigtails. She combed and brushed her beautiful locks. Serena looked at herself. She was no longer that cute fourteen-year-old girl. Her body had developed, her baby fat was gone. Her hips were wider and her breasts were fuller. She closed her eyes as Mina cut her long locks. She recoiled as she heard the sound of the scissors snipping.

Mina leaned over and whispered in Serena's ear. "It's over. You can open your eyes." Serena slowly opened her eyes and was shocked with what she saw.

Darien strolled along the college campus and was reading _The Boston Herald_ folded in half. He finished taken last final for his immunology, microbiology, and pathology class in which he ace. It was not an easy test by far. He studied for hours at the library. He studied so he would not focus on thinking about a certain blonde. He felt crazy thinking that his innocent angel would be sleeping with other men behind his back. He never saw her like that. She never acted that sensual with him. The idea of thinking about drove her in another man's arms drove him crazy with jealousy.

She called him so often he had to put her on call block and unfriended her on Facebook. He could not handle her. She finally stopped calling and texting today.

He was jealous of the guy in the video for touching his girlfriend like he never had, and she actually enjoying it with look of pleasure of her beautiful face. She never kissed him like that, and she surely did not act like a virgin. His plans were to graduate from medical school, land a job a decent hospital, then marry her and start a family. Now, his plans went to hell with the guy he knew she bedded that night. At least, that was what he thought in his head.

After class, he left off campus and crossed the street to grab a cup of coffee from Peet's Coffee and Tea. There was a cute brunette named Sam that worked there. She knew his coffee order by heart and took no time to make the perfect cup of coffee for him. He always left her a tip.

He walked into his full furnished modest apartment a few blocks from the university. He received a full grant to study aboard at Harvard University, which included housing. In Japan, he was considered one of the top brightest minds in the world since he excelled in his studies.

Darien walked into his one bedroom condo with a nice sized kitchen separated from the living room by a counter. His living room was spacious with a large ceiling fan directly above his beige sofa set that included a beige lounge chair and a glass coffee table and a matching floor rug underneath. In front of his living room set was a six inch flat screen TV. On the other side of the room was a large side window and sliding door that led to a patio outside. He had a squared smooth carved table in the corner with four chairs and a small chandelier hanging over the table. He decorated the table with vases of red roses. His apartment was decorated with beautiful imperialism artwork. In another corner, he had a Sean Yoo Opus Incertum Bookcase that was adorned with books about science, medicine, mathematics, philosophy, art, and the classics.

Darien yawned as he walked into his bedroom. His bedroom consisted of a full sized bed with blue spread, a matching oak Chester drawer with a mirror and chestnut drawer. His walls were covered with a large painting of Van Gogh's Starry Night. In the corner of his room, he had a student dress with a comfortable rolling chair. On top of his desk were a Mac Air laptop and a wireless printer. It also had stationary like a stapler, pens, and a post it notes neatly organized on his desk.

His phone rang. He bemoaned in agony when he saw Karen's name on his phone. He regretted his actions three days ago. He was so upset that Serena was messing around with another guy that he hooked up with a sexy redhead named Karen he met at a club. He followed her back to her place. They started making out as soon as he arrived in her apartment but he couldn't get aroused. He did not feel hot or even a sparkle of interest in her. She was sexy and beautiful but she wasn't Serena. It made him for worst because he felt that intimacy with another woman sealed the fate of his relationship with Serena. He apologized putting his clothes back on and left her apartment. He came home that night to the darkness of his apartment and cried in his bed questioning his manhood and his ability to satisfy his girlfriend.

Karen called him every day since then. He thought he lied and told her he had erectile dysfunction or something to spare her feelings. Sex used to excite him, but ever since he met Serena every other woman pale in comparison to her. He never slept with her, and he still desired her above all other women. A little kitten had tamed a beast inside of him.

He sat outside at his patio table which had a huge umbrella underneath. He spent twenty minutes sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper while listening to the soft and relaxing music of Helen Jane Long in the background. Afterwards, he lounged on his sofa and decided to have a relaxing day reading _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck. One of his classmates recommended he read it.

He heard a knock at the door. He sat up confused. He was not expecting anyone. He sat his book on the coffee table. He hopped up and walking to the door. They knocked again. "I'm coming."

He opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was. It was his friend Fredrick. Fredrick barged in without waiting to be asked him in. Fredrick was tall and lanky with brown eyes, freckles, and red hair.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Darien said sarcastically, "Please come in."

Fredrick closed the fridge and leaned against the counter as he snapped open a beer. Fredrick asked excited, "So how was Karen?"

Darien said, "We didn't."

Fredrick cringed. "It was a sure thing. She wanted you for over a year."

Darien leaned against the corner with his arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. "It's wasn't her. I just wasn't into it. I mean I want sex, but I was content with my girlfriend."

Fredrick leaned forward. "You are alone in that brother. I love it."

Darien asked, "What brings you here?"

Fredrick finished the beer and tossed it in the trash car. "We are going to get wasted and go fishing."

Darien looked skeptical. "That's a bad combination."

Fredrick grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "Fine. I amend it. Another beer and sailing."

Darien glanced at Fredrick reluctantly. He did not want to go sailing. He wanted to chill at his apartment. "I'm actually having a relaxing day reading a book."

Fredrick said, "Come on. You're not going to get over her by sitting at home moping. You need to go out and have fun."

Darien said, "I'm having fun." Fredrick looked at him skeptically.

Fredrick dragged Darien out and said, "Good, then you will have more fun sailing."

Fredrick was right. They had a blast. They sailed around the Hudson Bay on Fredrick father's boat. Derrick borrowed a pair of swimming trunks from Fredrick. They hung out with a couple of girls that were students at another university that Fredrick met at a bar the other night.

Darien sat back while the wind blew through his hair feeling relaxed and at ease. The raven haired beauty was Rachel while the dirty blonde hung out by the wheel with Fredrick.

Rachel wore a black halter top bikini. She crossed her legs as she took a seat next to him.

She turned towards him crossing her legs. She asked, "So Fredrick tells me that you are studying to be a doctor?"

Darien drunk some of his beer and let it swig in his mouth. "Yes, I am a first year medical student."

Rachel tucked her loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "You must be a stupid smart."

Darien laughed. He could tell she was a little bit drunk. "You mean super smart."

She covered her mouth and giggled. "I am so sorry."

Darien asked deflecting the questions away from him. "So what are you majoring in?"

Rachel twisted a strand of her long hair with around her finger. "I don't know. I haven't decided."

"So what's your classification?"

"Huh?"

"Are you are senior, junior…"

"Oh, I am a sophomore."

"That's cool." He took another sip of his beer. He was already bored with the conversation. "Excuse me." Darien stood up and walked away. When Fredrick stopped the boat, they took a dive into the water. The water was cool on the hot, summer day. Fredrick and Darien raced to see who could swim the fastest. The girls cheered them on. Fredrick stopped the boat and went fishing while the girls sunbathed in the sun.

Darien laughed as they see who could catch the biggest fish. Fredrick caught the most and biggest fish but Darien caught a nice sized bass fish. Darien had a blast hanging out with Fredrick.

He strutted down the hallway of his apartment complex with his fish wrapped in newspaper. He froze when he saw a person sitting on the floor next to his apartment with the knees to their chest. They were wearing a large coat and they were fast asleep with their head covered by the apple hat blocking their face. Darien could not tell if it was a man or woman. He gently touched their back.

He heard a groan. The person's head rose and Darien looked stunned into silence. He stared in the eyes of no other but Serena. Her face was beautiful. Her eyes were bluer, her lips were more seductive to him and everything looked perfect about her.

Serena looked at him scared and unsure. Darien asked softly, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Serena's cherry lips slowly parted.

Darien interrupted. "I teleported here." Darien stood in front of her. He held out her hands as she looked up at him. She slowly took it.

He took out the keys and unlocked his apartment. She hesitantly followed him into his apartment He closed the door and locked up behind her. She watched as he turned on the lights to the living room and then walked into the kitchen. He placed the fish on the counter.

She looked around at the beautiful and modest sized apartment, but she could not speak. She was petrified with fear and Darien was confusing her with his calmness. She was expecting a full out argument but not this cool and calm version of Darien.

He asked, "How long have you been outside?"

Serena said quietly, "For a couple of hours."

Darien asked with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. "How long are you here?" He unwrapped the fish and grabbed a big knife.

Serena lied. She told her parents that she was spending a couple of days at Lita's place. Her mother was relieved. She had not seen her daughter this depressed since Darien broke up with her the first time three years ago. She could not believe that they had actually dated for four years.

"Just for a few hours. I have to get back home before my parents know that I am gone."

Darien asked, "Are you hungry? I caught a fish. I went fishing with one of my friends today."

Serena smiled. "I didn't know you could fish." Darien grabbed a large butcher knife and cut off the head of the fish and the tail. He then skillfully started skinning the fish.

Darien said, "I can't. I just learn today." Serena watched in amazement as Darien skillfully seasoned the fish in a baking pan. He placed it in the oven and set the temperature for three hundred and fifty degrees.

Serena smiled. "You're a really good cook."

Darien smiled. "I have to be to feed a big appetite like yours."

Serena frowned. She could not believe he was making fun of her. "Hey!"

Darien said teasingly, "You are such a meatball head! Constantly pigging out."

"Hey jerk. I could leave if you have a problem with me."

Darien said nonchalantly as he watched the fish smell off of his hands, "Okay."

Serena shouted at him. "Why am I wasting my time with a jerk like you?"

Darien turned to her as he wiped his hands with a dish towel then tossed it back on the counter. He walked towards her. "I don't know why either. I don't know why are here. We're over."

Serena said, "You're an idiot Darien. I did not have sex with that guy. I thought he was you."

Darien looked confused. "How the hell do you think a guy is me?"

Serena slowly removed her coat and hat shaking her head. She sat it on the sofa. Darien looked in amazement the beautiful young woman in front of her. He looked at her pretty bare feet. Her beautiful slender, legs, and her beautiful white dress showed off her cleavage that had grown bigger. Her body was move curvy and her hips were wider. Her face was more defined. Her neck slender and elegant like a swan. She was a young not a little girl anymore.

"Because I want you apart of my life. I wanted you to be there at my graduation with a bouquet of roses. I wanted you to be the guy dancing with me in that video. I want you to touch me like he touched me and make me feel like a woman. I am going to be eighteen soon and I don't even think you find me attractive. Are you even into me? Because if you are only with me because we are the reincarnation of Endyimon and Serenity, then let me know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just tell me."

He slowly walked towards her. He pulled her into her arms and kissed her hard on the mouth with a devastating kiss that left her breathless as she buckled under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she would not fall. She felt his arms caressing her body and squeezing her all over. His mouth left her lips and she moaned as she found him sucking on her neck. His arms roamed underneath her dress. She moaned as she found her hands inside of her silk panties as his fingers played with her c lit and thrust inside of her wet core as she buckled over with his touch. He removed his hands from her panties. She found herself being lifted and scooped in his arms.

He carried her into his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him. He threw her on the bed. She crawled backwards until her head reached the headboard. She was scared, excited, and hot all at once. She sat propped up on her elbows as she saw Darien stand before her. He removed his shirt revealing his muscular physique. His body was more ripped than she last saw him. He now had an eight pack and a hard v formed to his package. She sat up and nervously fiddled with his belt. She slowly removed his belt. She saw the large bugle in his pants throbbing and ready to come out. She slowly unbuckled his pants and unzipped his pants. She pulled down his pants. She then pulled down his boxers.

She blushed when she saw his cock for the first time and it was already erect nearly poking her in the face. She panicked wondering how that would fit inside of her. She started to have second thoughts. Darien smiled as he looked down at Serena. At that moment, he knew that she was still innocent and still his. Confidence and pride surged through him.

Darien pushed her back on the bed. He slowly crawled on top of her. Serena's eyes widen as Darien's head went underneath her dress. Serena felt a bolt of energy as she fell back on her back when Darien skillfully pulled out her panties with his teeth. He sniffed her panties. He tossed them on the floor. "Smelled good."

Serena flustered as he pulled up the skirt of her dress around her hips. Serena grabbed the bars of the headboard as Darien devoured her hot core like a thirsty cat drinking its milk. He attacked her clit bringing her to the brink again and again. She became frustrated with as he constantly changed up his style when he felt her on the brink of cumming. A part of her knew he was toying with her. She found herself removed her hands from the headboard and placed them on his head trying to direct him where to go.

Serena found herself thrusting her hips back and forth riding Darien's skillful tongue. Serena moaned in pleasure when Darien thrust his finger in and out of her anus as he continued to eat her out. Serena arched her back as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body as she screamed hitting a higher note than Darien ever heard her hit before. He continued to eat her out licking up every drop of her sweet nectar like she was the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

Serena breathed heavily as her chest rose up and down trying to catch her breath. She felt physically drained like Darien sucked out all of her energy. He walked out of his bedroom confidently in his naked glory. She could hear him in the bed washing his hands and the sound of him brushing his teeth. Serena found herself dosing off.

She looked at the clock and realized that it was two hours later. She found herself tucked underneath the covers. Darien must have done it while she was asleep. She slowly paced around the room and searched her panties. She could not find them. She noticed that Darien's clothes were gone too.

She slowly walked down the hallway. She heard the game on. Darien watched the _Thunder vs. The Spurs _play in the NBA playoffs. She saw a plate set at the dining room table. He was freshly bathed and shaved and dressed in his t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Darien smiled as he looked at her. "Hey Serena, I have a plate set on the table for you to eat. The fish is done and there is a side of macaroni and green beans."

Serena sat at the table alone and slowly ate her food. She constantly heard Darien cheering when the Thunders scored and becoming upset when the Spurs scored. Darien was freaking her out and confusing her. He was being so nice to her.

Darien said out loud not taking his eyes off the game. "Hey, I have a hot bath prepared for you."

Serena said, "I should be going now."

Darien turned around to her. He looked at her. "I want you to stay."

Serena said, "I have to go." Darien turned off the game. He stood up and strolled towards her. He pulled her out of her seat. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he pulled her so close to her body. She could feel his need for her.

Darien nibbled on her ears and his hands ran underneath her dress caressing her behind. "I need you to stay Serena. Please! You're the only one that can help me." He kissed her neck. "I can't wait any longer."

Serena whimpered when he started to caress her clit. He begged, "Please, I need you so badly." He roughly pulled down the top of her dress until her breast was showing. He lifted her up and started to licked, bite, and sucked on her breast.

Serena melted in her arms. She whimpered, "Okay."

Darien ordered her. "Go take a bath. The sooner you finish, the quicker we can finish together."

Serena nodded. She walked into the bathroom. She smiled when she saw she was walking on rose petals. The bathroom smelt like lavender. The lights were dimed and tiny candles lit the bathroom giving it an intimate glow. The bubble bath looked inviting. She smiled when she saw a glass of red wine near the edge of the tube. She saw it in a movie once that she watched with Darien. She told him that she wanted to take a bubble bath in a candlelit bathroom with a glass of red wine by the tub.

Serena stripped out of her clothes and stepped in the warm tub that was just the right temperature. She melted in the intoxicating smell of the bubble bath. She closed her eyes and sipped her wine as she relaxed.

She appeared in the bedroom. She smiled when she saw the bedroom was covered with red rose petals. Candles were lit throughout the room giving the room a romantic glow.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist caressing her naked body. Darien's pulled her back to him. He lowered his head and placed a kissed on her shoulders. He pulled her body closer to him as her back touched his chest and her behind felt his rock hard need for her.

Darien turned Serena around in her arms. He gave her an apologetic look. He said, "I'm sorry for how I acted. I was so stupid and jealous."

He reached over and dug into his drawer for a condom. He sighed in relief at the golden package in his hand. It's been four years since he started dating Serena. For four years, he has been abstinence. He fell in love with a girl younger than him because a screw up in time and they were born at different times. He always planned to wait until she was eighteen to make love to her. There was no need for him to have condoms since he was not sexual active. It was not until Fredrick came over and reluctantly showed him the video that made him a laughingstock in the classroom. The rational part of Darien knew that Serena would never hurt him or betray him. But in that video, it was not his innocent Serena. She had evolved into a beautiful and sexy woman who knew how to use her body to seduce a man. She was no longer that fourteen-year-old crybaby klutz in her school uniform that made thirties on math tests and had a crush on his best friend Andrew and despised him. She was now a sexy and confident woman in love with him. She was horny and she was ready to be made into a woman by him. He saw her hunger in that video and was upset when he thought she let another besides him be the one satisfy it. He saw her beautiful naked body trembling underneath him at his simplest touch.

He thanked Fredrick for encouraging him to be a whore and sleep with another woman. He did not sleep with another woman, but at least it caused him to go to the store and buy desperately needed condoms for the unexpected events of tonight. Serena watched in anticipation as Darien ripped open the golden package and placed it on his throbbing cock. It was a perfect fit.

Before she could speak, he was kissing her passionately. He backed her up on the bed and slowly placed her hand underneath her so she would not fall. He slowly laid her head on a pillow. He relentlessly kissed her. Serena was so caught up in their kisses that she did not realized that he was slowly entering her tight opening. He stilled as he entered her tight warmness wanting to cum on the spot as her tight walls pressed against his throbbing cock. He slowly pushed forward as Serena felt a sharp pain as he thrust forward. He licked away her salty tears. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

As she held onto him as he slowly thrust inside of her. She moved her hips with him. She went wherever he went. She was his as he was hers.

When he saw she was starting to enjoy it, he started to go little faster as she moaned in pleasure and started to breathe softly in the cradle of his arms. Darien whispered, "I love you, Serena."

Serena said softly, "I love you too, Darien."

Darien asked, "Am I the only one Serena to have been like you like this?"

Serena whimpered, "Yes Darien. You're my first and only."

"Promise that you will never let another man touch you again. You are mines and mines only."

Serena whimpered as he pounded deep inside of her.

"Serena, answer me." She started to shake as her fingernails dug into his muscular back.

"Yes," she cried. "I promise. I'll never let another let someone else touch me."

Darien started to thrust hard and faster. Darien took his cock out then shove it right back inside of her. He pounded faster in and out of her. Serena clutched onto Darien like her life depended on it. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her tight body. She felt a sensation rise in the pit of her stomach. She screamed when a powerful orgasm exploded inside of her. He quickly kissed her hard on the mouth muffling her scream as he came inside of her as started to shake. He lifted her head. He started to feel light headed as he cried out her name. He rolled over to his side and breathed heavily. Serena curled up next to him as he placed a hand loosely around her body. She could hear his heart beating rapidly.

Serena looked up at him. She asked worried, "Darien, are you okay?"

Darien laughed still catching his breath. He turned his head to her. "That was amazing. You were amazing. I love you."

Serena smiled. "I love you too. Thank you making my first time making love special."

Darien rolled up to his side as he faced her in bed. He gently caressed her face. Her long blonde hair was wavy. He could tell that she cut it. It now reached the small of her back. She actually looked more mature instead of a little girl. Darien leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. "This was my first time making love too."

Serena said, "But I am sure you had girls more experience than me."

"I had a couple, but none of them compared to how I feel about you. It was just sex, but this …you…us is special."

He looked at her sexy nude body lying next to him as his hands roamed over the curves of her soft body and smooth, silky skin. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena. Serena smiled as they fell asleep together.

The next day Serena woke up to Darien's gone. Serena sat up in bed with wild and unruly hair. She smiled as she sniffed the wonderful aroma of her favorite pancakes. She slowly rose out of bed feeling a pain between her legs. Mina warned her that the first time was always painful. She looked for her dress but she could not find it anywhere. She searched through Darien's drawers and found an old t-shirt. She slipped it on and the large t-shirt drowned her.

She smiled as she wandered bare foot through the small hallway and found Darien already dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper with a cup of coffee next to him. It was uncanny to Serena how much Darien reminded her of her father sometimes.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning." She took the seat across from him where he already had a plate of hot food ready for her with a tall glass of orange juice.

Darien put the newspaper down for a moment as Serena took her knife and fork and began eating her pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs. "Good morning, love. How are you feeling this morning?"

Serena glanced at him. "Amazing. Happy. Loved."

Darien chuckled. "Yes, you are all those things but do you feel any pain?"

Serena took a bit of her pancakes. She closed her eyes and moaned as the pancake melted away in her mouth. "Darien, I miss your cooking."

Darien said, "I miss cooking for you."

Serena smiled.

Darien put the paper down. Serena laughed. "I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you came too." Serena glanced at Darien. She wondered if his statement had a double meaning. She only saw love and warmth in his face. "I never knew how much I missed you until I actually saw you. Now, I don't want you to leave."

A moment of serenity passed between them in a comfortable silence. For the first time in their relationship, they had finally reached a new plateau.

Serena took a sip of her orange juice. She smiled in bliss. Even the orange juice was freshly squeezed. Serena cut her sausage with a knife and stabbed it with her fork. She took a bite of sausage and smiled as she chewed it and around the flavor to melt in her mouth. She moaned. Either her boyfriend was the best cook in the world or everything tasted wonderful today. She glanced at Darien. He was no longer reading his newspaper he was staring at her with a dark look in his eyes.

Darien dropped his newspaper on the counter. Serena observed in disbelief as Darien removed his t-shirt and basketball shorts and boxers then tossed them somewhere. He stood in front of her in his naked glory. She glanced down and body and saw that his cock was rock hard and standing at attention. Before she could utter a word, she found herself butt naked with the cool breeze up against her bare tight butt and holding on for dear life as Darien pounded in and out hard from behind as Serena held on to the edge of the dining room table until he exploded inside of her. She breathed heavily as she watched the vase filled with roses slowly jumping with each thrust to the edge of the table. He pulled himself out of her. His cock dripped with their mixed juices. He flipped her over, lifted her up and sat her bare butt on the glass dining room table. Serena felt a cool sensation as her bare butt touched the cool glass. His common sense told him it was not the best idea to have sex on a glass table but he was no longer being controlled by the right head.

Darien quickly put his throbbing and wet cock into her throbbing core and pounded into her hard as the glass dining room table shook around Serena as she prayed it would not break as she placed on hand on the glass and the other on Darien who was in a dark place that she could not follow him to. Utensils and plates moved around on the table. The vase fell over the table and smashed into a million pieces leaving a mess of glass, roses, and water on the floor but Darien could care less. Darien fucked Serena hard and fast until he grunted screaming out his name as a powerful orgasm ripped through his shaking body a few hours later.

Serena breathed heavily as Darien's head bent over into her breasts as he tried to regain his breath. He stared at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry. I want you so bad." He then devoured her breasts again with so much hunger and desire.

Serena leaned forward and ran her hands through his ebony locks. He kissed the area between her breasts causing Serena to tremble. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating fast for him. Serena did not understand why her body was so sensitive to his touch. She never saw Darien look at her with so much desire like a man just being released from prison after being incarcerated for several years. It scared her and excited at the same time as she tried to catch her breath.

Darien lifted his head placing small kisses on her breasts, shoulders, collarbone, neck, chin, and then her lips. A big grin appeared on Darien's face as he backed away from kissing her. He said, "I am so in love with you right now." He stood up. He grabbed her hand and led her to the shower stall. He turned on the shower checking to see if it was the right temperate. He helped her into a nice, hot shower. They took turns washing each other bodies with the soapy sponges. She found herself soon being pent up against the wall as Darien roughly drove himself in and out of her repeatedly as Serena held on for dear life as she shower poured on their wet bodies washing the soap away. She bit down on her bottom lip as an orgasm ripped through her body. He exploded inside of her. He removed his flaccid cock out of her body that was still dripping with cum that the shower quickly washed way. A weak Serena slid down against the wall to the floor of the tub.

She found herself being scooped up in his arms and being carried to the bedroom. He tucked her into the bed and lied down next to her. She flinched as he at him simplest touch.

Darien was taken aback. "What's wrong?"

Serena shook her head. "Nothing, my body is very sensitive right now." He smiled as he leaned over giving her a peck on the lips. He crawled underneath the covers with her. He pulled her in his arms with her back facing him. He kissed the top of her hair as she slowly dozed off in his arms.

Darien woke up a couple of hours later to find himself in bed alone. He looked up and saw a yellow post it on top of the pillow where Serena rested. On the post it, it read, "I had to go. Love you always. Serena." Darien groaned in disappointment.

A month had passed since then. Serena had teleported back into her room. She could not find where Darien had placed her clothes and she did not want to wake him to find out where he put her clothes. He looked so peaceful and happy. She knew that he did not want her to leave.

Serena teleported back to Boston once a week. They would start the day eating breakfast then he would take her somewhere. They went sightseeing, dinner, concerts, festivals, and the museums. He introduced her to his professors and friends even Sam from the coffee shop. No one dared commented by the infamous video that was taken off line almost immediately after it was uploaded. They would talk as they walked through the park holding hands. He told her about school, while she told him about her adventures with her friends. He would cook her a wonderful dinner or sometimes take her out to dinner in town. Other times, they would order pizza and watch the game. He explained to her the rules of basketball. They always ended the day making love as she constantly learnt about the art of loving making from Darien.

In June, he landed a summer job working at a cosmetic company doing research in California. They had a big argument when he told her that he was not coming back to Japan for the summer like he promised her for the entire year. He told her apathetically that it was not a big deal and she could just teleport there. Serena hung up in his face. She had not seen or talked to him since.

Serena was dressed in a kimono helping Raye with cleaning up the shrine. Serena was on her hands and knees as she scrubbed the floor of the temple.

Raye dusted the statues. "Have you spoken to Darien?"

Serena frowned. Even time she heard his name, she became upset. "No, I haven't heard from the jerk."

Luna lied on the ground. She said, "You shouldn't have teleported there in the first place. You should not use your powers for personal gain."

Serena scrubbed the floors harder. "I was trying to save our relationship." She blew a strand of her hair out of her face. "Now, I think it was a mistake."

Raye said, "What do you mean, Serena?"

"I mean that our relationship is not the same anymore. He has an entire new life there. He no longer wants this life, and he has no desire to return home to Japan."

Raye sighed. "I miss him too, but I don't blame him."

Serena dropped the soapy sponge on the ground. How dare Raye defend Darien! "What does that mean?"

Raye stopped dusting and looked across the room at her friend with angry blue eyes. "There is nothing for him here. He has no family here, Serena. You're his only real link to Japan. Things are changing. We only have a few weeks left together before everyone goes their separate ways. Ami is going to study in Germany. Lita is going to culinary school. Mina is going back to Europe to model, and you belong with him."

Serena looked at Raye who stared at her with emotional sad eyes. Serena and Luna looked at Raye confused. "What are you saying?"

Raye smiled. "You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother." Serena froze. Luna was speechless. Raye became teary eyed.

Serena chortled in disbelief. "I'm not pregnant."

Tears fell down Raye's cheeks. "You are. Remember I'm the psychic one."

Serena closed her eyes for a moment. She did not have any of the symptoms of pregnancy. She was not dizzy or puking unless sleeping all day counted but she always did that. The only emotion she felt was anger at Darien for lying to her about coming home.

She thought back to the times they made love. Darien was insatiable. Every time they made love was exhilarating, passionate, and delightful. Sometimes he made love to her as smoothly and passionately as playing a beautiful ballad on a violin. Other times, he was rough and animalistic like he was possessed by the mischievous sprite and the only cure was being inside of her. He was never satisfied and was hard instantly after every time and wanted to make love again. It did not matter what she wore or what she was doing. He was instantly turned on by her. They had sex nonstop like he was making up for lost time. They could be doing something simply like watching TV, talking about random things, or eating and then he would suddenly grabbed her and ripped her clothing off. He fucked her on the table, the kitchen counter, the balcony, and the on top of his dresser.

One time a neighbor complained to the landlord about the noise. While he was having sex with her on his bed, they stopped when Darien heard an angry knock at his door. Darien reluctantly pulled himself out of her of a breathless Serena. Darien placed his clothes back and left out the door. Serena heard Darien and his landlord talking while Darien lied easily that no one was there. He allowed the landlord to search his apartment and he did not find anyone else. Serena had quickly grabbed her clothes and teleport back home. The worst part was Serena teleported back into her room a few seconds before her mother walked in after knocking. There was an awkward silence as Serena stood in the middle of her room naked with her clothes in her hand covering her front of her body. She was breathing heavily, sweaty, and her hair was messy and wild. Serena still had Darien's semen inside up her and clutching herself tightly hoping it would not leak down her legs.

Irene arched an eyebrow. She checked the balcony but it was closed and locked. Irene simply backed away closing the door behind him. Serena sighed in relief then groaned in embarrassment. They were having so much sex that Serena feared that Darien was going to break her vagina.

She looked back and saw that when he was calm and making love to her, he used protection. When he acted possessed, he stopped thinking and instantly fucked her raw without protection. Serena figured that Darien stopped thinking when he was with her. One minute he is speaking on a collegiate level about the anatomy of the human body and explaining how to perform a cardiomyoplasty then the next moment when he gets horny his brain switches and he is talking like a Neanderthal.

Serena opened her eyes to find Raye crying. She got up and strolled over to Raye. She asked confused, "Why are you crying? I should be the one upset or happy here."

Raye cried with a big smile on her face. "Because you're going to tell Darien and he is going to rush over here to be with you, then you are going to leave me."

Serena embraced Raye as she began to cry to. "You're ridiculous, Raye. I'll never leave you. You're my best friend for life."

Raye laughed as tears rushed down her cheeks. "I know." She backed away and wiped the tears away. "It's just that everything is changing. Everyone is going their separate ways. I kind of wish we could go back to the days when we were the Sailor Scouts again and kick evil's butt. I don't want you guys to leave. I'm happy for you but at the same time, I know that this changes everything." Raye placed her hand on Serena's stomach stomach. "I guess that chapter of our life is really over."

Raye wiped the tears away, but they would not stop coming. Serena cried. "Raye stop!" She laughed crying at the same time. "You don't even know for sure that I am pregnant." A voice deep inside of Serena knew that Raye was telling the truth. She was pregnant with Darien's baby.

She hugged Raye and looked at nothing in particular. Raye was right. Their lives had changed forever.


	3. Chapter Three Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Three: Birthday

It was a late afternoon. Serena lied on her back with her arm folded behind her head. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Luna lied next to her on the bed and curled up on the floor.

It was one week before her eighteenth birthday and only yesterday had Raye informed her that she was pregnant. Five different pregnancy tests and five positive later, Serena had to face the music. She was indeed pregnant. She felt weird. When she was fourteen-years-old, the idea of having Darien's baby excited her and all she did was planned and dreamed about their wedding. She could not wait to give birth to their future daughter, Rini. Now, Rini was here inside of her and four weeks old.

She still very much in love with Darien, but her trip to Boston made her realized that she was no longer that fourteen-year-old and he was no longer the seventeen-year-old guy that despised her as much as she despised him. She rolled over to her side and smiled remembering the many epic arguments that caused the arcade to be filled to capacity as everything awaited their fights. He called her a crying meatball head and she called him an arrogant jerk. Now, she had no idea that they would have been together of four years and now they were having a baby together.

She knew she had to tell Darien, the rest of the girls, and her family. Luna and Raye promised they would not utter a word. Luna remained by her side at all times even though she knew that Luna would secretly prefer to be with Artemis. It was obvious that they were in love with one another. Now, that the cat was out of the bag that they were going to have a future daughter named Diana together, it was hard to fight the destiny that they were meant to be together.

Serena heard a beep from her computer. She knew that sound meant someone was trying to video chat with her. She sat up and walked over to her computer. It was Darien requesting permission to chat with her. She sighed. She was no longer angry with Darien about not returning home for the summer like he promised. She was mainly concerned about her unborn child. She was not ready to tell Darien the truth. She wondered if he would be happy that she was carrying his child or would he be upset that there was now a dent in his perfect plan for them together. Serena slowly moved the mouse cursor over the inbox asking if she wanted to accept or deny his request. She pressed the deny button and walked away. Her cell phone started to immediately ring afterwards. She walked over towards it and saw that it was Darien.

Serena slipped on her sneakers. She grabbed her keys and left her room as Luna found her out of the room. Luna hopped on Serena's shoulder as Serena raced down the stairs. Irene heard Serena running down the stairs. She walked away from the stove and leaned passed the kitchen door. She called out Serena's name to only hear the front door closing. Serena was already gone.

Serena walked down the streets of her district in Juban with no destination in particular. Luna asked, "Are you okay, Serena?"

Serena shook her head. "No, I just need to think." Serena found a bench in the park by the river. She sat down as Luna hopped off of her and sat down next to her.

Serena stuffed her hands in her pocket.

Luna said, "You love Darien, and you are carrying his child. You are carrying Rini. You always dreamed about your wedding and having Rini."

Serena turned to Luna and said, "That's the problem, Luna. Why am I not happy and jumping up for joy?" She stared down at Luna searching for clarity. "I have everything I could possibly want. Why am I not happy? Why am I avoiding Darien?"

Luna shook her head. "I cannot answer it, Serena. All I say is that you grew up."

A puzzled expression appeared on Serena's face. Luna continued, "You're not that lazy crybaby klutz that I first met who could not chew gum and walk at the same time. You grew up and evolved into a beautiful young woman who is a confident and passionate. You became the strong and powerful leader that I knew was inside of you all along, and you saved the world five times. You are not the same girl Serena so stop trying to be."

Serena sighed. "And my relationship with Darien has changed. I am thinking we are going to have candle lights dinners and talking like he used to do. Now, it's like I can't be with him without him for five minutes without him wanting to rip my clothes off and having rough, animalistic sex."

"Serena!" Luna screeched as Serena talked about her sex life.

Serena laughed. "I'm sorry Luna. I thought you and Artemis have done it by now." Luna turned red. "I mean you do have Diana in the future so it's inevitable that you two are going to…."

"Serena Tuskino! I do not want to hear this type of unladylike talking from you. You should have waited until your wedding night to have sex anyway."

Serena smiled petting Luna. "I am sorry, Luna. Thank you."

Luna looked confused. "For what?"

"For making me feel better."

In a loft in Los Angeles, California, Darien angrily hurled his phone against the wall smashing it into smithereens. He has been calling her nonstop for over a month and she refused to answer his calls. He knew she received him because he received an alert saying that she denied his request for a video chat. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He struggled to remain control as he clenched and unclenched his fist wanting to strangle her at the moment for being so stubborn. He looked at her picture that sat on his computer desk with smiling warmly at him wearing a sundress in a field of flowers. He snapped that picture before he left for school last year.

He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He took a swig of his beer with a peeved expression still plastered on his face. He did not understand why she was making so big deal about this. She could easily teleport there and they could have been making love by now. It was a bright sunny day and the daylight illuminated his modest loft that was fully furnished with the basic necessities. Even though he was hardly in his apartment because he was working, he loved the view of his wall window that showed him the beautiful skyline of the city. An image of him throwing a naked Serena against the window appeared in his head. He could imagine her with her hands pressed against the window as he had hot doggy style sex with her from behind. He groaned as he felt himself growing hard as the image disappeared.

He was confused as hell with her. He sees her all hot and bothered with a guy that she says she imagined was really him. She says that she wanted sex so she gave her sex. Now, she is treating him like he did something wrong. He did not get her. He sighed. He figured he would talk to Andrew about it. He looked for his phone. He looked across the room and saw it smashed to pieces against the floor. Shit!

An hour later, Darien walked out of a store with a brand new phone. He lied to the sales associate that someone stole his phone so that he could easily get a new phone by paying the insurance. The sales associate helped him loaded his contacts back to his phone from his e-mail account.

Darien strolled down the sunny streets of L.A. holding his phone in one hand while holding a bag with his phone equipment in his other hand. He told the phone. "Call Andrew."

A woman in a robotic voice said, "Calling Andrew." Darien watched as the phone started dialing Andrew's number.

Andrew yawned as he sat up in his bed. It was three o' clock in the morning. He groaned as he answered the phone next to his portrait of Rita and him smiling on his night stand.

He asked sleepily, "What's up?"

Darien asked, "Hey man, are you asleep?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. It's three in the morning. I have to be to work in three hours."

Darien cringed. "Sorry Andrew. I forgot about the time difference." It was a little after eleven in the morning in California.

Andrew shook his head. "It's fine man. What's up?"

"It's about Serena."

Andrew sighed. "I'll call you back in a little bit. I'll need coffee for this." He clicked off the phone leaving Darien holding the phone stunned when he disconnected. Andrew sluggishly got out of bed. Whenever Darien Shields called him about girl problems, he knew it was a big deal. Darien hardly ever talked about personal things unless it was really bothering him.

Andrew slowly walked into the kitchen of his apartment as he slowly prepared himself a cup of coffee. After leaning against the counter and slowly sipping a cup of coffee in his Sailor Jupiter mug that Lita had made for him in her pottery class a year ago after he told her that Sailor Jupiter was his favorite Sailor Scout. He had no idea why she turned red. He guessed she felt embarrassed for him like a super heroine like Sailor Jupiter. He felt silly until she told him that Sailor Jupiter was her favorite sailor scout too.

He started to perk up after taking a few sips of coffee. He called Darien back. Darien had just walked back into his apartment. He locked the front door then placed his keys and bag on top of the kitchen counter.

He popped on his sofa when he saw Andrew calling. He answered it.

Darien said, "Hey Andrew."

Andrew said, "Hey, now what's going on with you and Serena?" Darien only told him that he was dating Serena about two years ago. He did cringe because Serena was so young and childlike while Darien was so serious. Plus, she was only fourteen at the time. But he could not speak either, he thought Rei was hot and she was the same age as Serena. He did not understand Darien's relationship with Serena. All he knew was that Darien came alive with Serena in his life and she made him happy. That made Andrew smile.

Darien lied on his sofa with the phone to his ear. "I don't know man. Okay, I told you about the video last month about her grinding against some guy on the dance floor then started making out." Darien became angry just saying it out while Andrew cleared his throat. Seeing Serena that provocative turned him on too. Even though he'll never admit that out loud. Plus, it made him feel dirty and wrong because he loved Serena like a little sister.

Darien continued, "I ended up calling her that night and breaking up with her. She shows up at my apartment…" Before Andrew could ask how, Darien said, "Don't ask me how. Anyway, the meatballs are gone and she's looking hot and sexy, and all I wanted to do was make love to her. She told me that the guy meant nothing to her and she was fantasizing about me went that happened and she just got lost in the moment. She told me that she wanted to lose her virginity to me. So we finally have sex and it was amazing. It was like heaven being inside of her like my cock was made to be inside of her." Andrew was dumbfounded and speechless. "Every time it was magical and all I wanted to do was fuck her over and over again. We had sex on the dining room table, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, and on balcony. Every time she screamed and came over my cock. She was soaking wet."

Andrew interrupted. "I could have lived without hearing the graphic details of your sex life with Serena, who is like a baby sister to me. And I never ever want to hear about her having sex. But anyway, are you talking about your girlfriend or a porno?"

Darien looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Andrew said, "Darien, you're scaring the shit out of the poor girl. Just because she says she wants sex doesn't mean that you have to fuck her brains out every time you see her."

Darien said, "I haven't had sex in four years. I study hard and work out every day to not think about having sex. I constantly get hit on beautiful women ready to open their legs to me. I even almost hooked up with another woman last month. I couldn't even get my cock up. The only woman that aroused me is Serena. Even after I have sex with her and came; I am hard again and ready to go again. It's like I've been behind bars for four years and I just want to fuck my girlfriend all day every day."

Andrew said, "Darien, you're going to have to calm down your libido. There's more to a relationship than just sex. Girls like romance and to be wined and dined. You don't need to fulfill every sexual fantasy that you have about her right away."

Darien thought about the fantasy her had earlier about screwing the daylights out of Serena against the window. "I don't know how. She could be wearing a paper bag and I still want her." Darien cringed and spoke so quickly that Andrew did not hear a word he said.

Andrew asked, "What?"

Darien closed his eyes in embarrassed. "I stole her panties."

Andrew was dumbfounded then burst into laughter. "That's pathetic, Darien."

"Come on. I hardly see her. I need something to remind me how she smells. My cock won't work for anyone but her so I can't cheat and she's like halfway across the planet."

Andrew laughed. "I see why she won't speak to you. She finally realized how crazy your ass really is and she's scared shitless."

Darien groaned. "Come Andrew. Help me."

Andrew leaned off the counter. He said, "I don't know. Masturbate."

"I masturbate so often I feel like my dick is going to fall off. What else?"

"Keep yourself busy. Focus on school, work out…."

"Dude, I am a straight A student with a 4.0 grade point average and I went from have a six pack to an eight pack."

"I don't know. Go to church. That's the best way to cool your desire and make you feel guilty about having premarital sex."

"Not religious."

"Picture your mom..."

"She's dead. Don't remember her."

"Think about someone that you really don't like."

Darien pondered for a moment about someone that he did not like. He fantasized about having sex with Serena with her sexy body underneath her as he banged the hell out of her. An image popped into his head of this person he did not like and his desire instantly when down. The image went away. Darien smiled in relief.

Darien said happily, "Thanks Andrew."

Andrew asked, "You're good?"

Darien thought about their other problem which he thought was ridiculous "No, she's upset with me because chose a summer internship making a hell of a lot of money over returning home and spending money. She refused to answer my phone calls or text."

Andrew sipped her coffee. "Didn't you do the same thing to her?"

"That was different I thought she cheated on me. What she is doing is stupid if she has the ability to just come visit me whenever she wants."

Andrew said, "That's not the point."

Darien sat up resting his back against the arm of the sofa. "What do you mean? That's exactly the point."

"She's used to the Darien that she had before you went off to study aboard. You used to always spend time with her, and you never forgot her birthday or Valentine's Day. You were so romantic and supportive. Now, you don't do that anymore. You text her for graduation. You should have been there. You did not buy her anything for Valentine's Day or her seventeenth birthday. She's going to be eighteen in a week and you aren't even here."

Darien groaned as he covered his eyes. He totally forgot about her birthday. Andrew continued, "You could have been here, but you chose money or her. It's always something else over her, and she's starting to see that."

"I want her."

"You don't act like it. You take her for granted. It's wasn't sex that she was after. It was you, but if you continued focusing on this ideal life that you mapped out for you and Serena, then you are going to lose your girlfriend along the way."

"I can't. We've meant to be together. She's my destiny." Darien found himself saying arrogantly. He could not believe how cocky he sounded.

"Well amigo, destinies changed. When you don't invest as much energy in your personal relationship as you do in school and everything else, she's not going to wait that long. If you think that Serena is going to sit around and wait for you get your shit together in a different country Darien then you are not that smart."

Darien tilted his head back and looked up at the white ceiling. "Serena is hot Darien. Guys are constantly checking her out your girlfriend. If you don't get your act together, she's going to start taking notice."

Darien pondered about what Andrew said long after their conversation ended. A firm look appeared on Darien's face. He knew what he had to do.

Serena spent the week hanging out with her friends. She knew that they were planning her surprise birthday party. They were acting strange all week long. She still had not told them about the baby. Raye scolded her on the phone that she needed to tell the truth since truth will eventually reveal itself. Serena told her she would tell them after her birthday. She wanted things to remain normal for a little while more before their lives changed forever.

The girls easily convinced Andrew to allow them to throw the party at The Crown. He did not even charge them a fee. Andrew and Lita decorated the cake. Raye and Mina went shopping for decorations. Ami helped Ken and Irene put together a special birthday gift from Serena.

Serena had bittersweet smile on her face now that Darien finally stopped trying to communicate with her. She wondered if he had given up on her.

Serena walked into an art gallery. Art always interested her and she received emails from the local museum downtown about upcoming events at the museum. Her party was in two days and she knew on the last Saturday of every month. The museum was opened free to the public.

They were displaying the art of Jake Kelly. Jake Kelly was an American designer and he painted these mystical abstract paintings about the moon kingdom. Serena wanted to check them out since she remembered Peggy Jones painting from four years ago about the moon kingdom and romantic pieces of Princess Serenity and Prince Endyimon. She convinced Serena and Darien to model for her at her home. Serena and Darien hated each other back them and insulted the other whenever the opportunity rose. As they sat letting Peggy sketch them, it was the first time that Serena ever really studied Darien's profile and admit to herself that he was kind of hot.

Serena also remembered that Peggy turned out to be a carrier of the seven rainbow crystals from the Moon and Serena as Sailor Moon had to defeat her in her youma form and heal her with the power of her moon wand. She wondered if this Jake Kelly was evil.

She ran into Peggy the other day at the grocery store. She was Peggy Kelly now a world renowned artist who travelled the world. She was now happily married to an American accountant working at the Japanese branch of his company and had a three-year-old son. She returned to Tokyo ready to settle down. She recently achieved her dream. She opened up her own art gallery. Her art pieces sell for at least ten thousand dollars a painting. She often featured new artists and invited Serena to check out this new artist.

She was amazed as she looked at the art work. She walked around admiring the paintings one by one. Her jaw dropped when she saw a life sized portrait of a beautiful woman with fiery long red hair. She was in dark, murky water and her head was about the water staring directly at her with blazing red eyes. She saw another paint of a woman sitting alone in the bar like she was waiting for someone. She saw another painting of a beautiful woman looking sat as her lover's back is towards her and it looks like he was about to walk out the door. She saw another painting of a little girl crying in pigtails for her parents in a sea of people. She was the only splash of color in the black and white painting.

"Do you like them?" Serena jumped when she heard a deep male voice behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, strikingly handsome and well-built blonde man with piercing blue eyes dressed in a sharp three piece suit. He was about twenty-something and had a mature air about him. He stood next to her and stuffed his hands in his pocket as he looked at the painting.

Serena became so flustered that she could not speak. She said a little shaking. "I love them. It's like you can feel what they are feelings by looking at the paintings."

The man continued, "I think that was what the artist's point was. He wanted the viewer to feel the emotions that the subjects are feeling in each painting."

Serena stared in amazing at the painting admiring their range of color and detail. The man watched as Serena walked around stand as close as she could to each painting without touching. She walked "What's the name of this display?"

The man said, "Emotions by Jake Kelly."

Serena glanced at him for a moment. "I assume you are the artist." The man laughed as Serena turned back to inspected the paintings. He followed her.

He laughed. He had a whimsical laugh. He said, "I guess it is obvious."

Serena said, "You are quite the painter. Your artwork is excellent."

Jake said, "Peggy told me that you were coming. She wanted me to show you around." Serena smiled as she circling around the room. He stopped. "She said you actually model for her once."

Serena turned to Jake. "Yes, my boyfriend and I did."

Jake grinned at her giving her a big smile. "I didn't ask you if you had a boyfriend."

Serena said, "I know. I was just letting you know that I did."

Jake smiled. "He's a lucky man." Serena smiled as she locked eyes with Jake for a moment.

"Oh good! You two have met." Serena broke away from his stare when she saw Peggy walking into the world wearing a form fitting green one should dress with crème colored pumps. She wore her hair in a French twist, light makeup, and expensive green emerald earrings matching her dress. She oozed with sophistication and confidence.

When Serena saw how sharply Jake and Peggy were dressed, she felt extremely underdressed. Peggy told her nothing about dressing up. She was wearing a strapless white sundress with a square neckline with white wedge sandals and a French pedicure.

Peggy strolled up to them. She embraced them both. Peggy said, "Serena, this is my brother-in-law Jake. He just graduated from art school."

Serena smiled sincerely at him as he stared at her. "Jake, this is my friend Serena Tuskino. She modeled for me once when I had no confidence in my talent. I contributed my success today to meeting her."

Serena said modestly. "Peggy, I had nothing to do with it. You were already talented and your artwork was already selling."

Peggy smiled. "But under a different name. I thought people who not buy my artwork if they saw me, and because I met you, I learned to believe in myself and now I am a world-renowned artist."

Jake gave Serena a charming smile. He turned to Serena and teased, "Aren't you little Miss Perfect." Serena rolled her eyes at him.

Peggy asked Serena looking around, "So what do you think? Does my brother in law have talent? Will his paintings sell?"

Serena arched her eyebrow. "I think he is okay. If I had ten grand I'll buy one."

Jake let out a throaty laugh folding his arms. "I wish I could sell a piece for ten grand."

Peggy laughed. Peggy looked at her watched. Peggy said, "Oh dear. It's going on one. I have to meet with John."

Serena asked confused, "Who's John?"

Jake intervened, "My boring brother and her husband." Peggy playfully slapped Jake's arm.

Peggy turned to Serena. She asked, "Why don't you tag along and meet him? We're having lunch at the Ritz. The food is superb." Serena loved food and knew the restaurant was one of the best and expensive restaurants in town. Only the wealthy elite could afford to eat there and there was a dress code.

Serena said looking down at herself, "I don't know. I'm underdressed."

Peggy dismissed her claim. "Serena, you're fine. Plus, I told John about you. He'll love to meet you."

Serena hesitated a moment. When she saw the pleading look on Peggy's face, she gave in. She smiled. "Fine, you got me."

Peggy cheered. Jake shook his head.

Peggy asked Jake "Are you coming?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I have to finish putting my art work up and then the investor is coming at three. I pretty busy for the art show on Monday night."

Serena blurted out. "That's my birthday."

Jake grinned. "That's awesome. What's age are you making?"

"I'll be eighteen."

Jake laughed. "Wow, in less than forty-eight hours, you are going to be legal." Serena blushed feeling slightly hot. Peggy slapped Jake in the back of the head causing him to cry out in pain.

Serena bowed over laughing. Peggy said, "Stop flirting with her. She's has a boyfriend. He's hot and he's studying to be a doctor. You have no shot." Peggy wrapped her around Serena's arm and led her out of the gallery. "Come on, Serena." Jake rubbed the back of his head.

Peggy said with her nose in the air. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Try not to destroy the place."

Jake called out, "It was nice meeting you Serena." She turned her head for brief moment and smiled.

Peggy's husband was charming as ever. He had a dry sense of humor and Serena was bored out of her mind watching the happy couple brag about how perfect their lives were together. They were planning a trip to Hawaii in a few weeks and Peggy was worried that she was going to miss some important clients. Serena did however enjoy the food. They were stunned as Serena ate the majority of the cheesecake they had argued for desert. Peggy told her how impressed she was with her stamina to that cheesecake.

"Surprise!" Serena was stunned as tears of joys flowed down her cheeks as she covered her mouth in shock with Artemis and Luna by her side.

She cried, "You guys!" She had just walked into the crown. Serena wore a baby blue maxi dress with matching stilettoes. Her hair was in wave of curly gold locks. Mina came over and curled her hair.

The Crown was piled with her classmates from high school and at the center of the crowd were her friends dressed up in party dresses. The Crown was turned into a party hall decorated with moons and stars hanging from the ceiling. White balloons that looked like full moons fell from the ceilings. Everyone started to sing the happy birthday song loud and off key as Lita and Andrew walked out rolling a cart with a large Sailor Moon cake with eighteen candles lit up. In the middle of the cake it read, "Happy Birthday Serena." Serena was stunned that the girls would be so bold. However, no one but the girls and Luna and Artemis understood the joke. She guessed everyone assumed she was a Sailor Moon fan.

Serena hugged her parents who were also stood in the crowd along with her brother Sammy and his girlfriend Mika.

Irene said, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart!"

Ken said, "Happy Birthday, princess."

Serena laughed. "Thanks mom and dad."

The party was hot and popping. There was a DJ in the background. Lita explained that Andrew paid for the DJ. Serena was impressed. She danced to all of the hit songs with her girls. Mina and Raye danced with a couple of cute guys in the middle of the dance floor drawing the attention of the crowd.

Ami was surprised when Greg showed up. Serena strode into the back room to use Andrew's private bathroom since the main one was packed. She was stunned to see them sitting on the sofa in Andrew's office. No one went back there. They were having a full on make out session. Serena knew that Ami has lost her virginity to Greg a few months ago. He was doing an internship at a research center and was in town for a few months. Serena secretly wanted Greg and Ami to work out, but it seemed like it was impossible. The time was never right for them and their schedules always conflicted. Greg was leaving to return to Nagoya. Ami was leaving to study in Germany. They made a pact that if they were not dating anyone. They would hang out together and hook up.

Serena found out about their affair when Ami called to ask her if she could pick her up from the airport. Serena was the first person to ever befriend Ami when everyone else thought she was a freak of nature since she was so smart. Ami had one of the highest averages in the nation in math and science. She was asked to represent the nation for some conventions overseas where only the brightest minds were allowed to attend. While at the conference, she met Greg. He already had graduated high school two years earlier and was already a sophomore in college. They hung out for the first few days and caught up with one another. Then on the last day he invited her into his room and they ended up making love. Ami told Serena about what happened on the car ride home.

Serena quickly leaned against the wall so that they would not see her and she slowly opened and locked the back of the door as she snuck so no one could disturb them.

Serena strutted out of the room. She saw Lita and Andrew standing by the punch table chatting. Serena looked at their body language and instantly smiled. They were so into to each other even though neither wanted to admit it.

Lita took a sip of her punch. Someone had spiked the punch with vodka and patron, which she was thankful for at that moment. She pretended to be interested with a fake smile plastered on her face. She listened to Andrew talk about for the umpteenth time about how wonderful Rita was. Rita emailed him today about how she was found new artifacts from the Egyptian pharaoh King Tut.

Andrew laughed. "She was so excited. I can't wait to marry her."

Lita choked on her drink and coughed. "Oh my goodness, Lita. Are you okay?" Andrew patted her back.

Lita nodded asked hoarsely, "What do you mean?"

Andrew smiled at Lita. "I want you to take over running the arcade while I'm going."

Everything was gone too fast for Lita. "What do you mean, Andrew?"

Andrew smiled. "I love Rita. I want to marry her, and I love her enough to compromise. I am going to go to Egypt and I am going to marry Rita. I'm leaving at the end of the summer."

Lita asked, "Does Rita know?"

Andrew nodded. "She actually thought I was nuts to leave Tokyo and come travel around the world with her."

"But Andrew, you love the arcade."

"Rita means more to me than the arcade. Plus, I could use my background in health care and help the underprivileged people there."

Lita opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. There was no way to reason with him. You can't reason with love. If Andrew wanted to leave forever and be with the woman he loved. There was nothing she could do about it.

On the inside Lita wanted to cry and beg him to pick her. But she knew that he would always choose Rita. Rita was the one that he wanted. Lita gave him a weak smile. "If that's what you want, I am happy for you. The Crown is in good hands."

Andrew placed a reassuring hand on Lita's bare shoulder. "Thanks, Lita. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you." He gave her a small peck on the cheek and walked away.

Lita saw Serena, Mina, and Raye on the dance floor dancing to Rhianna and Chris Brown's song, "Birthday Cake." Lita poured herself another cup of punch and chunk it down before placing the cup on the table. She joined her girlfriends on the dance floor. They smiled as they danced in a group to the song.

Irene stood by the DJ borrowing his microphone and tapped it causing a loud thud in the room as she checked to see if it was on. Irene placed the microphone to her mouth. She said happily, "Hi everyone. I'm Serena's mom." Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to her.

Serena smiled. Someone walked in through the front door but no one paid attention. Irene smile looking at her daughter through the crowd and said, "I know that you guys want to get back to your partying but I wanted to take the time and give my daughter a birthday present with the help of her friend Ami." Everyone searched for Ami except Serena but no one knew where she was. She bit her bottom lip. Irene shrugged her shoulder giving up looking for her. "Anyhow, I wanted to give this tribute to you Serena. I know that you are an adult daughter now and I wish the next twenty years of your life to be as wonderful as the last eighteen years of your life. So here's your father and my tribute to you."

Serena gave a big toothy smile to her mouth. She muttered through her teeth. "Please no embarrassing photos."

Raye said upset, "Where the heck if Ami? If we have to be here. So does she?"

Irene motioned for Raye to come to the stage. Everyone turned to a back room to see Ami walking out a little disheveled and walking funny. She walked onto the stage and started to play the melody for

Lita looked stunned. "Did Ami just…"

Mina cleared her throat. Ami walked to the piano limping to the piano. She started to play the melody to The Beatles' "Hey Jude". Raye quickly strutted to the stages and grabbed the microphone away from Irene. She started singing the lyrics instead she used Serena instead of Jude. Serena turned around and saw Andrew in the back turning off the lights. A projector came on and started to show a slideshow of Serena. Irene and Ken came to stand next to his wife placing a comfortable arm around her. Serena groaned in embarrassment as she saw embarrassing photographs of her from the day she was born and her mother smiling at the camera as she held a tiny Serena wrapped tightly in a pink blanket at the hospital and showed a series of Serena in cute moments throughout her life. It ended with a photograph of Serena dressed in a red ballroom gown with her pigtails in her hair. She was wearing a silver crown on her head with a bouquet of roses in her hand as her parents dressed up posed next to her. She had won the titled of the Red Queen. Their class did a winter in wonderland dance based off of Alice in Wonderland where everyone dressed up like characters from the Wonderland series. Amanda won the vote for The White Queen while Serena won the class vote for Red Queen. It was another event in her life that Darien did not show up for. She did not notice a pair of familiar eyes staring at her. The crowd cheered in applause when they slide showed ended. They applauded Serena who simply curtsied causing laughter. Andrew flipped on the switch.

Greg slipped out of the backroom adjusting his pants. He joined in the crowd and began applauding Serena. Across the cross, he locked eyes with Ami who sat the piano. She smiled at him blushing. He started to blush too. They then turned their attention to Serena as Ami stood up and applauded her friend.

The party continued on. The DJ was now playing Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up." Serena felt parched. She walked towards the punch table to get a cup of punch.

"Excuse me." She froze as she slowly turned around. She blinked her eyes to check to see if she was dreaming. Before her stood, Darien dressed in a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He gave her a half smile.

Their blue eyes simply stared at one another as the chatter went on around them. Darien spoke softly. "Happy Birthday, Serena."

Serena looked in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

Darien looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Serena said, "I've never been this important to you before. Why now?" She turned to him placing her hands on her hips.

Darien let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm here dressed in a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses. What more do you want?"

Serena said, "Something more." She turned around walking out. Darien grabbed her arm and swung her back around causing a few eyes to look at them.

Darien looked Serena directly into the eyes. He began to dance with her pulling a reluctant Serena close to him catching her off guard. "Dance with me. Give me one song." He began to dance to with her and luckily she did not make a scene.

They started to waltz across the dance floor without realizing it. The started to gain the attention of the crowd.

Ken looked confused at the guy dancing with his daughter. He looked familiar but he could not put his finger on it. Irene tapped her husband. She nudged towards the dance floor. Ken smiled as he led his wife to the dance floor and began to dance with her. Andrew smiled as he leaned against the wall and saw Lita moving her feet to the music as they danced. He pushed himself up from the wall. He walked towards her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "May I have this dance?"

A stunned Lita turned around and stared at him for a moment. She nodded as she allowed him to lead her on the dance floor. They began to dance.

Darien looked at a reluctant Serena. He always took their relationship for granted like she would never leave him. The beautiful woman that danced with him was not the same girl who looked worshipped the ground that he walked on. He knew that either he get his act together or his Serena would no longer be his. "I love you, Serena. Tell me what you want so I can't fix this." He twirled her away from him then twirled her back as he dipped her in his arm before pulling her back up.

Serena looked into Darien's eyes was full of love and pain. He was vulnerable right now and was not the confident Darien that she knew.

Serena said, "I feel like I am nothing to you. It's like I know you love me, but you don't love me. You love that I am the moon princess and you love that I am the mother of your future children and future queen but you don't love me. You have no interest in my life."

Darien cut her off. "I am interested."

"Then tell me one thing about my life in the last year." Darien hesitated and froze in his moment. He could not think of anything. He knew absolutely nothing about her life in the last year.

Serena snorted. "Exactly." She started to pull away from him. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her back into his arms and began to dance with her again.

Darien said, "So tell me."

Serena looked into his eyes. "I shouldn't have to tell him. Maybe if you were here than you would know."

Darien laughed as if an actualization occurred. "Ah…we're getting somewhere. You want me to come back to Japan. You want me to give up my life in America to come back home to Japan." She could hear the cynicism in his voice.

Serena said, "You say that like it's a bad thing. What's wrong with coming back home? "

Darien said, "Serena, you have a perfect life. You have friends and a family that loves you. A room of your own and you lived in the suburbia in a beautiful home. You have had your parents every day for eighteen years. You didn't lose your parents in a car accident when you were seven. You didn't get bounced from foster home to foster home. You didn't end up the streets or know how it is to be homeless. You don't know how it is to be so hungry that you are digging in a garbage can trying to find food. You have no idea how it is to struggle. But once you get out of that lifestyle. You never want to go back. I don't want to be poor. I don't want us to struggle. I never want you or our children to have to experience what I went through or even Lita." Serena glanced at her friend across the ballroom who danced happily with Andrew. "I'm working my ass off as fast as I can to provide a good future for the both of us."

Serena said, "I don't care about that. I don't care about being poor. I just want to be with you."

Darien smiled. "That sounds romantic and all, but love doesn't pay the bills and there is nothing romantic about being homeless and poor on the streets struggling to make ends meet."

Serena asked, "So what does that have to do with coming home to Japan? You can go to school here."

Darien smiled at her. She said, "Don't you see it, Serena. Look around at all your classmates and friends." Serena glanced around the room at her classmates. "All of them are branching out to face the next chapter of their lives. Some will go off to colleges. Others will enter the workforce. Some will start families. Look at your friends. Ami is going off to Germany. Lita is going off to culinary school. Mina will go back to Europe. Andrew is going to Egypt to marry Rita." Serena looked at him shocked. "He told me during the slide show."

Serena glanced at Lita. "Poor Lita."

Darien said, "My point is that you're living in your past. Your childhood is over it. I liked Japan but my life is America. Our life is in America." She turned to him and looked up.

Serena asked, "What are you saying?"

Darien said, "Come back to America with me. We'll be together. Just the two of us."

Darien laughed. "I promised not to ravish you unless you want it." Serena looked skeptical at him.

Serena teased, "I don't believe you."

Darien pulled her closer to him. "Believe me. I want to ravish you right on the middle of this floor but I am not." He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear. "You are in total control of that part of our area." She smiled.

He leaned forward. "You're the number one priority in my life. You're my family, and if you want Japan, then I'll transfer to Japan. If you want me to quit my internship in Los Angeles making beaucoup of money with perks that include a company car and come back to Japan, I will do so if that makes you happy."

Serena asked, "What will make you happy?"

Darien said, "I have to return to L.A. by the end of the week. I told my boss I had to take time off due to extenuating circumstances. I want you to return to Los Angeles with me." The song ended.

Serena gasped, "But what about my friends?"

Darien said, "Serena, they have their own lives to start. Plus, I'm sure you girls will keep in touch."

Serena felt dizzy. Darien noticed. He asked worried. "Baby, are you okay?"

Serena nodded touching her throat. "Yeah, I think the dancing made me dizzy. I feel a tad bit parched."

Darien looked odd at her. "That's strange. You never used to get dizzy when we danced before. Let's get you something to drink." He grabbed her hand as he walked her to the punch bowl.

The DJ started playing LMFAO's "Sexy and I know." The crowd started dancing. The crowd started dancing to the song even Andrew convinced a reserved Ami to dance to it. Raye and Lita danced swinging their hips to the beat. Mina danced with a random guy in the crowd. They laughed as they did silly moves dancing to the beat.

Serena smiled as Darien whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. Raye laughed as she saw Ami having a good time. She said dancing with Lita, "Wow, I can't believe Ami is actually dancing."

Lita danced. "I know. Someone spiked the punch with vodka and patron."

Raye stopped dancing as she watched in horror as Darien handed Serena a cup of punch that she thanked him for, as she slowly started to lift it to her lips. Raye tried to push through the crowd but the dance floor was packed as everyone continued dancing.

Raye yelled, "Darien! Stop her! She's pregnant!" Raye quickly covered her mouth. She had shouted it out right as the song ended and everyone in the building heard what she said. Everyone gawked at Serena in disbelief including her parents. Serena turned to Darien with a stunned look on his face.


	4. Chapter Four Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Boyz II Men's "On Bended Knee".

Thanks guys to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and added _Ever After_ to their story favorites.

Chapter Four: Marriage

In a room filled with two hundred people, there was complete silence. Someone cleared their throat. No one wanted to leave.

Darien was speechless. Raye just admitted to everyone that Serena was pregnant. Serena glanced at Raye who looked at her apologetically. "Are you pregnant?"

Serena turned to Darien who choked over his words. She could see the fear in his eyes. Her pregnancy had put a damper in his plans for the perfect life for them. Serena slowly placed the cup down confirming what he already knew.

Irene's lips parted in disbelief she wanted to cry. She walked over towards Serena. Irene looked at her with hurt and disbelief. She slapped Serena hard across the face causing a large gasp among the crowd even Darien looked shock. Serena turned her head. Her eyes were full of emotions as she held her cheek while her mother had hit her.

Irene cried out angrily as her eyes became teary eyed. "I am so disappointed at you right now. You had the potential to be great. You made the honor roll. Your grades drastically improved. You received a scholarship to go to college, and now you are ruining it for nothing." She pointed to Darien. Darien was hurt that Irene would say something like that to him. He already felt like that about himself. She looked at Darien. "I should have known better than to allow you into my daughter's life." She walked off.

Ken followed her. Serena cried out to her father but he would not acknowledge her. She cried, "Dad!"

Ken stopped. He took a deep breath as he clenched and unclenched his fist. He slowly turned to her. He marched up to her. He said, "I expected so much out of you, Serena. I loved you and sacrificed so much for you, and still you screwed up for this trash."

Serena cried out defending Darien, "He's not trash. He's a good man."

Ken said angrily, "He's a fucking pedophile Serena." Serena was stunned. She never heard her father use profanity before. Ken turned to Darien who diverted his eyes from him. "Look at me. Look at a man when he is talking to you, boy." Darien turned to Ken with a stoic expression on his face. "You had to be eighteen at the time when you started messing with my daughter. She was fourteen-years-old. What the hell is wrong with you? With looks like yours, you couldn't land a woman your own age? I know you had sex with her and I should pressed charges on your ass for having sex with an underage girl since she just made eighteen today."

Serena cried, "Daddy don't!" She reached for him touching his arm. He pushed her arm off of him like it was contaminated. He yelled at her, "Don't touch me again. You're no longer my daughter and I want you out of my house. You want to be a woman and play house with a grown ass man. Then do it outside of my house. Sammy!" Sammy and Mika jumped. "Come on, your mother is waiting."

Darien yelled, "Don't you dare touch her like that again."

Ken punched Darien on his jaw shocking Serena and causing Darien to lose his balance. The crowd grasped. Darien touched the side of his face. Ken backed away. "She's your problem now." Ken walked off. Sammy tossed his sister an apologetic look. Mika followed Sammy.

The door shut. Andrew yelled out loud, "Okay everyone. Thanks for coming but the party is over."

An hour later, Darien wrapped his arms around a quiet Serena. She was in a daze and had not spoken since her parents left. They sat in a circle on the middle of the floor. They had yet to clean up.

Raye looked at Darien apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Darien. I just saw the punch and I knew-she didn't and I couldn't get to her in time."

Darien smiled at her. "It's okay, Raye."

Darien kissed the top of Serena's head.

Ami asked, "So how fall along is she?"

Raye said, "At least two months now. She's hasn't been to the doctor yet."

Ami said worried, "She should have been to the doctor by now."  
Andrew looked at the bruise on Darien's cheek as Darien held ice to his cheek that was wrapped in paper towel in her other hand.

Darien joked, "Daddy is strong."

Lita said in disbelief, "I never knew that her parents were like that. I knew her dad was strict but not Irene. She seemed sweet and like the perfect mom."

Raye turned to Lita. "I know. I didn't expect that from Irene."

Darien said, "I did."

They all stared at them. "They never thought that I was good enough for their daughter. The Tuskinos are not bad people. They just want the best for their daughter and they do not think that I am it."

Mina said, "You are the bigger man."

Darien stood up taking Serena with him. He asked, "I see you guys tomorrow. She's needs to rest."

Everyone started to get up. Raye asked, "Where are you staying?"

Darien said, "I'll book a hotel."

"Nonsense. I have a guest bedroom. You can crash at my place." Andrew tossed Darien his keys.

Darien easily caught them. He said appreciatively, "Thanks man!"

Andrew said, "No problem. What are best friends for. The keys to my Jaguar are on there too. I'll catch a ride home later after I finished getting this place cleaned up."

Darien thanked him. He bent down and scooped Serena in his arm. Darien looked around. Serena's head fell against Darien's chest. She would not speak. Darien carried Serena out of the building.

Andrew said with a big grin, "Anyone wants to help me clean up?" Lita smiled as she waited to hear her friends' excuses.

Mina jumped up and said running out, "Can't! Got to get my beauty sleep."

Raye jumped up. "I am devastated that I broke up an entire family tonight. So I am going to go home. See ya tomorrow." Raye ran out.

Andrew eyed Ami. Ami smiled. "I'll be glad to help out." Greg jumped behind Amy and whispered something in her ear leaving her all red.

Ami said apologetic, "Sorry Andrew. Greg's leaving tomorrow." Ami walked out holding hands with Greg.

Andrew and Lita stared at one another amused. They started to laugh. Lita said amused, "It seems like it's just you and me again."

Andrew said, "Just as always. I should have charged their butts for tonight." He handed Lita a garbage bag as they stared cleaning up.

After a moment of silence, Andrew asked, ""You're the only reason that I did not charge them for anything."

Lita snorted. "Yeah right. You love us all and you know it."

Andrew said, "But you're my favorite." Lita blushed. "You've always been my favorite sailor scout, Jupiter." Lita froze.

She slowly turned around and saw Andrew standing there staring at her.

Lita shook her head nervously, "I'm not…"

Andrew interrupted. "You're a horrible liar, Lita. So Serena is Sailor Moon. Ami is Sailor Mercury. Raye is Sailor Mars. You're Sailor Jupiter. I remembered you came third after the Game Machine Joe incident. I heard you lifted him with the strength of Jupiter. Then there was Sailor Venus. She is Mina because Mina was the last one to join your group."

Lita asked, "How did you know?"

Andrew said, "The Sailor Moon cake. I watched you girls tonight and you all amused like you were laughing internally at some inside joke. A lot of things make sense now." Lita's heart started to pound rapidly as Andrew rambled on. "Do you have the power of teleportation because Darien was talking about how he and Serena was having this wild and crazy sex and that only make sense if she teleport there."

Lita started to hyperventilate. She collapsed to the floor. Andrew quickly raced to her. Andrew rested her head on his lap.

He gently caressed her soft brown hair calming her down. He said, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I promised I won't tell so you don't have to kill me or anything."

Lita burst into laughter as she sat up. They were eye level on the floor. Lita said amused, "Like you told me about Serena and Darien having crazy sex."

Andrew laughed. "I guess you shouldn't tell me then." Lita shook her head. She stood up. She clapped her hands together then started rubbing them. "Okay, it's time to get down and dirty. Let's clean up." They started cleaning up again.

Darien lied on his side with his elbow propped up and his fingers through his ebony hair. For the last half hour, he watched Serena sleep. He listened to the softness of her breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. She still had not spoken. He undressed her and washed her. He placed an old t-shirt of his on her while we wore a wife beater and boxers. Her clothes were still at her parents' home. When he put her to bed, she instantly dozed off. He rolled away from her and fell asleep.

Raye walked up the stone steps of the grandfather's temple with her heels in one hand. She did not see prying eyes staring at her with warmth and longing as he watched the beautiful woman walking up the steps with a large moon in the background. He smiled as he swept the temple's ground as she walked along the sando.

"Hey Raye!" He knew it was stupid to still be sweeping at midnight but he wanted an excuse to see Raye. Chad came to the temple four years ago because he was the leader singer in an alternative rock band and he lost his way. He fell in love with the temple priestess.

Chad had wild and unkempt brown hair that hid his eyes. He was over a slim built and of average height. He was dressed in a blue hakama tied with a bow to a white haori.

Raye yawned as she walked passed him into her room ignored him. He felt like his hopes were dashed. Raye soaked in a nice, hot bath. Her hair was tied in an updo as she pranced into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. Raye slipped sleeping gown and went to sleep.

The next morning a reluctant Serena stood in front of her parents' house with Darien next to her. She rang the doorbell. She looked ridiculous dressed in one of Darien's oversized shirts tucked in his joggings pants that kinds up to the chest. She pulled the shirt out a little bit to cover of the length of the pants. She did not feel like washing her hair so her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and hidden underneath one of his basketball cap. She did not want to be there, but Darien made her come. His facial expression was unreadable. She hated when she could not read what he was thinking. He looked comfortable in a t-shirt, jeans, and old sneakers.

Irene opened the door. Her happy features changed when she saw who it was. Serena walked passed her and said, "I am just coming to get my stuff."

Darien nodded at Irene as he walked in. He stood by the door as Irene closed it. She strode passed him towards the kitchen and then stopped. Darien watched as she turned around and looked at him. Irene said, "I have nothing against you personally, Darien."

Darien smiled sarcastically. "I know. You think I am not good enough for your daughter."

Irene said, "She was finally getting her life on track. Everything was going good and then you ruined it. You were always her one weakness." Irene sighed. "I think she did better when you weren't around."

Darien breathed deeply. Darien said, "I know that you do not think I am good enough for your daughter but I promised that I will provide your daughter and your granddaughter the life they deserved."

Irene said sympathetically, "I know you believe that." Irene walked up the stairs.

Serena jumped. Her bedroom door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and saw her mother leaning against the door. She had a duffle bag on her bed that she was filling with clothes.

Irene said, "You don't have to do this. You can rid of it."

Serena shook her head at her mother in disbelief. "I am not getting rid of my daughter."

Irene said, "Serena, you can have a future. You do not have to spend up being tied to that man."

Serena said, "I am not tied to him, mother. I love Darien, and I am going to keep my baby."

Serena finished packing everything she needed. She zipped up her duffle bag and placed it on her shoulder. She glanced around at her room for a moment like it was the last time she would see it. She turned to her mother. She kissed Irene on the cheek. She said sadly, "Good-bye mom. I'll always love you and dad even though you're upset with me right now. You're always welcome in my life, but know that I am happy with Darien."

She walked passed her mother. She smiled when she walked down the stairs and saw Darien waiting for her. He looked up at her with a blank expression on her face. She smiled down at him and a smile appeared on his face. She walked down to him. He took the duffle bag off her shoulders and held the door as they walked out. Irene came out of Serena's room after they left and began to cry.

Darien strolled down the streets walking hang in hang with Serena. It felt nice to be home. He took her kayaking like he did on their first date as Serena tossed bread crumbs in the water for the birds. He took her to the amusement apartment and rode on the Ferris wheel with her. He held her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Serena was impressed with Darien. It's been three days and he did not try to have sex with her. He had been the perfect gentleman and boyfriend. Yet, they did not talk about the baby yet. He had been supportive but she had yet to hear what he felt about the baby. She knew she had to ask him.

They strolled across the bridge. It was where they kissed before the he returned to America. They stopped as Darien leaned against the bridge's railing eyeing the pretty blue water. Serena leaned next to him.

Serena said breaking their comfortable silence, "I know that you are upset that I messed up your plan."

Darien gazed at the river with a calm expression on his face. He said, "I'm not upset."

"Darien?"

Darien turned his head towards her. "I'm not upset Serena. I'll been with you for three days and I have been happier with you than I was a year abroad planning this perfect life for us. I should be scared, but I am happy and my baby is carrying my baby." He laughed in disbelief. "I have a family. I'm not alone anymore."

Serena smiled.

Darien looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I put you in this predicament. I should have used protection but I was not thinking."

Serena said, "It was just my fault as yours."

"I know that. But I am the older one. I should've have known better. But for the first time in my life, I wasn't thinking. "He leaned off the railing and turned to her. She pushed away and turned to him. He gazed at her with a puzzle and amused expression on his face. "You are the only person in the world who has the uncanny ability to stop me from thinking."

Serena gave him a goofy smile. Her smile faded. She said, "You do know that I don't believe any of those nasty things my parents said about you."

Darien smiled. "I know, and that is why I love you so much Serena Tuskino." He looked down at her still flat stomach. "And I love my precious Rini too." Serena smiled. Darien placed an arm around Serena pulling her close to his body as they continued to stroll through the park.

Later that evening, Darien surprised her by taking her to a fancy and pricey Italian restaurant in town. Serena returned back to Andrew's apartment alone. She was peeved with Darien that he ditched her to shoot basketball with Andrew and couple of their friends from university that still lived in town. He gave her money and told her to treat herself in town by getting her hair, nails, and feet done. He'll meet her home for dinner later. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before running off to play with Andrew.

Serena was surprised to find a beautiful lilac spaghetti strap evening gown on the bed. It had a sweetheart neckline and a modified A-line skirt design. There was also matching bra and panties, and matching lilac open toe heels. Everything was exactly her size, and she did not want to know why her boyfriend knew her underwear size.

When Darien strolled in dressed sharply in a black tuxedo and crisp white shirt and designer shoes, Serena was taken away by the beautiful man in front of her that oozed sexuality and masculinity. Darien beamed a big smile appeared on his face when he saw the angel in front of him. She was dressed beautifully in the lilac dress that looked like smooth silk on her beautiful body accentuating every curve of her body with every move she made. Her hair was beautiful styled fishtail updo. Darien walked towards her with an air of confidence like he was not pleased with her appearance. He inspected her with a puzzled experience making her nervous. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

Darien looked puzzled leading her to the mirror. Serena looked at the handsome couple in the mirror as Darien stood behind her. His eyes locked with hers in the mirror. He said, "You're forgetting something."

Serena asked confused, "I don't know what you mean?"

Serena's mouth dropped when Darien opened a jewelry box with a matching lilac necklace. He placed it around her neck as he looked at her through the mirror. He kissed her sweet spot on her neck and said as he placed it around her neck. "This is your seventeenth birthday gift."

Darien took out a smaller box of contained two diamond dangling earrings. As she placed them in her ears, he said, "This is Christmas." She placed them on in excitement.

Serena turned to him and asked seductively, "So what is my eighteenth birthday gift? I don't recall you giving me anything."

He grinned. "Tonight." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her hands leading her out the room. He said theatrically, "Come on! The night is young!" Serena laughed.

They were now sitting across one another at a small table for two. Serena watched amused as Darien searched the menu. Darien continued looking at the menu. "What is that amused you, baby?" Serena simply smiled not answering his question. Darien was happy to see that Serena was enjoying their night out.

They were surrounded by intimate atmosphere that oozed of wealth and sophistication in a room full of small round tables with white linen clothes. Beautiful ballads played in the background. At the center of the room was a golden dance floor with a gigantic, crystal chandelier hanging from the mesmerizing ceiling that reminded Serena of Michaelango's _Sistine Chapel_. They were surrounded by some of the wealthiest people in Japan dressed in fancy tuxedos and gowns. The waiters were friendly and dressed in white tuxedos. Serena knew that Darien paid a small fortune for tonight. When she tried to ask him about it early on during dinner, he smiled and simply told that she was worth it. When the waiter asked what type of champagne or wine they would like to have, Darien happily replied that his girlfriend was expecting before Serena could utter a word. The waiter congratulated them both as he offered a nonalcoholic beverage. When the waiter disappeared, Serena tossed Darien a quizzical look. He asked like a happy fat kid in a candy store, "What? My baby is having my baby. I'm happy." Serena laughed.

Serena said goofily, "I don't know. You're just sitting there looking all suave and sophisticated. I had no idea that you speak fluent Italian."

Darien placed the menu down and grinned. Darien said, "I can show you a few more things if you like."

Serena leaned forward. "I wish you would."

Darien said taken aback and feigned her, "Serena Tuskino, I am deeply offended that you would think of me as piece of meat." Serena giggled. "I am a person and not just a stud for your pleasure…"

Darien covered his face in embarrassed, "Oh my God, that sounds like a title of a romance novel." They burst into laughter.

As they later on ate their pasta and drunk their sparkling cider, Darien asked, "So Serena, tell me about yourself."

Serena laughed. "You're acting like we are on our first date."

Darien said happily, "Well, you have changed Serena. We're not the same people that we were four years ago. I see that now." Serena knew that he was referring that he saw her as a woman now and not that little girl he first met.

Serena said, "I actually studied hard for my senior year and I finished the semester with a grade point average of a three point eight. I joined the Beta Club with Ami. It's a club for smart kids. I was on the dance committee at my school and was voted The Red Queen for our Winter in Wonderland dance. Andrew was my date because you were too busy to come. I think you said that you were spending your summer in Cancun with your friends." Darien felt guilty that so many times he chose other things than to be with him. "I found out that I really like art. My art teacher told me I was a talented and even entered my painting into an artist contest. I won third place out of hundreds of applicants."

Darien smiled amazed. "That's amazing."

"Sometimes I spent my weekends playing tennis with Molly. She left at the beginning of June to go off to university and study in business administration. We had a girl's night out just the two of us where we talked about trivial things like school and boys and who are the hottest celebrities and then we had a sleepover like we did when we were little. I made the dance team with Lita and Mina and we travelled throughout the country dancing in all type of competitions. We made it to the finals. For Spring Break, Mina, Lita, Raye, Ami, and I flew out to London. We stayed at her mother's penthouse and we had a blast partying, shopping, and sightseeing."

Darien joked placing his hand on the table. "Your three favorite hobbies." Serena playfully slapped Darien's hand. Darien grabbed Serena's hand. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Serena smiled.

Their attention was drawn to the dance floor as they saw couple dances to ballroom dancing.

Serena let out a dreamy sigh. Serena said, "They dance so elegantly and graceful like ballerinas."

Darien slapped his hand on the dance in a dramatic manner startling Serena and tossed his white cloth napkin down. He stood up and held out his hand for Serena.

Darien said, "Let show these people who the best dancers are."

Serena whispered worried, "Darien, are you drunk?"

Darien said, "Drunk in love with you." Serena snorted as she took his hand. He led them to the center of the dance floor. The band started playing Boyz II Men's "On Bended Knee" surprising Serena. She was more surprised when she realized that it was Boyz II Men performing. She started to freak out as Darien looked cool and calm with amused eyes.

Darien said, "There are on tour and right now they are in Tokyo this week. I got inside info that they were going to be here tonight."

She wondered what he was up too.

Darien locked eyes with Serena with a charming smile on his handsome face. They began to foxtrot across the dance floor. Serena stared into Darien's eyes. Even though there were no words between them, the lyrics told her everything she needed to know about how he felt about her. They did not realized that everyone was now staring at them as Darien twirled her effortlessly around the floor and she graceful returned to him matching every move that he made.

**"On Bended Knee" **by Boyz II Men

_Darlin' I can't explain_

_Where did we lose our way_

_Girl it's drivin' me insane _

_And I know I just need one more chance_

_To prove my love to you_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll guarantee_

_That I'll never let you go_

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_So many nights I dreamt_

_Holding my pillow tight_

_I know that I don't need to be alone_

_When I open up my eyes_

_To face reality_

_Every moment without you_

_It seems like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'm gonna swallow my pride_

_Say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me_

_I want a new life_

_And I want it with you_

_If you feel the same_

_Don't ever let it go_

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love_

_It'll heal all things_

_It won't hurt any more_

_No I don't believe our love's terminal_

_I'm down on my knees begging you please_

_Come home_

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_Wanna build a new life_

_Just you and me_

_Gonna make you my wife_

_Raise a family_

As the song started to come to an end, Darien twirled Serena around one last time. When she returned, she stared stunned at him. He was down on bended knee holding up a beautiful diamond ring in a tiny black box.

Darien smiled up at her and asked, "Will you?"

Serena nodded quickly as Darien slowly took her hand and placed the ring on it. Darien quickly leapt up and swung Serena around in his arms lifting her in the air as she wrapped her arms and his necks tightly embracing him. Everyone gave them a standing ovation. Serena laughed as Darien cradled her in his arms and left a breathtaking kiss on her lips.

The next day, Darien and Andrew watched from the bars as the girls sat around at the bar gushed over Serena's engagement ring. Andrew wiped the counter as Darien sat on the stool sipping his coffee.

Andrew happily slapped his best friend on the back causing Darien to cry out in pain. "Good job Darien. You and Serena are going to be so happy together."

Darien laughed, "Thanks man and thanks for getting me in last night."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "The perks of being a part of a wealthy and well-connected family." Darien smiled. A strange expression came over Darien's face then he shook his head.

Andrew asked worried, "What's up?"

Darien smiled at his best friend. "I don't know. For fifteen years, I walked this world alone with no connections or family. Now, I have a family that I created with this beautiful and amazing woman. I feel so incredible happy for the first time in a long time."

Andrew smiled. "It's about time. You deserved it."

Darien smiled. "So what are your plans for Monday at noon?"

Andrew said unsure, "I'll assume that I'll be here. Why?"

Darien said, "Because I need a best man."

"What!"

"We're going to the justice of the peace tomorrow and get married."

Andrew said, "I thought Serena would like the big fancy wedding."

Darien shook his head. "No, she doesn't want it if her parents aren't there. She says prefers a simple ceremony with her friends. We're leaving the following morning to head back to L.A."

Andrew said, "What about medical school?"

Darien spun around and looked at happy Serena excitingly telling them about last night. "I have a new passion now." Andrew smiled understanding.

On Sunday night, the girls gathered at Raye's and had one final sleepover. They sat around in their pajamas and reminiscing about the past. Old boyfriends, the best sailor scout, their worst enemies, first times.

Andrew and Darien sat on the sofa at Andrew's place drinking beer and watching a basketball game.

Andrew asked, "So you want to talk about anything?"

Darien took a sip of his beer, "No, I just want to watch the game."

"Do you want to let any of the guys from university know."

"Nah, I didn't like hanging out with them in university."

Andrew burped. "I think you right. I bet anything that Mina or Raye are going to post it on Facebook immediately after the ceremony."

Raye stood up in her red tank top and matching shorts. She was clearly drunk. The only ones who were not tipsy was Ami and Serena since they drunk virgin margaritas.

Raye held of her cup of her margarita missed with patron. She said looking at Serena, "I am going to truly miss you. You deserve all the happiness in the world." She took a step forward and tripped over the rug falling flat on her butt. She winced in pain as the girls laughed at her. Raye laughed at herself.

Mina looked at Serena. "You brought us all together. You are the glue that held us together. I am so thankful that I have you in my life." She looked at all the girls. "I am so thankful for you for all the wonderful friends in this room I have now thanks to you." Serena watched as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Ami said, "It's true we are all outcasts until you came into our lives and helped build our friendships. I am very thankful for you too, Serena."

Lita said, "We all are." Lita laughed. "I can't believe our crybaby klutz of a leader is finally getting married to the man of her dreams and having a baby. You're going to be a mom."

An amused thought came over Raye's face. She started to laugh. "Can you imagine Serena as someone's wife and mother?"

Ami said amused, "Poor Darien…I hope he can survive her cooking."

Serena cried, "Ami!"

Lita said, "Poor Rini! No wonder she came to the past hating your butt." Serena frowned at Lita.

Mina laughed, "And you can't cook or clean to save your life."

Serena snapped back, "This coming from the girl who was the worst nurse in history when we all were sick."

Ami, Lita, and Mina groaned collectively remembering Mina trying to be helpful.

"Serena." Serena looked up to see Luna and Artemis strolled in.

Serena said with a smile, "Luna! Artemis!"

Artemis raced over to Mina as Luna raced over to Serena. They embraced them. Lita leaned over and pet Artemis causing him to purr in delight.

Serena said, "I am going to miss you, Luna."

Luna said, "I will miss you, Serena. I will keep an eye over your family for you."

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Luna."

Raye looked in the room at all of her friends. They were happy and laughing. Serena was getting married tomorrow and leaving the next day. In two weeks, Ami would be gone off to Germany and the following week Mina will be in London."

Artemis looked at all the girls. He said, "Ladies, I know that you are all branching out in your own path in life but remember that you are the guardians of this world and when and if the world ever needs the Sailor Scouts again, you will return."

Serena held out her hand. "I promise."

Ami placed her hand on top of Serena's. "I promise."

Mina placed her hand on top of Ami's. "I promise."

Lita placed her hand on top of Mina's. "I promise."

Raye placed her hand on top of Raye's. "I promise."

They shouted simultaneously, "Sailor Scouts for life." They lifted their hands and cheered then started to laugh.

The next day, a jittery Darien stood in the courtroom waiting impatiently for Serena to walk in. He was dressed nicely in a black suit and tie and Andrew stood next to him. Andrew placed a reassuring hand on Darien's back. He said, "Just breathe. It's going to be okay. Today is your day too."

Darien said, "I don't know why am so nervous today?"

Andrew smiled. "Getting married is a biggest step even when we are madly in love with the person that we are marrying. Just breathe. You'll be okay."

Darien took a deep breath and nodded. He turned towards the door with his hands clasped together in front of him just like Andrew. The door slowly opened and the girls walked in wearing nice A-line dresses.

Andrew smiled at when he saw Lita walked in. She had her hair down and flat ironed. She was wearing makeup that accentuated her natural beauty. Their eyes locked with one another for a second before she sat down on her seat. They sat on the front row crossing their legs.

Raye stood opposite of Darien wearing a short red dress and heels. Andrew leaned over and whispered, "The devil in a red dress." Raye heard him and grinned at him.

Serena then walked in holding a bouquet of white roses. She locked eyes with Darien as she slowly walked towards the front of the courtroom. She wore a strapless knee length dress. She was her hair in a loose topsy tail over her shoulders.

Darien smiled when she finally stood next to him. He mouthed, "You look beautiful."

Serena said nervously, "You too." Darien smiled.

They listened to the judge joked a little then they started to recite the ceremony. Ami snapped pictures while Mina recorded the ceremony on her phone.

When it came time to exchange the rings, Darien turned to Andrew for the ring. Andrew smiled. He then started to become nervous scaring the crap out of Darien when he packed himself trying to find out where he put the rings. When he saw that Darien was on the verge of anxiety attack, he smiled and took the black box of her breast pocket and handing it to him. Darien frowned at Andrew as everyone laughed. He recited the vows that the judges told him to recite as he placed the ring as Serena's ring finger with shaky hands. Serena looked into Darien's eyes and recited her vows. She slipped nervously slipped the ring on Darien's ring finger. They smiled at one another. The judge then announced them as husband and wife. Darien kissed his bride as their friends applauded.

The judge said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields." Darien and Serena signed their marriage certificates. Raye and Andrew then signed their names as the marriage certificates as witnesses where the judge directed them to sign. The judge was nice enough to take a group photograph of all of them together. Darien then thanked and paid the judge for the ceremony.

Afterwards, they went to eat at the International House of Pancakes and had a blast reminiscing about the good times shared between them.

Back at Andrew's apartment that night, Darien sat up shirtless in bed watching sports highlights on ESPN. Andrew decided to spend the night at his parents. Darien told him that he did not have to. Andrew argued that their wedding night was special. It should just be the two of them. Serena walked into the bedroom in a sexy little red negligée that was a wedding gift from Mina. It barely covered her butt. Darien whistled when she walked in still rubbing lotion on her skin. She was wearing an exciting perfume that aroused Darien's senses.

They haven't made love in seven days. He really did keep his promise about not touching her unless she wanted him to. He was the perfect guy and treated her wonderfully as he did when they were dating. She realized there were two sides of Darien Shields. There was reserved side that he displayed in public and the uncontrollable side that she saw two months ago. She did not realized how much he desired her until he saw that side of him.

She was a nervous wreck. She landed this perfect, sexy guy who married her today and made her his wife. She was pregnant with his child. She knew that he loved her unconditional and she sometimes wondered how in the hell someone like her could land someone like Darien Shields. She was a truly a lucky woman. She asked as he gave her the once over, "Do you want to see what Lita's wedding gift is for us?"

Darien nodded. "Yeah, sure." Serena walked away. She came back and few minutes later holding a silver tray in her hand.

She saw the amusement in Darien's eyes as she sashayed towards him with a hand on one hip and the other holding the tray up. She bent over exposing her red thong as she placed the tray on the nightstand next to him. Darien groaned as he felt himself growing hard.

Serena lifted up the tray sitting the top next to the tray. Darien saw that it was a tray of chocolate covered rose shaped treats and strawberries with a bowl of melted chocolate in the middle. Serena sat on Darien's lap. She quickly felt his need for her as she was already moist with anticipation when she saw him sitting confidently in bed. Her panties were already soaking wet. She took a rose and dipped it in chocolate. She fed it to Darien. Darien closed his eyes as he moaned at the treated that melted in his mouth and was a mixture of chocolate, strawberries, and cherries. Serena dipped one of the tasty treats in the chocolate and ate one. She closed her eyes moaning as she savored the delicious treat melting in her mouth. A strange feeling came over her. She felt all her inhibitions leaving her. She opened her eyes to see her husband staring at her with desire. Serena fed him another one and few drops of hot chocolate dripped on his chest.

Darien was shocked when Serena tucked her long, wavy hair behind her ears and leaned up and started to lick the chocolate off his chest. Darien tilted his head back against the headboard.

Darien chuckled. He placed his hands on her waist. "You sexy little minx. You're trying to seduce me. You want me to lose control." Serena gave him an innocent expression but he could see the hint of naughtiness behind those pretty big eyes.

Darien cursed underneath his breath as he felt himself losing control. He saw the mischief and excitement in her eyes when he roughly grabbed her off of him and flipped her over.

He looked down at her. He asked, "When did my wife become such a freak?"

Serena touched the side of his face and answered with a wicked smile. "Since I married you." He grinned. She ran her hands all over her broad shoulders and ripped arms. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Now, you have your wife's permission to fuck her." Darien did not know if Serena had lost her mind or not but he was extremely turned on and went insane letting go of all his inhibitions that he kept under control for the last month. He switched off the rational side and let the inner breast take over.

He attacked her mouth with his lips. Darien dripped his hands in the chocolate and spread chocolate all over her body from her neck to the core when he stuck his sticking inside of her. He licked and kissed all over her body until every ounce of chocolate was gone. Serena groaned with pleasure when she saw what he could do with a strawberry. Serena held on for dear life as Darien thrust in and out of her then started pounded in her extremely fast until she screamed finding herself shuddering and creaming all over him. He released himself inside of her and then collapsed on top of her trying not to hurt her. He became flaccid inside of her and fell asleep with their bodies still connected as he held her in his arms.

The next morning they found themselves having sex in the shower. Serena placed her hands against the walls and poked her butt out as Darien entered her from behind. He placed his hand around her slender neck slightly squeezing her as he pounded in and out of her tight core. He shuddered as he released himself inside of her pressing his hand against the wall steadying himself. His legs fell weak. He closed his eyes when something wrapped around his cock. He opened his eyes to see Serena massaging him with her hand. She leaned towards him she massaged the length his throbbing cock in her hands causing him to buckle over. He used the wall to support him.

Darien said weakly, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Serena left wet kisses along his biceps. She licked his nipples and licked the creases of his muscles. "I don't know Darien. I was fine until I ate a piece of Lita's desserts this morning. Now, I am so horny and I want you. I can't get enough of you this morning." Darien trembled at her touch as she started to go lower. She said between kisses, "Now, I know how you felt when we started having sex. This insatiable appetite taking over you." She kissed his inner thigh. "No matter how much you get of it, it never goes away. It's never satisfied."

Darien pleaded out of breath. "Baby, we have to get ready."

Serena said, "Okay baby."

Darien's mouth widen as he allowed her to raise the dead once again with skills he did not even know she possessed.

Later on that morning when Lita and Andrew walked in, Darien was relieved. He was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Darien rushed to them and hugged them confused them. Darien said, "I am so happy that you guys are here." Darien turned to Lita. "Whatever you gave Serena last night is a gold mine. It's makes people horny as hell. Wild, crazy sex with no inhibitions."

Lita looked confused. She remembered giving Serena a box of chocolate fondue and desserts as aphrodisiac as a joke.

Lita asked, "Darien, what the hell are you talking about?"

Darien said, "Serena ate your desserts last night and this morning and we had wild and crazy sex over and over again." Lita looked disgusted.

Andrew shook his head. "I didn't need to hear that especially in my apartment."

Darien looked at Lita. "I am going to call you when I make it back to L.A. For real, that is some powerful stuff that you could market to couples to improve their sex lives. That's a million dollar product."

Lita had no idea what Darien was talking about. Lita asked changing the subject, "Where's Serena?"

Darien said, "I had to put her to sleep."

Lita asked, "How? She's pregnant."

Darien shook his head and said sheepishly. "You don't want to know." Andrew snorted.

Andrew turned to Lita. "Do you think you can make a batch for me and Rita on our wedding night?"

Lita frowned and smacked Andrew in the back of the head. Andrew cried out in pain as he held the stinging spot in the back of his head. Darien laughed.

A couple of hours later, Serena and Darien said good-bye to their friends at the airport. It was full of bittersweet moments and tears. Andrew and Darien hugged.

Andrew said, "Good luck!"

Darien said, "Hey, make sure you come to visit us in L.A. after you and Rita get hitch."

Andrew nodded. "Will do."

Serena took turns hugging her friends as they all cried.

Serena cried, "I am going to miss you guys." Serena hugged Luna and Artemis. She kissed the both of them. "I'm going to miss you Luna. I'll miss our talks. I am going to miss you too Artemis."

They could only purr since Andrew was only a few feet away.

Mina smiled at Serena. "With technology today, we can keep in touch every day." She looked at all the girls. "It's like we're still close around."

Serena shook her head. "But it'll never be the same again. No more hanging out at The Crown, no more meetings at Raye's, fighting over Sailor V comic books, or kicking evils butt every week…."

Andrew's mouth gaped open. Lita quickly answered quickly, "She meant overcoming the challenges that we face every day in our lives like school, drugs, sex, dating, parents, bullying, social anxiety, making friends, hormones, peer pressure, and fitting in."

Andrew nodded at her with amused eyes but Lita knew that he did not believe her lame attempt to explain with Serena meant. Andrew said doubtfully with a hint of amusement, "Whatever you say Lita."

The intercom announced the last call for their flight. The girls shared a group hug causing Darien and Andrew to smile.

Serena felt a hand encircled hers. She looked up. She saw a smiling Darien looking down at her. He said softly, "It's time to go." Serena sniffed as she nodded.

She slowly walked away from time. She said, "Bye everyone!"

Their friends waved and wished them farewell. Darien waved a final good-bye to everyone as they strolled away with Darien rolling the suitcase with Serena's duffle bag on top. They watched as they walked through the gate.

When they got on the plane, Darien gave Serena the window seat even though he wanted it. They were in the air. Darien calmly read a book while Serena watched the movie that was playing up front.

Serena turned to Darien. She asked, "Darien, how will this work?"

Darien flipped the book of the book. He asked, "What do you mean?"

Serena asked, "We're both Japanese and we are going to live in the United States. Isn't it a long process?"

Darien looked at Serena. He said, "I did some research on my parents. My father was American and my mother was Japanese. My father met my mother while he was stationed in Japan. He married her and brought her back to the United States. I was born on American soil. My mother was homesick and wanted to return home. It was on that trip home that we got in a car accident and my parents died while I survived." He turned to Serena. "In order to get a green card in America, you have to at least be married for six months to an American. A social worker from immigration is going to come and check to see if our relationship is legit." He added amused, "So unless you're planning on ditching me as soon as we land in the United States, you'll be fine." Serena rolled her eyes as an amused Darien returning back to reading in English.

Serena worried as she watched him reading his English book. She said, "I can't speak English."

Darien said coolly, "Stop worrying. I'll teach you." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He remembered what Andrew told him at his wedding. "Stop worrying. Just breathe. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Serena turned away from Darien resting her head against the seat looking out at the clouds throughout the window. She took a deep breath and exhaled.


	5. Chapter Five: Married Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Thanks for the reviews guys! To LoveInTheBattleField, Maya Angelou's passing was truly sad. She was a remarkable woman and even though she is no longer here with us physically, she will live on through her amazing novels and poetries._

Chapter Five: Married Life

_Los Angeles, California, USA_

Serena stared at the black panties in her hand that were not her own. Four years has passed and their daughter was now three-years-old. They named her Serenity Shields as her mother and nicknamed her Rini.

Serena walked around her two-storied Colonial style home that her family moved into a year ago. Her husband Darien Shields was now the vice president of marketing at Kate International. Kate International was a global company founded by former supermodel Kate Russell. She married a billionaire tycoon. When she caught him cheating on her, she divorced him and received half of his fortune and assets. She used the money and found Kate International a decade ago. The company specialized in cosmetics, but it also ventures out into other areas like culinary and perfumes.

Kate International was supposed to be a summer job for Darien. However, when he found out that Serena was pregnant, he married her, brought her to Los Angeles into his modest apartment, and accepted a permanent position with Kate International. He started off as an intern and quickly rose through the ranks to become VP of Marketing. It also helped that he successfully persuaded the board of directors to invest in Lita's aphrodisiac treats. The product made the company millions over the years. Her products are now sold worldwide and recommended by psychologists and relationship experts for couples who relationships suffer from lack of intimacy. Lita was now a multi-millionaire.

The house was spotless. She already said good-bye to Rini as she watched her get on the bus to go Pre-K. She remembered the fight that she got into with Darien last night.

For the first year of their marriage, they were happy together in his modest apartment. They took turns doing chores and spent evenings making love. They hardly ever argued. Now, they argued all the time constantly finding fault in one another. He criticized her about the upkeep of the household. She criticized him about not spending enough time with his family. He always retorted how he worked hard to provide a good life for her. She found herself feeling extremely insecure. She was jealous when she saw him smile at the cashier or a waitress. She even accused him of flirting with the Rini's Pre-K teacher.

Darien said irritated, "I was only being nice to the woman. Would you prefer for me to simply stare at all women?"

While Darien looked as handsome and fit as ever at the age of twenty-six, Serena gained weight. Her metabolism finally slowed down and she never lost the baby fat that she gained when she carried their daughter. She felt unattractive and covered with stretch marks. The first year of their marriage, Darien would have ripped off her clothes as soon as the bedroom door closed. Now, she disgusted him to the point where he hardly touched her. There was a time when he would become aroused just looking at her, now he could not get an erection. He would lie that he was exhausted from a long day at work. It's been almost six months since they made love. Her husband no longer desired her, and she knew he was having an affair. She had the proof in her hand.

_Tokyo, Japan_

Across the world in Tokyo, Lita stood behind the counter dressed in a form fitting green dress and her hair in a French twist. Thanks to Darien, she was a very wealthy woman.

She turned The Crown that Andrew left to her four years ago, when he left to married his wife Rita, into a multi-million dollar business. A couple of years ago, there was a global recession and the business was not doing well as it used to. A few of the small businesses in the area had to shut down because they were no longer making a profit. Lita noticed that the arcade section of the business was not doing as well. However, the café part of the business was doing well especially when she started adding her treats to the menu. She turned The Crown into a restaurant called Lita's Café and started cooking her own specialty products. She turned the arcade into a game room and a waiting area for customers. She became an instant millionaire thanks to Darien selling her products to his employers to invest in. She made millions when she sold her treats to them and used that money to remodel. The restaurant prospered especially when she gained international recognition of her aphrodisiac treats that was credited to saving many marriages and relationships from divorce. People from throughout the world came to her restaurant. It became one of Tokyo's main attraction sites. There was never a slow night at Lita's café.

Even the Furuhata family frequently patron her business and praised her on how successful she had made the business even running it better than their son. When she asked about Andrew, his parents and sister would say that they did not hear much from him since he left, but he was doing well and he was travelling throughout the world with his wife.

It's been four years since Andrew left. She knew that he loved Rita and Rita was his wife, but it still pained her to hear about his happiness with Rita. Rita was a good woman. She met her a couple times in the past. However, Lita despised her because Andrew loved Rita and not her. After four years, he never tried to contact Lita. She received no letters, phone calls or even a text to see how the business was going. She had not heard from him in four years. She moved on with her life but a part of her heart still ached for him.

_Stanford, California, USA_

Pure happiness appeared on Ami's face. She was in her first year of medical school. She graduated from undergraduate in biology at the top of her class within two in half years of hard work and was now at Stanford University. She was also in bliss from the mind-blowing sex she just had with Greg who lied naked in bed next to her.

Ami stared at the ceiling fan slowly turning. "Why did you use a condom?" Greg remained quiet. They hardly ever used protection. She was on the pill. "Oh, you're having sex with someone else." Four years ago when they started their affair, Ami made Greg promised to use protection if they were sleeping with other people. Ami's dream was to become a doctor like her mother. She did not want anything to stop her path like an unexpected baby or a sexually transmitted disease. She wanted a family eventually, but only after she became established in her career.

Ami could not blame him. They lived in different parts of the world. She was now in the United States since Greg was attending his first year of medical school there. She knew that Stanford University had one of the best medical programs in the world only second to Harvard University. She also was accepted into Harvard but Greg did not make the cut when he applied there. She secretly chose Stanford because she knew that Greg was a student there. Over the last four years, they started a friend with benefits type of relationship since their schedules and long distances would not allow them to have a normal relationship. They tried a serious relationship once, but it did not work out. So they decided to remain friends with benefits. They hung out when they came to visit one another and went to the movies and dinners together but they never made their relationship exclusive. They dated other people over the years but their determinations to become prestigious doctors caused the demise of those relationships. Between relationships, they still maintained a sexual affair. There was even a time when they were both in relationships and still having rough sex with one another in bathroom stalls and empty alleys. Sometimes Ami would lie to her mother and friends that she could not return for the holiday because of school or an internship when she was really travelling wherever Greg was to be with him.

She was in love with Greg but besides sex, she could not reach him. She did not understand how a person could be so close and so far apart at the same time. She knew that Greg was her soul mate and he knew what she was thinking without her even saying a word. He knew all her favorite things and that she was once Sailor Mercury. They confided in each other their darkest secrets. He knew things about her that even the other girls did not know. He brought out a bold and sexual side out of Ami that she did not know that she had inside of her. She kept the reserved side in public, but behind closed doors, she loved doing freaky things with Greg.

He finally spoke, "I'm getting married next month."

Ami gasped rolling on her side to face him. She could not believe it. "What!"

He looked up at the ceiling. "I care about you Ami, but it wouldn't work between us. We tried and we failed."

Ami could not believe that he was getting married to someone else. They slept together at least one a week for the last six months and he never told her there was someone else. She could not believe him. "We could try again."

Greg sighed shaking his head rolling on his side to see her. "We can't. I realize that now. We are exactly the same. We compete against one another. We have that drive to be the best. We're married to our careers to our dreams of being the best. We'll never be happy if we have to sacrifice our dream for the other. That's why we don't work. That's why besides a good release from the pressures of school and life, we don't work."

Ami said upset. "So that's all I am to you. A good fuck." Ami rolled off of bed.

Greg said frustrated, "You know that you are more than that to me Ami." He pleaded. "But I need a housewife, Ami. Heather is great person." Ami rolled her eyes with her back to him as she slipped her panties and bra back on.

Greg pounded his fist on the bed. "Damn it, Ami. I want to have a family."

Ami bent over and slipped on her jeans. "No, your requirement is a fucking housewife wife to cook and clean and her only occupation is to lie on her back and bear your children. I didn't know that you were that archaic Gregory." She knew he hated it when she called him Gregory. She could see the irritation in his face. She beamed internally even though she kept a peeved expression on her face.

Greg tossed the covers off of him and stood up. He stormed towards her as she slipped her t-shirt over her head. He said, "Like you want that."

Ami said, "I do want that. I want children and marriage. I want to be happy like Serena and Darien."

Greg said standing in front of her naked with his arms folded across his chest displayed his muscular biceps. "And when are you going to be someone's mother between surgeries or always being on call? You can't even have a normal relationship."

Ami snapped, "I have had plenty of relationships."

Greg said, "Yes, a series of short-term relationships where you just used them for sex toys when you are overwhelmed and feeling horny. That's all I am to you."

Ami said, "That's not true. I loved you Greg. I gave up Harvard for you."

Greg snapped. "I didn't ask you to do that. I didn't ask you to develop feelings for me. It's over Ami. I was fun while it lasted but it is time to grow up and move on. I am not going to cheat on Heather once we get married." Ami stared at him. She knew what he meant. He meant that he would have sex with her one last time and then it was over.

Greg stepped forward and kissed a hesitant Ami. She felt numb inside as he forced her mouth opened with his tongue. He pushed her on the bed. She knew she shouldn't have but she found herself giving herself to him once more. Ami cried when she woke up hours later and found that Greg was gone. She knew that it was over for good.

_Tokyo, Japan_

Rei walked along the grounds of the shrine as she smiled and waved at the miko as they greeted her. The shrine was becoming very later so she hired three miko, who came to her shrine asking for jobs. They were mostly high school students seeking a part-time job. One was cleaning up the shrine. One watched over omamori and ofuda as a few visitors stood in line to buy good luck charms. She saw one miko saying prayers to visitors seeking good luck in their exams or love lives. She saw a few school girls dressed in their school uniforms praying to Ema for to bless them.

After studying for four years at Kokugakuin University, she was now the caretaker and head priestess of the Scared Temple on Cherry Hill. Her grandfather had died two years ago from a massive heart attack at the age of ninety. He grandfather left it to her in his will. Her only living relative was her father. He showed up at the funeral looking as powerful and serious in a grey business suit. He offered to take her away from there, but she told him no. There was a big argument where she blamed him for killing her mother. He slapped her hard across the face and told her she dishonored him. They had not spoken since. Chad stayed by her side. She was grateful that he helped her with running the temple.

She sat in her office in the shamusho doing administrative work dressed in her red hakama tied with a bow and a white haori. She heard the door slide open. She turned around to see Chad standing there dressed in regular clothes and he had a duffle bag on his bag.

Sadness came over her at the thought of him leaving her. She gave him a warm smile. She asked, "Are you leaving?"

Chad said, "It's time." He stared at her as if that statement had more than one meaning. He bowed to her. "Thank you for all that you and your family have done for me."

Raye stood up. She smiled. "You're welcome Chad. You were a great help. My grandfather would have been happy that you have finally found your way again." Chad stared at her like he was searching for something else.

He asked nervously, "Is he the only one that felt that way?"

Raye shrugged her shoulders feeling flustered. "He spoke good things about you when he was alive." She knew that was not what he wanted to hear but it was what came out of her mouth.

Chad bowed his head slightly disappointed. He slowly strode into the temple. Raye became nervous as she felt butterflies in her stomach as he approached her. He leaned over and placed a lingering sweet kiss on her cheek stunning her into silence.

He backed away and smiled sadly. "I wish you the best, Raye. Good luck."

Raye said sadly, "Good luck to you too, Chad." He smiled then walked away from her. She turned away from him holding herself. Chad glanced back at her with a longing look. He then stepped out of the room slowly closing the sliding door behind him. Raye quickly turned around and called out his name. She saw the door was already closed. She took a deep breath.

_London, England, UK_

Mina dressed in a tiny red bikini winked, twirled, and posed for the camera. She gave the photographer everything that he wanted. He smiled as he snapped photograph after photograph of her.

"Smile for the camera. The camera loves you." All the photographers knew so. She was one of the most photogenic faces in the entertainment industry. She modeled and was an awarding winning actress in Hollywood whose face graced the big and small screen. She won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress in a drama. She played the rebellious daughter of an alcoholic, dysfunctional, and abusive mother who drove everyone crazy. Her mother was portrayed by Meryl Streep, one of Hollywood's A-List actresses who had won numerous awards for her work.

She also starred in a short-lived series called _Life with Julie_ where she played the main character's little sister. The series was about a young woman named Julie who life turned upside down after her parents were killed in a plane crash and she had to return home to take care of her three young siblings. She was now starring in a surprisingly popular periodic comedy called _Society_ about life in the early twentieth century. She played a maid named Charisa who dreamed of marrying a rich man and becoming a Hollywood scarlet. She also acted occasionally as a guest judge on popular fashion and modeling reality shows. She did many interviews on talk shows to promote her new movie or project.

She dated some of the hottest hunks in the business. Right now, she was currently dating British actor Jason Hunt. Jason was an A-list actor with Hollywood movie star good looks with his slick back dark hair and piercing green eyes. He was about six-foot three with a ripped muscular physique. Jason started acting in commercials when he was three-years-old. As a child actor, he guest starred on a series of popular family-oriented shows and started acting in a series of movies on the big screen with some of the greatest actors in the world. He even starred in the cult classic, _Gang of Outcasts_, a movie series about a boy and his friends of outcasts trying to fit in a utopian world that refused to accept them. At the age of twelve, he disappeared from the acting scene in order to have a normal childhood. After graduating from drama school in New York, Jason returned to the acting world and gained recognition from playing on Broadway in such roles as Hamlet in Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ or Stanley in _A Street Car Named Desire_. He could effortlessly switch from a sexy American accent in American films and his charming British accent in British productions. When promoting an American movie, he kept his American accent throughout the promotion process. He decided to keep the accents of his characters throughout the promotion process, after he found out that it freaked his American fans out when they found out that he was British.

He also played in many indie movie roles and won many awards at film festivals for his acting in great pieces. His breakout role that made him a Hollywood A-list celebrity was when he starred in a popular movie franchise based on a best-selling detective book series where he played a brilliant and martial arts trained detective Michael Kelly solving some of the most complex crimes and finding the criminal minds behind them.

He met Mina when he guessed starred in season three of her TV show _Society _where he played Dr. Nicholas Phillips, a doctor from a wealthy family that was supposed to be courting the mistress' daughter and finds himself fancying the cute maid Charisa even though she plays coy with him in the scenes where they are alone. After one steamy kiss in the master's study, the fans of the show wanted Charisa and Nicholas together and rumors started to stir in the media outlets wondering whether Mina and Jason were a couple or not. Fans of the shows studied their body language to see if they were together or not. Mina's publicist Sharon showed her an article where someone wrote an entire piece on why Jason and Mina should get married. Mina burst into laughter.

Jason and Mina did not fall for the media hype. The truth was that Mina and Jason were good friends after getting to know each other from working three months on the show. They clicked and their chemistry brought their characters' storyline to another level. Mina had a boyfriend at the time and Jason was dating a regular person that was not in the industry. Jason called Mina one night while she was at her flat in London and told her that he had broken up with his girlfriend because she wanted privacy. Mina informed him that she broke up with her model boyfriend because he was cheating on her. They hung out a few times and Mina saw that he was down to earth unlike the rest of the guys in the industry she dated. He thought of the entertainment industry as she did. It was a job not their life. They started dating a few weeks ago but they were not an official couple yet.

Mina strolled down the streets of London wearing a black blazer over her white A-line dress and black pumps. She wore big sunglasses. Paparazzi surrounded her but she tried to ignore them as she searched for something on her phone. They constantly snapped pictures of her.

"Mina, smile for the camera!"

"Are you and Jason going to get married?"

"Are Nicholas and Charisa going to become an item on_ Society_?"

"Is it true that one of you is getting fired?"  
She strode into a designer shop as the paparazzi tried to follow her in as sales associates tried to block them. Mina walked into the bathroom and into a bathroom stall. She disappeared and reappeared in her flat.

"Jesus Christ!" She jumped when her eyes widen. Jason was walking out of her bedroom with nothing but jogging pants on and messy bed hair.

Jason freaked out. "You just disappeared and reappeared."

Mina knew she had been caught and quickly laughed. He looked like he just woke up. She laughed trying to play it off. "You're still sleepy. I just walked in the door." She took her keys out of her blazer pocket and shook them in front of her with a smile.

Jason looked confused. Artemis rubbed against Mina's leg purring. Mina frowned at Artemis then walked towards her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down into a breathtaking kiss. He slowly found himself loosing himself in the kiss as she broke away from him tilting her head and kissing him against as their tongues dangled with one another. He held her in a loose embrace. She pulled away from him.

Jason smiled. "I guess you're right. I just missed you. When I woke up, you were gone."

Mina smiled, "I know. I had a fashion shoot today for a new commercial."

Jason grinned as their lips met again. "I love watching you in tiny bikinis."

Mina said, "It wasn't that tiny." Jason smiled.

Mina broke away from him kicking off her heels. She walked into the kitchen. She asked as he followed her. "So how long are you here?" Jason picked up Artemis and began to pet him.

Jason said, "I'm taking a year off from acting."

Mina asked amused, "Seriously?"

Jason mocked her, "Seriously."

Mina laughed. "You know the paparazzi cornered me today." She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "They wanted to know if we were getting married and will our characters become an item on the show." Jason laughed.

Mina twisted opened the water. "Come on. They have to know that you are a big Hollywood star. You're not going to stay on a periodic soap opera."

Jason said, "Well, it's boosting the ratings of the show and that's a good thing." Jason winked. "Thanks to me, you still have a job."

Mina cut her eyes at him. "Ha ha…very funny jerk."

Jason laughed as he looked at Artemis. He said, "Your owner is so unappreciative."

Mina mocked. "Then, I guess we should leak to the media that we are dating to blow the ratings out of the roof."

Jason stopped smiling. Mina watched as he shut down in front of her. She could see the hurt in her eyes. Jason said hurt, "I thought you really liked me, Mina. I guess you're just like the rest of the other girls." Jason walked off to her bedroom to gather his clothes.

Mina panicked. He thought that she was only dating him to boost the ratings of the show. She rushed after him and said apologetic, "I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean it."

She followed him into her spacious bedroom. She watched as he quickly slipped on his shirt and started buttoning it up. He said frustrated, "No wondered you wanted to date me. I thought that you actually liked me." He looked at her with disgust. "I thought this was real." He slipped on his shoes and walked passed her.

Artemis watched sitting on the kitchen counter as Mina rushed after Jason who storming out of the bedroom. Mina's heart pounded quickly. "I do like you, Jason." She emphasized. "This is real." Jason opened the front door about to step out.

Jason turned around catching Mina off guard. He challenged with steel green eyes. "Then why haven't you admitted that you are my girlfriend yet? Why didn't you invite me to dinner with your mother at eight tonight. Are you ashamed of me? Am I just another one of Mina's trophy boyfriends? Or you want someone bigger and more famous than me?"

Mina blurted out in panicky, "Yes, I'm your girlfriend and we could go to dinner to meet my mum if you like." Mina shook her head. "I want you, Jason. I am happy with you."

Jason froze. He turned around and said overly pleased with himself. "I knew it!"

Mina stood dumbfounded. He played her. Mina looked angrily as she grabbed her designer shoe from the floor and yelled angrily, "Get out!"

Jason added quickly. "I'll see you at eight." He quickly closed the door as Mina's pump hit the back of it.

Artemis laughed. "He really is a good actor." Artemis ducked when Mina's other shoe almost hit him.

_Los Angeles, California, USA_

Around five that evening, Darien strolled in dressed in an expensive dark blue suit with a matching blue tie. He sat his briefcase by the coat hanger. He locked up behind him.

He walked in the kitchen and was stunned when Serena and Rini were not at the kitchen table or any tracing of food ready for him. She always had something prepared for him when he got off from work.

The living room was quiet and empty. Darien slowly walked up the stairs passing the pictures on the wall of the life together including their wedding ceremony. Darien walked upstairs to the oak floors. The first floor of the their home included a kitchen, a utility room, a dining room, a small bathroom, living room, and study that he used as an office. The second floor contained three bedrooms. One was the master bedroom where they slept which connected to their own private bathroom. There was Rini's room across the hall with a sign on her wall saying "Rini's Room" in bright pink letters. There was a guest bedroom when guests would come and spend the night, and there was a bathroom.

Darien smiled when he saw a crack in Rini's room. He heard the sound of the television. He slowly pushed back the door to Rini's room. She was wearing a pink dress with her hair in pigtails. She had her room painted in pink with pink walls, pink dresser set, and a twin bed with pink spread on them. She was sitting on the floor with her stuff Sailor Moon doll watching her favorite TV show.

Darien knocked on the door. Rini's eyes lit up as she saw her daddy. She ran up to him saying happily, "Daddy, you're home." Darien lifted up his tiny princess and cradled her in his arms as she gave him a big home. She was a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes that he found out that was genetic trait from his side of the family. She looked like the splitting image of Serena.

"So how is my princess today?"

Rini said, "Good."

"So what did you learn in school today?"

"I learnt how to spell my name. I can say the alphabet and count to ten." She asked happily, "Can I show you daddy?"

"Of course you can."

Darien sat on edge of the bed as he watched Rini recite her ABC's and count to ten. He praised her when she finished. He then watched as she wrote her entire name at her small pink table in her tiny pink chair. Darien was impressed that she wrote Serenity Shields legibly even though her S's and E's were backwards.

He hugged her. She beamed as he called her the smartest little girl in the world.

She smiled as she crawled on his knee and watched her favorite TV show with him. It was another TV show about a teenager girl who had the power to change into a pop star and only her best friend Jamie and her dad Jim know about it. Every episode like every other silly kid show ended in a moral lesson. Darien and Serena knew the plots and characters for all the shows because Rini watched them constantly.

Darien kissed the top of Rini's hair. He asked, "Where's your mom?"

Rini shrugged as her eyes were plastered on the TV. "I don't know. She's probably in her studio. She was speaking with someone on the phone earlier about getting a divorce." Darien's heart stopped for a moment. He was confused. He knew they were having problems, but not enough for a divorce."

Darien sat Rini on the bed. He could not think. He started to panic. He walked out. "I'm going to talk to your mother."

"Okay daddy."

Darien walked up to the back staircase that led to the Serena's private studio. She had a nervous breakdown a few years ago after Rini's birth. The doctor diagnosed her with postpartum depression. Instead of the birth of their child being a joyous occasion, it was the scariest time of his life.

They were coming home one night from a Christmas Eve party with some of their friends from work. Serena was heavily pregnant and was due the following month. Serena was his happy and outgoing wife. They were joking about something trivial at a red light. When a truck came out of nowhere and rambled inside of the car flipping them over and knocking them unconscious. It was the last time he would every see the Serena that he grew to love.

Darien woke up in a hospital an hour later confused and wondering what was going on. He was bandaged up and suffered from a slight concussion. The doctor informed him that he was in a car accident. The first thought that came to his mind was Serena and the baby. The doctor informed him that his wife was in critical condition. They had to perform lifesaving surgery since she was bleeding internally. They were performing an emergency C –section to get the baby out. Darien argued that it was too soon and that the baby was not due until that time next month. The doctor informed him that the baby was strong. When he asked about his wife, the doctor looked uncertain and simply said we'll do whatever they can to save her.

They were able to save Serena and on Christmas morning, their daughter was born. He held her in her arms and smiled at the bundle of joy in his arms. Yet, the moment was bittersweet. He did not want to imagine raising her alone without Serena. The doctors informed her that Serena situation was stable and they placed her in a coma. They did not know when she would wake up. Darien stayed by Serena's side for two weeks. The girls called every day to check on her and see how she was. Darien held his wife's hand as she rested. She finally woke up two weeks later. Darien knew something was wrong when Serena did not want to hold their daughter.

The doctors diagnosed her with her postpartum depression. Darien stayed with her even when she said hurtful things like she hated him and Rini. She was extremely depressed and became very insecure. She slept all day and constantly argued that she was getting fat and he didn't love her anymore because he thought she was fat and unattractive. The truth was that nothing was wrong with her. She was still beautiful but she was curvier. She had more of an hour glass figure and had filled out in all the right places. Her breasts were bigger and fuller, her hips were wider, and her butt was bigger. She had a little muffin top and some cellulite on her thighs but he did not care. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but it turned him off when she constantly complained about her imperfections. He would fall asleep on her complaining and she would still be talking.

She constantly accused him of cheating on every woman he speaks to. She even accused her of flirting with Rini's teacher and the woman was old enough to be his mother. She was never in the mood for sex anymore.

Their sex life had become dull and boring. Her sex drive was nonexistent. There was a time when she was soaking wet for him. Now, she could not get aroused. Her core stayed dried as the desert even when he would try to surprise her by eating her out. She never responded. Her core remained dry. He ended up having to buy lubricant just to have sex with her without hurting her. He had more fun learning about how honey is made then having sex with his wife. It felt like a chore instead of something fun. She did it like she was obligated to do so as his wife. He even recalled one time when he was on the verge of an orgasm that she asked if he was almost done. He lost his erection and left out that night. He went downstairs and fell asleep on the sofa watching a poker game that he found more interesting than sex with his wife. He could not even remember the last time he orgasm with his wife. He could tell that she was not into it and he found himself going flaccid inside of her. He pulled out of her frustrated.

It frustrated him that he was married to a beautiful woman and he had to resort to fantasizing about other women while masturbating to get off. He kept himself extremely busy at work and working out in the gym to stop from cheating on her.

It took Serena three months to finally hold Rini in her arms. Darien had to return to work and Serena was home alone with Rini. When she whined who was going to take care of his daughter, Darien snapped back you're her mother and stormed out of the apartment angrily. Rini cried so much and Serena tried to ignore her as she watched television. She eventually got up and tried to stop Rini from crying. It was that moment that she held Rini that she bonded with her and Rini stopped crying. The two were in sync ever since.

At first, Darien thought that it was cute that she was so close to her daughter. Now, he realized that she was using Rini as a shield to not be alone with him. When they went out, it was with Rini or a kid appropriate place. When they ate dinner, Rini was there and it was about Rini. When they were in bed, if she wasn't complaining about her flaws, it was about Rini. Even during sex, she wanted to make sure that Rini did not hear anything. The final straw was when she went two nights sleeping in Rini's bed because Rini was afraid of the dark. On the third day, Darien walked into Rini's room and demanded Serena get out of her bed. They had a big argument where he told her that he refused to have to explain to his daughter why mommy doesn't sleep with daddy anymore. He also told her that it was unnatural. Serena argued how he was a bad father to do such a thing. The next day, Darien spoke to his daughter and then brought Rini a nightlight and kept the door slightly ajar for her until she got over her fear of the dark.

"What the hell is wrong with you Serena?" Serena swung around. She was painting a picture of Rini in a sundress in a sunflower field on a sunny day.

Darien slammed the door behind her and stormed towards her. He stood a foot away from her. "A freaking divorce."

Serena was dumbfounded. She had not told anybody and he knew.

As if he read her thoughts, he answered, "Rini told me."

Serena said, "You're the one that is cheating." She threw the black panties at him. He caught them looking confused at it. "I found them in your jacket's pocket. They're not mines. Who do they belong to, Darien?" Serena folded her arms across her chest daring him to weasel his way out of the situation.

Darien looked at the panties as he admired their texture. An amused look came over his handsome face before he burst into laughter. She looked confused. "No one babe. It's a prototype for work for our lingerie collection. Our client is a very eccentric woman. She slipped them in my jacket pocket at a board meeting." Darien twirled the panties around in his hand. "There were ten other people in the board meeting if you don't believe me."

Serena arched her eyebrow. "Who's the client?"

"Alexa Apple."

Serena looked amused. "That horrible actress who does all those horrible Z movies that are so bad they are funny."

Darien smiled. "Yup. She might suck as an actress, but she has a pretty big fan base."

Serena looked at Darien, and she knew that his story was ridiculous to be true. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry I accused you of having an affair."

Darien kissed Serena. He then embraced her in his arms. He pulled away from her and lifted her chin so that she stared at him directly in his eyes. "Serena, you have to trust me. I have never cheated on you. You drive me crazy, but I love you. I love our life and I love our daughter."

Serena walked away from him. She ran her hands through her messy hair. "I know that Darien. I don't know why I am like this. But you're not happy. You're miserable."

Darien turned to her in disbelief. "Serena, we have problems like everyone else does. No relationship is perfect. We're going to fight and disagree."

Serena spun around and tilted her head. She said naively, "And I thought we'll live happily ever after like in the fairy tales. I'm Princess Serenity and you're my Prince Endyimon. We were supposed to get married and lived happily ever after. We're not supposed to fight and we are supposed to agree on everything."

Darien lit up as he stared at his naïve wife. He said walking towards her, "There's a reason that it ends at happily ever after. Plus, it would be boring if we agreed on everything. Don't you think? Plus, I love fighting with you." He stood before her and placed a kissed on her cheek. "Because the makeup sex is unbelievably."

He leaned over to place a kiss on Serena's neck. Serena looked at the ceiling with an anxious look of her face waiting for this moment of intimacy to be over. Darien moved to kiss the other side of her neck. Serena felt like she could not breathe. She closed her eyes hoping to feel desire and warmth but that feeling never came. There was no longer that spark. His wet kisses irritated her skin. His touch made her skin crawl. When she saw his hands moving to push off her plaid shirt off her shoulders, she pushed him away and back away from him like his touch repelled her. Darien looked at her strangely.

He asked stunned, "What is it?"

Serena gave him a fake smile. "I'm just not in the mood." The atmosphere turned very tense.

Darien looked in disbelief. Serena fidgets nervously. Darien laughed lightly to stop from crying. She could see a range of emotions run through him. He could not believe what he was about to ask. He closed his eyes then opened them to look at her. "Do you want to try one of Lita's treats to get you in the mood?"

Serena pointed to the painting changing the subject. "I really need to finish my portrait for art class. It's due tomorrow." Darien fumed. She cared more about that damn art class than him.

Darien laughed to himself. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He shook his head. "I can't believe my wife doesn't want to have sex with me anymore. The thought of it repels her. I can have any woman I want, but the one I want, the one I married, doesn't want to fuck me anymore."

Serena said weakly, "I'm sorry."

Darien snorted. "I bet you are." He asked, "So are you fucking someone else? Is it someone at art school because we haven't had sex in about six months and probably good sex in God knows how long?"

Serena cried out, "No, look I'll eat the treats if you want."

"I don't want a pity fuck!" Darien yelled startling Serena. "My wife doesn't want me anymore! I don't want _you_ to treat making love to _your_ husband as a chore. So no Serena, I don't want you to eat the treats." He looked at her with angry eyes. He stormed past her. He placed his hand on the door opening it. He turned to her and said spitefully, "If I repel you that much, you can sleep in the guest room. But you can forget a divorce. I'll be damned if I give you permission to screw another guy. We're in this until death."

Serena stared at him with icy eyes that matched his steel ones "Oh! And when I catch the son of bitch that is screwing my wife, I will kill him." Serena's eyes widen. "As a matter of fact, I will kill every last one of your lovers until there is only your husband left. I will be the only one fucking my wife from now on." He glanced at the painting. He gave her a wicked smile. "Nice painting." He closed the door behind him. Serena stood stunned and a little scared. Her husband had snapped and it was all her fault.


	6. Chapter 6: Mummy Dearest

_Hey guys! Special thanks to ISana55, LoveInTheBattleField, and everyone else who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments are always appreciated. _

_Even though Ever After is mainly about the trials and tribulations of Darien and Serena's relationship, it also focuses on the lives of their friends so every chapter will not focus on Serena and Darien. This story is realistic so the characters go through real life problems. In the real world, people are not the same person they were when they were younger. We grow up. We change. We make mistakes. We do things we are not proud of. We get married. Become parents. Some marriages last while others fall apart. People cheat. People lie. People hurt you. We fall in love. We fall out of love. We get our hearts broken. We put ourselves back together. One moment, everything is perfect. The next minute, everything is a mess. We are constantly adapting. Life constantly changes. Life changes you and if you don't adapt, life passes you by._

_ Later on the story may become more supernatural. However, I want to develop the characters' storylines first before I get to that point. Here's the next chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Six: Mummy Dearest

It was ten minutes after eight in the evening. Mina groaned in agony as she stood outside of her mother's maroon brick Georgian home in Surrey. Her long blonde hair hung down her back as she wore her little black square neckline, A-line dress that fell a few inches below her knees with black pumps. Mina let out a puff of air. She hated visiting her mother. She tried to avoid her at all costs. She would not have been there tonight if it wasn't for her stupid boyfriend Jason.

While Mina was in the shower, she left her phone on the nightstand by her bed. Jason dressed in a grey t-shirt and black jogging pants sat on the bed eating a bag of popcorn. He was watching an action movie starring his favorite actor Liam Neeson. Her phone started vibrating on the table. Jason cut his eyes to the phone that sat on a nightstand by the other side of the bed where Mina slept. He tossed another piece of popcorn in his mouth. The phone stopped vibrating. He wondered if it was another guy that was calling her. They were not official yet.

He did not want to ask her if she was seeing other guys while they were dating because he was afraid she would say yes. The phone started vibrating again. Jason gawked at the phone eating popcorn. He grew annoyed. They had just spent another wonderful night of not sleeping together again. Mina said that she enjoyed when they cuddled. He corrected that men don't cuddle. They spoon. Mina smiled as she tossed him a blasé look. Mina made a big deal of not sleeping with the guys that she worked with.

When he confronted him about this, she asked him how many actors have he seen worked together again after they dated. He was speechless. So he settled for dates at her favorite restaurants and taking her shopping in European cities that caused a media frenzy. They cuddled on her sofa or at his place watching romantic movies on her nights, and action movies on his night. It was hard for them to watch their own work because they found themselves critiquing their performance instead of enjoying the movie. He would tell her how great her performance was in her work while she told him the same about his. Jason worried that she was placing him in the friend zone. He called his best friend Mike and explained the situation to him. Mike told him that he was definitely in danger of being in friend zone.

He did not get his attraction to Mina. Sure, she was hot. But there were plenty of hot women in his industry. He could not go out anywhere without a woman flirting with him or slipping her phone number or her panties in his pocket. Yet, Mina wasn't like the others. She never gave him the same zealous look that most women gave him. Something was magical and mysterious about her. Like how sometimes she seemed to appear out of nowhere and always came up with a perfect explanation why. The phone started vibrating again. He stared at it. She was an enigmatic woman that had bewitched his heart. He wasn't giving up on her without a fight.

He found himself leaning over the side of the bed and picking up her phone. It was someone named Patricia.

He answered it.

"Hello."

"Oh, is my daughter there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Oh, I'm Mina's mother Patricia. Is Mina there? I heard she has been home for a couple of weeks." Jason was taken aback that Patricia did not seemed even a little bit surprised that a man had pick up her daughter's phone. Was Mina constantly surrounded by people or was she really so promiscuous that her mother did not even bat an eye when a man answered her phone? Patricia spoke with superciliousness like she was superior to everyone. "Please inform my daughter that I am having a dinner party and she is to be there tomorrow at eight pm. No excuses."

"OK."

"Good boy. Tell her to bring you too." The phone clicked off. Jason remained confused as ever. Mina walked out of the shower a minute later with a big towel wrapped tight around her body. Her hair was wet and clung to her wet body. Jason's eyes darkened as his eyes roamed over her entire body. He placed the bag of popcorn over his growing bulge in his pants.

Mina looked at him like she was used to men admiring her body. She asked as she saw her phone in his hand. She asked nonchalantly, "Who called?"

Jason explained that her mother had called to Mina's displeasure and invited them over to her place tomorrow night. Jason spent the next few minutes being screamed at and protecting himself as she beat him with the pillow until he grabbed her wrists and flipped her over on the bed. She quieted as she lied beneath him as his arousal brushed up against her wet core. Her blue eyes matched his darkened desire. He leaned down and kissed her as he caressed her long silky legs and grinded their arousals against one another. They spent the next half hour in a heavy make out session.

Mina covered her eyes when she saw bright headlights approaching her. She lowered her hand in amused astonishment when she saw it was a taxi. She was stunned to see Jason step out of the taxi dressed nicely in a blue dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He leaned over to pay the driver and she noticed a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand. He walked up the steps to meet her as the taxi drove off.

Mina smiled as she looked at him. He stood next to her. She said stunned, "I can't believe you came."

Jason smiled. "Of course, I was invited." He looked at the door with the roses behind his back.

Mina smiled at the flowers. "The flowers looked lovely."

Jason smirked waiting for the door to open. "They're not for you. They're for your mother." Mina feigned disappointment causing Jason to laugh.

"I won't say I'm sorry. That was an asinine thing to do this morning."

Jason turned to her. "You're so hard to read sometimes, Mina. What else could I have done to get you admit that you care about me?"

Mina looked at him. "You could have just asked."

Jason snorted. "Mina, I'll have better luck trying to get the truth out of a compulsive liar than get a straight answer from you."

"Ouch, that stung."

"But I accept your apology."

Mina arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

Jason grinned. "You're excuse. Saying you 'won't say I'm sorry' is your way of apologizing without apologizing."

"So you are an expert on me after dating me for like three weeks?"

Jason corrected. "Today makes four weeks…a month and not including the three months that we were friends prior." Mina laughed.

Jason looked confused. No one had come to answer the door yet. "Why are we still waiting outside?"

Mina laughed whimsically, "Because I never rang the doorbell."

Jason looked confused as he reached over to ring the fancy doorbell. Jason stood back looking at the door. He glanced at Mina. "You really don't like your mother."

Mina smiled, "No I just really hate her." Jason looked shock at Mina. He quickly turned around when the front door opened.

A mid-aged woman opened the door. "Hegel." Mina greeted her with a big smile on her face. Mina hugged the woman.

"My little Minako! I haven't seen you in ages." The woman embraced Jason too as Jason looked amazed as stepped inside of the beautiful home that had a welcoming golden glow to it. He was surrounded by wealthy and luxury unlike his humble beginnings.

He watched with a smile as Mina hugged her mother happily along with a little girl that looked like a twelve-year-old version of Mina with long beautiful golden hair and blue eyes smoothed back by a white headband. She was wearing a black sequin princess dress and black patent, ribboned ballet shoes and matching black stockings.

Mina knelt down and smiled at her little sister Ariel. Ariel happily embraced her. She said happily, "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Ariel Brandon was Mina's half-sister and Patricia's daughter from her first husband Lord Deacon Brandon, a wealthy English blue blood. Ariel was born when Patricia remarried him after divorcing Mina's father. He died two years after Ariel was born along with his best friend when their plane crashed overseas while going on holiday to the Bahamas. Mina believed that Deacon was the only man that her mother ever really loved.

Patricia dressed lovely in a black wrap dress and heels walked over to Jason. She embraced him as he placed a kiss on her cheek thanking her for inviting him and handing her the roses. Patricia simply smiled.

Ariel twisted from side to side as she grinned at Mina. She spoke in a British accent. "Mina, is he your boyfriend?"

Mina glanced at Jason who stood next to her mother. He gave her a look awaiting her answer. Mina smiled as said, "I guess he is."

Ariel blushed. "He's a hunk." Everyone laughed.

Mina stood up placing her hand on her little sister's back directing her to the dining room as Patricia followed behind them with her arm wrapped around Jason as she spoke to them.

At dinner, Patricia sat at the end of the dining room table that she often used to entertain dozens of guests. Jason and Ariel sat on opposite ends next to her. Mina sat next to Jason. Hegel was the head maid and cook. Hegel cooked them a delicious dinner of baked turkey with gravy and mash potatoes and green beans.

Mina sipped her glass of Chardonnay as she listened as her mother and sister grilled Jason on various questions which he happily answered.

Patricia cut a slice of her turkey with her fork and knife. She asked, "So Jason. How old are you?"

Jason smiled. "I'm twenty-three ma'am."

Ariel asked excitedly, "Do you have any sisters?"

Jason smiled and answered, "I have two sisters and a younger brother. I have an older sister who is a college professor and I have a younger brother and sister who are twins and your age."

Ariel's eyes lit up. "That's awesome. We could be friends."

Jason laughed. "My little sister would adore you."

Patricia asked, "And what about your parents? Where did you grow up?"

Jason said, "I lived on the outskirts of Liverpool with my parents. They were both educators. My father actually quit teaching for a while to help me pursue my career until were twelve and decided I did not want to do it anymore. I wanted to be a normal kid."

Mina learnt more about Jason from the dinner than the entire three months she knew him. Mina asked, "Why did you quit acting when you were younger?"

Jason said, "I was growing up in an industry that wants a child star to remain a child forever. My career started to decline. I no longer was getting lead roles anymore and I was no longer that cute adorable kid. It wasn't fun anymore. My mum asked me if I wanted to quit and I told her that I did. I never regretted my decision and I enjoyed having a normal childhood again. When my father suddenly died shortly after I graduated from high school, something inside of me changed. He always told me that life was short and to live a life with no regrets. It took his death to really make that sink into my mentality. The acting bug bit me again. I wanted to act again. I returned to the industry and went after things that actually interest and challenged me." He looked at the three females that listen silently to every word that he said. He glanced at Mina with a smile as she sipped her wine. "I have no regrets." Patricia and Ariel smiled at one another for a second as Mina gulped.

Later on during the evening, they ate German chocolate cake for desert that Hegel had made from scratch. Patricia asked with a smile as she sipped her Moscato, "So was it love at first sight with my daughter? I was actually watching some episodes of _Society. _I could see the chemistry between you two. I thought this is the guy that Mina should marry." Jason smiled self-consciously.

Mina dropped her fork on her plate in annoyance at her mother. She said irritated, "Mother, we just started dating like yesterday. Could you drop the marriage talk?"

Patricia placed her hands on the table and said, "Daughter, could you please act civil to your dear mama in front out guest. Must everyone know how much you hate me?" Patricia took a sip of her wine.

Mina said with a fake smile, "Sure, mother." Jason and Ariel made eye contact in the tense room.

After dinner, Charles, Patricia's boyfriend, walked in. He was a very powerful and high ranking official in Parliament. He was also a blue blood and the grandson of an earl. He was a distance cousin to Henry VIII. Charles was a tubby man dressed in a three piece grey suit with a salt and pepper comb over and a thick mosaic mustache. He adored Mina's mother as much she adored spending his money and the lavish gifts and exotic trips he gave her.

Ariel adored Charles and called him Uncle Charles. Patricia dated a series of wealthy and powerful men. She already had been married four times before in her forty years and took half of their fortunes with every divorce. Yet, men still worshipped the ground that she walked on. Even though Mina despised her mother's lifestyle, she had to admit that her mother was still a very beautiful woman in a class and elegance of her own.

Everyone gathered in the sitting room around a small table by a large picture window that showed a lovely view of the green pastures and the crystal blue lake in the horizons. Hegel served them hot tea and teacakes while Charles played Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake" on the piano as Ariel brilliantly danced her ballet routine in front of them. As she finished, they all happily applauded her as she curtsied and thanked them.  
After Ariel's performance, Jason stood up by the fireplace with Patricia and Charles. He listened listlessly to Charles go on about politics nodding occasionally. He glanced at Mina and Ariel sitting at the piano like two peas in a pod as they placed a tune to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Ariel laughed. He stared at her affectionately. He found himself wondering if she would be a great mother to his children. Whoa! He did not just go there. He never thought about settling down and having children before. Now, he was at a family dinner with Mina and her dysfunctional family and he was thinking about having a family with her.

He shook his head and found Patricia smiling warmly at him. He gulped. Did she know what he was thinking?

Patricia placed a warm hand on Charles' arm stopping him from talking. She said softly, "Darling, could you summon Hegel for the champagne? It's time." Charles jumped up.

He said alert, "Yes darling." He excused himself and walked out of the room. Jason was internally grateful to Patricia.

Patricia said looking at Mina, "You must be patient with my daughter. It takes her a while to open up."

Jason asked curiously, "Excuse me for asking, but why does Mina have so much animosity for you? You seemed like such a wonderful woman."

Patricia smiled coolly at him. "Dear, some family secrets are better left unsaid." Jason simply stared at her. She placed a warm hand of his arm as she walked passed him. He turned around to her. She greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek as Hegel returned with a tray of champagne.

Hegel circled the room and handed them all a glass of champagne. She stood in the center holding hands with Charles and looking at him affectionately.

She turned to her two daughters. She said happily, "Girls, I want to make an announcement. Charles and I are madly in love and we're getting married."

Ariel beamed with happiness. "That's amazing mummy." Ariel raced towards her mother setting down the champagne and embraced both of them. "I'm so happy for both of you."

Mina rolled her eyes and simply lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. Patricia happily kissed her fiancé.

Later on that night, Mina and Jason arrived back at Mina's flat in Kensington. Jason leaned over and thanked the cab driver and paid him a little extra. Jason watched as Mina walked out of the bathroom freshly showered in a tank top and cute fuzzy pajama pants. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail. Jason smiled as he watched her walk around the bed to her side as she continued to rub the moisturizer on her arms. She looked nothing like the glamorous girl he sat in the magazine. She looked natural beautiful. She yawned as she crawled in the bed next to him. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. She cuddled up next to him as he flipped off the telly and adjusted himself to be more comfortable next to her. As he pulled her tightly in his arms, he sighed as he smelled the wonderful scent of her shampoo.

She said sleepily, "Thanks for coming tonight."

Jason smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I didn't. You manipulated me into inviting you."

Jason asked curiously, "Mina?"

She yawned. "Yeah."

"Why don't you like your mother?"

Mina drifted off. "Don't wanna talk about it. Good night, Jason." She was asleep. Jason sighed. It seemed like both the mother and daughter were stubborn. He yawned and fell into a deep slumber.

After a long day of taking bioscience courses and preclinical classes, Ami was exhaustive. What made it worse was sometimes she would run into Greg. There was an awkward silence between them and they tried to stay at out of the other person's way. He stared at her with apologetic eyes.

Ami walked in the student union for her lunch break. She quickly hid behind a pillar. She slowly peeped out to see Greg sitting at a table with a short-haired brunette with perfect hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. She knew it was Heather. She wasn't particular beautiful and her looks were quite average, but Greg looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Heather laughed at something he said as he fed her one of his fries. Ami never laughed at Greg's jokes because she found them corny. She saw something that she never saw in Greg's eyes. He gazed in her pretty chocolate eyes with so much affection. Ami could tell they were madly in love with one another. Greg leaned towards her and gave Heather an affectionate kiss on the lips. Ami hated public displays of affection. He whispered something in Heather's ear that caused her to laugh. They looked perfect together.

It was easy for them to be together. It was not hard as it was when they were together. Ami slowly walked away. She walked passed a large oak tree and reappeared at Raye's temple in Japan. She walked into Raye's room and sat on the floor staring at nothing in particular.

Raye dressed in her traditional miko attire read a group of giggling school girls their fortune as they prayed for confidence and to be lucky in love.

Raye walked into her room. She stood stunned when she saw a pensive Ami sitting on the floor of her room staring at a blank wall.

Raye slid her door closed behind her.

Ami stared at the blank wall. "It's easy to be with her. That's why he chose her over me."

Raye sat on the edge of her bed. She knew the answer but she asked anyway. "Who?"

"Greg," Ami turned to her. "He's getting married next month. I saw him with his fiancée and they were so happy together.

Raye said apologetically with a smile, "I'm sorry they are so happy together."

Ami smiled at Raye. "Don't mock me Raye. I loved Greg since I was fourteen-years-old. I gave him my innocence when I was seventeen. Besides school, he's been everything to me."

Raye added, "You mean besides school and being a sailor scout and saving the world week after week." Ami looked at Greg. Raye continued, "Ami, the only time you interacted with Greg was when he was a rainbow carrier and when Prince Endyimon was after him for being a rainbow carrier. Other than that, you hardly spoke to him or spent time with him. After being a sailor, your everything was school not Greg. I think he knows that."

Ami lashed out, "That isn't true."

"So if you had to choose between being with Greg and being a doctor. What would you choose?"

Ami hesitated. She dreamt of being a doctor since as long as she remembered. She strived to be the best. She loved Greg, but her passion to become a doctor was stronger.

Ami leaned her head against the wall. She realized that Raye was right.

Raye stood up from her bed and sat on the floor next to Ami. She placed a comforting arm around her friend. Raye said, "Greg is a great guy, but you outgrew him a long time ago. You were accepted into the best medical program in the world and every other program you applied for. He was not. You are the better doctor and the better student. Greg sees that, and he is stepping away so that you can focus one hundred percent on your goal. Focus on becoming Ami Mizuno the doctor and let everything else fall into place naturally."

Ami said, "I don't want to end up alone-"

"You won't."

"I also don't want to be the mother so busy that she never spends time with her daughter." She thought about her mother Sharon. Sharon was a great woman and a great surgeon, but Ami spent most of childhood alone because her mother was too busy at the hospital. The happiest day in her life was the day she met Serena. She wasn't alone in more. She had friends. She had a family. Ami rested her head on Raye's shoulder.

Ami smiled. "You're right. Greg was a wonderful guy, and I enjoyed my time with him. But I am now going to focus completely on school without any distractions." Ami added, "Can I just feel sorry for myself today and then move on tomorrow?"

Raye laughed. "Sounds fine to me. Wanna go catch up with Lita and get wasted." Ami nodded. They started to laugh.

They ended up at a club. Raye wore a tiny red silky dress with a plunging v-neckline with high heels and Ami wore a tight, yellow and backless halter mini dress with matching stilettos. They ended up at a night club called Ravens. They invited Lita to come out with them, but she told that she was busy with the restaurants.

They laughed as they danced with one another in the crowd to LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem." They were extremely intoxicated as they danced with the crowd to the song. When the DJ started playing Katy Perry's "Dark Horse", they started dancing so seductively with one another moving their hips and asses in beat with the song, people thought they were lovers and most of the men in the club eyes were on them.

Ami left Raye on the dance floor as Raye danced seductively between two guys to R Kelly's "Cookie". Ami leaned over the counter and asked the bartender for two beers. The bartender, who was built like a bouncer with a bald head, nodded as he wiped a glass with a towel.

"So is that your girlfriend out there or are you just really good friends?" Ami turned to her left and had to catch her breath. A handsome Japanese guy with a perfect English accent sat on the stood next to her. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was tall with beautiful wavy dark hair and dark eyes. He had a slim muscular physique and he was wearing a nice dress shirt and jeans. He was drinking a beer. He exuded of sophistication and wealth like he did not belong there. He glanced over again at the dance floor. His eyes widen when Raye did the booty roll as she brushed her tight ass against on the guy's crotch as she came up. "Wow! That was so hot. I wondered if you can dance like that. I bet you're great in bed from how you were dancing." Ami saw him checking out her body from the corner of her eye. He was clearly intoxicated. She saw three empty beer bottles next to him.

Ami looked bemused. She was impressed that he spoke perfect English and he had no clue that she understood everything that he said. When the bartender handed her the beer, Ami thanked him in Japanese. The guy held out his hand signaling the waiter and said, "No, put it on my tab." The bartender nodded.

Ami turned to the guy. She watched as he took another sipped of his beer. Ami smiled. She said in English, "Thanks for the beer." His eyes widen as he spat out the beer all over the bar. He said panicky turning to her, "I am so sorry if I offended you. I normally don't ask like this! I hardly go to clubs." He continued to apology. "I normally do not objectify women even though I find you extremely hot and I want to have sex with you….Shit!" Ami looked at him with amused eyes. He slapped his hand against his forehead.

She laughed. "It's okay. Thanks for the beers again."

Ami started to walk off. "Wait!" She glanced at Raye clearly having dry sex with both the guys on the dance floor. Ami turned around. The guy said apologetic almost pitifully. "Do you mind sitting with me for a moment?"  
Ami smiled apologetic. "I have to get back to my friend."

He checked out Raye on the dance floor. "It seems like your friend is bailing on you." Ami turned around placing the beers on the counter.

Ami rushed through the crowd when she saw Raye was about to leave with the two guys. Ami grabbed Raye's shoulder. A very intoxicated Raye said slurring, "I'm fine, Ami. I am just going to go home with these guys."

Ami frowned. "No, you're not. You're coming with me."

Raye pleaded. "I want to go, Ami. I need this."

Ami shook her head. "This is not the answer." Ami knew that Raye was lonely. She missed her grandfather and she missed Chad. It took not having him anymore to make her realize how much he meant to her. She would sometimes wake up crying for him and cry herself back to sleep dreaming about him. Ami pitied her, but she was not going to let these guys take advantage of her intoxicated state.

One of the guys frowned and said, "Look babe unless you are coming along to party, back off. She's says she want to go."

Ami frowned at the guy with icy eyes. He touched her wrist. Ami zeroed in on the other's guy hand on her wrist. Her other hand formed a first. A surge of energy rose in her body. Her eyes started to glow blue. She gasped when she saw a fist punched the guy who was holding her wrist in the face knocking him the ground and the other guy being flipped over.

Ami turned around as her eyes returned to normal and saw that it was the guy from the bar with serious martial arts skills. He looked at the guys on the ground and said, "The women already told you it's not going to happen so beat it." The guys frowned at the man and ran over cursing under their breath.

Raye's knees started to buckle as she started to black out and lose consciousness. The guy quickly caught her and scooped her in her arms.

He said, "Come on. Let's get her home." Ami nodded. She sat in the black seat of his Jaguar with an unconscious Raye lying on her with her stomach on the seat. Ami slowly caressed Raye's hair.

The guy was impressed when he saw that Raye lived in temple. He said in disbelief as he carried her up the stairs with Ami next to him. "I can't believe she's a Shinto priestess." Ami smiled. He led her to Raye's room. Ami helped Raye changed into her night clothes and tucked her into bed. She gave her a quick peck on the top of her hair.

She walked out of Raye's room closing the door behind her. She was stunned when she saw the guy was still there.

She saw him admiring the scenery of the temple. She walked towards him. She said, "Thank you for helping us out back there."

He said, "You're welcome." He turned to her and said with a weak smile. "I feel like an ass for objectifying you in a club."

Ami laughed. "I think everyone gets objectified in a club."

He smiled and asked, "How's your friend? Is she going to be okay?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, she's okay, but she will have a hell of a headache tomorrow." The guy laughed as he smiled at her. They locked eyes for a moment. Ami broke away from his intensive stare.

Ami said, "Thanks again for helping us out-"

He interrupted, "Walter…my name is Walter Alan." He held out his hand.

Ami shook his hand feeling a tingle in the pit of her stomach. "Ami."

He said, "It's nice to meet you, Ami."

Ami smiled. "It was nice to meet you too." He stared at her for a moment. Ami became uncomfortably hot suddenly like she wanted to jump out of her skin. She glanced back at Raye's room. "Well, I have to go check on Raye again. May sure she makes it through the night. Thank you Mr. Alan..."

"Oh no…no formal titles. You're Ami and I'm Walter."

Ami said bemused, "Fine, good night then, Walter…" She turned around and walked off twisting her hips knowing that he was checking out her ass.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow!" He shouted out suddenly.

Ami continued walking away. "Good night, Walter."

"I'll be here tomorrow at noon if you want to have lunch with me." She never responded. Walter sighed as he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Ami spent the night at Raye's to make sure she was okay. Raye woke up the next day with a pounding headache and huge hangover. Raye looked embarrassed for getting that drunk. Ami told her that it was okay. Raye smiled. Ami told her about Walter. Raye told her that she totally should go out with him.

Just as he said, Walter showed up at the temple at noon. He was dressed nicely in a button down plaid shirt and khaki pants and black shoes. He greeted Raye who instantly liked him. He offered to invite her to join them, but Raye said that she was busy.

Ami walked down the stairs dressed in a sleeveless, white sheath dress that emphasized all of her curves with matching white heels. Ami had no idea why she liked teasing this man with her body. She knew that he wanted her. He even told her drunken last night that he wanted to have sex with her.

After lunch at a local café, they stopped buy a local coffee shop and he brought them two caramel frappuccinos. They strode through the park.

Ami asked, "So where did you learn how to speak English? Your accent is perfect." They were speaking Japanese.

"I went to boarding school in England. Brymore Academy in Somerset. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked feigning ignorance.

Walter rolled his eyes. "Come on. I could smell one of us a mile away. I can tell your friend Raye comes from money to. So what school did you go to because your English is impeccable also?"

Ami grinned. "I went to Badminton School until grade eight."

Walter said excitedly, "I knew it."

Ami changed the subject. "So are you from here?"

Walter said, "My family is from here, but I spent most of my time in boarding school. I currently live overseas."

Ami said, "That's cool. So what brings you back home?"

Walter said, "I am on vacation visiting my parents and also returning my cheating ex-wife back to her family."

Ami looked confused. "What?"

"I caught my wife in bed with my one of my best friends so I divorced her a year ago and she was still in my life. She has no aspirations in life besides being a pain in my ass so I returned her home for her family to deal with. They kept offering to buy her a ticket to return home, but she would never go. So I took her." He smiled relieved. Ami burst into laughter. "What's your story?" Ami shook her head. Walter asked again, "What's your story? You looked as lonely as I did last night."

Ami laughed. She did not understand why she felt the urge to tell him, but she figured that she would never see him again. "The only guy that I ever loved for the last eight years of my life told me that he is marrying another woman next month after we made love two weeks ago." She added shamefacedly. "Then I slept with him afterwards."

"Ouch!" He took another sip of his drink. "If it makes you feel better, I still slept with my ex-wife for three months after we divorced even though I hated her. She did not have a place to stay and it was there so I took it." Ami giggled.

Ami stopped once they reached a curb in the pathway. Ami began to say good-bye. He cut her off. "Come back with me to my hotel room."

Ami was taken aback. She said tickled, "So that you can have sex with me?"

Walter said smugly, "Of course." He turned to her. "I'm leaving tomorrow. The chances of us seeing one another again are one in a billion. We are obviously physically attractive to one another. It's been two weeks for you and nine months for me." Walter caressed the side of Ami's face. She felt a chill run through her spine. Her stomach was twisted in knots and felt hot all over. "We were both searching for someone to take home last night to lose ourselves in and forget our problems for a few moments. You and I both know that if it was not for your friend getting drunk, you and I would have slept together." He took a step closer to her until they were inches apart. "So come back to my room with me."

A few minutes later, Ami found herself in Walter's penthouse in a five star hotel. She stepped out of her heels as her feet sunk in the soft white carpet. He slowly unzipped the back of her dress pulling it slowly off her shoulders. He turned her in his arms and began to kiss her softly on the lips. Their kiss soon turned into something deeper as she found herself wrapping her arms around him and herself being picked up by him and being effortlessly carried to his king-sized bed.

Their clothes lied scattered all over the floor. Ami whimpered in pleasure as her hands roamed his muscular physique. He slowly made love to her with so much skill and tenderness that it brought tears to her eyes. His impressive member continued hitting her sweet spot over and over again. He passionately kissed her as she matched his rhythm. She climaxed so many times with him that she lost count.

Ami laughed. She could not believe one sexual encounter with a complete stranger overshadowed her entire sexual relationship with Greg. He asked if it was okay for him to come inside of her on their first round. She shook her head even though he looked safe and she was on the pill. She knew she could never be too careful in this day and time. He used a big pack of condoms. She laughed when she saw that he had two boxes. He dared them to use them all before he left.

Ami saw the sun starting to set. She looked in disbelief. She asked tiredly, "How long have we been at it?"

Walter leaned over and checked the counter. He said, "Well we started at two and it's after six." Ami burst into laughter.

Ami smiled. "Well, I guess this is my cue to leave."

Walter turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow. Walter shook his head. "No, it's not. I don't want you to leave just yet. Let's talk for a while. My flight doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon anyway."

Ami arched her eyebrow. "You want me to stay. We basically had a one night stand and you want me to stay."

Walter looked confused. "And your point is…."

Ami turned towards him. Walter's eyes dropped to her big breasts jiggling in front of him. Ami rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to kick me out and say that 'I'll call you' and never call."

Walter looked amused as he looked up at her face. "I'm sorry." Ami did not know whether he was apologizing for ogling her breasts or not knowing about one night stands. "I was married for like eight years. I'm a bit rusty on…what's this called now?"

Ami said, "Hooking up…"

"Hooking up?" He said, "You never had a serious relationship before?"

Ami shook her head. "No, none of them ever lasted. They'll tell me that they'll call and they never do. My ex, the one that's getting married, is the closest thing I had to a real relationship and now, I look back on it. It was a series of hookups." Ami rolled on her back and dropped her head on the pillow. "I am really pathetic."

Walter rolled on top of her. He softly kissed her nose causing her to smile. He said, "You deserved something real. You're special, Ami."

Walter felt himself coming hard as his groin brushed against her core. Ami smiled. "You're just saying that because I fucked your brains out."

Walter asked, "You have a potty mouth for someone that looks so innocent." Ami grinned. He asked worried. She knew what he was thinking.

She said, "Don't worry. I'm legal. I'm twenty-two."

Walter sighed in relief. "I wasn't thinking. I just assumed that because you were old enough to get in the club that you were legal. I'm thirty-five. Is that too old for you? That's thirteen years older. That makes me old enough to be your…"

Ami smiled running her hands through his thick hair. "Big brother." Ami pulled his head down to hers and started devouring her mouth with his and flipped him over and made love to him for another four hours.

When they woke up the next morning cuddled together, Walter ordered room service to delivered breakfast to them. Ami met Walter outside on the balcony. He was wearing one of the hotel robes and she was wearing the other. They chatted about current events and various topics. They found out that they had a lot in common.

When they went back into the bedroom, Ami laughed as she looked at the box of condoms. There was only two left. That meant they had to have had sex at least twenty two times last night.

Walter grinned at her then she found herself being shed of her hotel robe. He bent her over her head was pushed to the bed and rubbed lubricant on ass crack. He leaned over her and said, "This is my first time trying this." He pushed her back down until his tiny, cute ass was poking up at him. He found himself massaging her ass and playfully slapping it.

Ami bit her bottom lip as his finger pushed in and out of her anus. It was her first time trying it also. At first, it was painful then she found herself being turned on by it. He soon replaced his finger with his massive member as the tip of his groin entered in and out of her. She found herself moaning as she felt him pushing in and out of her. He was soon able to shove his entire length inside of her as he pounded faster like he was inside of her core. Ami screamed in pleasure as Walter erupted inside of her. He unleashed a massive load inside of her. He slowly pulled out of her.

With the last condom, they slowly made love in bed as he kissed every inch of her body. She held onto his body sucked him on his neck like a thirsty vampire and scratching her long fingernails down his back as she wrapped her legs tightly around her as he slowly moved in and out of her. He tried to prolong the moment as long as possible. With one twist of her hip, he found himself erupting inside of her. He lied limp in Ami for a while before finding pulling out. He asked weakly, "Did you orgasm?"

Ami smiled. "It was amazing." She was on the brink of climaxing but he came before she reached that moment. He looked slightly dissatisfied when he realized that she did not come.

They soon showered where he dropped to his knees suddenly and started eating Ami out in the shower. She screamed in pleasure as she erupted on his tongue and he hungrily licked every drop. On the drive back to Raye's, he fingered her as he drove the car. He never took his eyes off the road as moved inside of her knowing exactly what spots to hit. The other vehicles, the cyclists, pedestrians, and everything else was completely oblivious to Ami as she spread her legs wider to give him better access. She creamed all over her panties. He asked her for her panties as a souvenir. She looked at him like he was crazy, but she foolishly found herself wiggling out of her white panties and giving it to him.

He stuck it in his jacket pocket. Walter laughed. "Now, I know the last forty-eight hours were real." He leaned over and kissed her good-bye. She knew he was checking her out as she walked up the steps commando without panties. She turned around and shouted amused. "Go catch your flight!" He grinned at her and blew her a kiss before driving off. She laughed. She could not believe all the crazy things she did within the last forty-eight hours.

Ami strolled through the temple searching for Raye. She walked into Raye's room to see that Raye was not there. She found her in the meditating room sitting in front of the fire. Ami walked into the temple. The flames of the fire rose as Raye sat in the floor in Indian style with her eyes closed. Ami covered her eyes as she felt a gush of wind pushed her back. She cried, "Raye, what's going on?" The flames of the fire spread from the fire surrounding Raye. Ami cried out, "Raye!" She was stunned to see that the flames did not harm Raye as they encircled her.

Raye said, "Show me this evil." Raye opened her eyes .She saw that she was dressed as Sailor Mars. She was surrounded by red due to the blood moon in the sky. Paved streets were filled with thousands of dead bodies piled on top of one another. Raye smelled the foul stench of blood and death. Gigantic dark crows with demonic eyes picked at the flesh of the dead bodies. In the horizon, she saw the ruins of Tokyo. It was extremely quiet except for the crows. There was no inkling that anybody was alive. The earth shook underneath. Roads cracked below her as if the earth was opening up beneath her. She soon walked down the streets. Hundreds of soldiers were slaughtered. There was no sign of life. She saw the deceased bodies of the sailor warriors on the ground. There was no hint of life. All was silent. She gasped when she saw her dead body on the ground with lifeless eyes. She raced through the streets like she was racing from her death. They were all dead. She could see the portal closing but she could not see who had went through was a loud banshee screamed as everyone turning to dust around her as she screamed as the flesh of her body started melt away leaving nothing but bones that quickly turned to dust. There was large explosion and the earth exploded into trillion of pieces in the space.

"Raye!" Raye snapped out of her vision and turned to see Ami was standing to her. The flames left Raye's body and returned to the fireplace. They quickly disappeared. Ami knelt before her.

Ami asked, "What did you see?"

Raye said looking at the now empty fireplace. "Judgment Day."


	7. Chapter 7 Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Seven: Consequences

A month had passed since Darien and Serena fought. Serena now slept in the guest bedroom, while Darien remained in their bedroom. They would not speak to one another. She could see the distaste in his eyes every time he looked at her. The only time they spoke was when they were speaking to Rini. Rini did not understand what was going on with her parents. One day she asked why were they sleeping in different rooms and not talking to one another. Darien and Serena sat on the sofa with Rini sitting on her daddy's lap. Serena smiled at her daughter as she held her little hand. Darien explained to her that mommy and daddy were just playing a game. Serena looked over her daughter at her husband with icy blue eyes. If looks could kill, Darien knew he would be dead.

Serena suspected that Darien was sleeping with other women now. She smelled perfume on his clothes that was not hers. He was coming home late from the work or not at all. She found other women's numbers in his coat pocket when she did the laundry. The breaking point was when they started to call her home looking for her husband. Serena lashed out at Darien for his infidelity.

Serena yelled, "Control your women! Now, they are calling our home!"

Darien yelled back, "What the hell do you care?"

Serena yelled, "We might as well get a divorce."

Darien grabbed her by the shoulders tightly shaking her slightly. "Hell will freeze over before I give you a divorce." He stormed out the house slamming the door. Rini watched from upstairs as her parents continued to fight.

Serena relished her alone time in the weekday. She loved her daughter and enjoyed nursing her for the last three and a half years, but now she finally had time to herself. She felt numb inside. She did understand why she seemed so cold to her husband. She loved him, but she was not in love with him anymore. He used to make her hot inside and one look at him used to make her panties wet, but after the birth of their child, something changed inside of her.

Behind closed doors, their marriage was pure hell and she knew she was the reason. To the public, they were the perfect married couple. She smiled as all her friends gushed about how they wanted a marriage like Darien and Serena. They went to church every Sunday and Darien became religious. Serena attended all of his work events and they befriended other married couples with children. The couples admired them and wondered what the secret to making their marriage seemed so easily. Even when they were hosting their friends or Darien's colleagues, they were the perfect host even finishing each other's sentences. Their daughter's teachers praised them on how wonderful they were raising Rini and how bright she was.

Serena almost loved those moments when she had to pretend that their marriage was sunshine and roses. He glanced over at her affectionately across the table. They complimented one another. Darien would bring her hand to his mouth and kiss the back of it. He would lean over and tell her while they mingled with her friends how much he adored her and leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. But when the curtains were down and the show was over, they returned to not speaking to one another.

The only time Serena felt alive in her life was when she would take a stroll in the park by herself and admired the beauty around her or when she was looking at art. She started taking art classes at the local community college. She enjoyed the classes. She was currently studying Art forms. Her professor was a Jamaican named Dr. Frank in his mid-thirties. They were currently studying _Pieta_. Pieta was Italian word for pity. It referred to the depiction of Mary holding and mourning over the body of Jesus. There was Michelangelo's depiction of Pieta carved out of marble and made Mary a giant as she held the full grown body of Jesus in her arms after the crucifixion. If Mary was able to stand, she'll be eight feet tall. They compared this depiction to Roettgen's Pieta that was created two centuries earlier and depiction Mary and Jesus carved out of painted wood. It was oddly shaped. The German sculptor created both figures at similar heights and made Jesus' bony to help solve the problem of how Mary could hold Jesus. Both artists try to solve the problem for Mary to logically be able to hold her son. Michelangelo made them similar height while Roettgen made them the same proportions. Her favorite art piece about Pieta was Titian's depiction on oil on canvas. His brushwork was bolder and freer than his predecessors. His paintings spoke volumes to her and she loved his art style.

After class, she met up with her friend Stacey. Stacey was a beautiful blonde that looked like a

realistic version of Barbie. She had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was not the brightest apple in the bunch but she had a good heart and Serena enjoyed hanging out with her. She modeled for Victoria's Secret and famous fashion designers. She graced the covers of the top fashion magazine and even was number six in Maxim's Top 100 Sexiest Women alive. 

Serena met Stacy at Darien's job a couple of years ago. She decided to surprise him with lunch. He was supervising a fashion shoot for a safari theme fashion cover. At first, she thought that Darien was having an affair with her because they worked together for long hours. She quickly realized after embarrassing herself that Darien was not having an affair. Stacy was actually dating Darien's coworker Steve. They are now happily married and Darien and Serena frequently had couples' night out with them until recently.

Stacey met Serena at a local coffee shop for coffee. Stacey sat down as she placed her shopping bags down next to her. Serena laughed at Stacey gushed about the latest gossip with their friends. Serena laughed as she learnt her friends married lives were not so perfect either.

Stacey said happily, "Guess what, Serena?"

Serena said sipping her latte, "What's up, Stacey?"

Stacey smiled happily and excited. "I got a painting of me and it is displaying at a local art exhibit by some famous artist. You're coming with me." They giggled like a couple of school girls.

Serena said happily, "That's awesome. I'll love to." Serena sat back in her chair. "Is Steve going to be there?"

Stacey sighed. "No, Steve is going out town along with Darien to visit the Japanese headquarters. They are going to be out of town for a week." Stacey added irritated, "The art exhibit is only for a few days. He told me he can't get out of it."

Serena was stunned in silence. She did not even know that Darien was going out of town for the week on business. They hardly spoke. When she tried to ask him about his whereabouts, he became defensive and answered sharply, "Like you give a damn." She stopped asking.

Serena snapped out of her thoughts. Stacey was still talking. "So it's in a couple of days. Can you come?" Serena nodded.

Serena looked out of the window in the guest room. She saw Darien dressed in a business suit carrying his duffle bag and attaché. Serena pressed her hands against the window. She would love to have returned home with him. He did not invite her.

Rini lied asleep in her bed. Serena smiled when she saw a red rose on the nightstand and a little note that read, "Daddy loves you. Will return home soon, princess." She could say many bad things about her husband except that he was not a good father. He loved his daughter. She was his world and now he seemed to love his daughter more than his wife. Serena knew that it was her fault. It was hard to pretend that she felt things for him because he could read her thoughts and knew her inside and out. He knew that she was faking it. Apart of her knew that he still loved her. She just wished that she could find that part of her that still loved him.

Serena hired her favorite teenaged babysitter Justine, a pretty, homely brunette of fifteen. Rini loved Justine and asked her parents exclusively for Justine when they were going out. Her parents happily agreed. Serena left Justine and Rini watching Rini's favorite movie, _Frozen_, which Justine rented for her from a Redbox. They actually took her to see the movie last year and they regretted it ever since. She sung the hit song, "Let it Go" until their ears bled. For every family outing, she had a fit if they would not play her _Frozen_ CD soundtrack. Serena and Darien found out mingling with the parents of Rini's classmates that they had the same issues. Serena kept a comical expression on her face as Darien lamely explained to a depressed Rini that the _Frozen_ movie and soundtrack mysteriously vanished. Someone had broken into his car and stole the movie and soundtrack. He reported it to the police and the police at doing everything they possibly could to find the perpetuator. Rini asked why the movie was in the car and why did the bad guy only steal the movie and soundtrack and not any money or jewelry. Darien told her that some people do strange things. Of course, the police never found out who did it and Rini grew out of her "Let It Go" phase. That was the only time that Darien and Serena could remember when they were on the same accord.

Serena smiled. She had her long blonde hair hanging and was wearing a blue blouse and a long jean skirt and sandals. Rini smiled at her mother. "Mom, you look nice."

Serena embraced her daughter and said, "Thanks, sweetheart. I'll be back in a few hours. Be good for Justine."

"Okay mommy. Have fun." Serena said good-bye to them both.

Stacey and Serena stood in the middle of a crowd of some of the wealthiest and most powerful people in Los Angeles. They even saw a few celebrities. Stacey and Serena gawked when they saw Stacey's portrait. It was oil on canvas painting. She was standing in a white negligée as her lover held her in her arms behind her face. They were in a bedroom. It was night time and the full moon was painting in the background through the windows with a starry night sky. Stacey looked sad in the painting on the verge of tears. She could see the despair and anguish at the man who embraced his wife. She knew they were married because they were both wearing wedding rings. On the nightstand by their bed was a photograph of the couple on their wedding day in love and happy. In the background in the hallway was a blurry shadowy figure. The brushwork and detail were amazing. There was darkness in the painting and the only shades of light colors were the happy faces in their wedding picture that had a crack split in the middle.

For some reason, this painting affected Serena and made her think of the status of her own marriage. Serena heard a familiar voice. "It's breathtaking and almost sad isn't it?"

Serena turned around to see that she was standing face to face with no other than Jake Kelly. He looked handsome as ever and more mature. He smiled as he stared into her stunned blue eyes.

Stacey said excitedly, "Serena, this is the artist that painted me, Jake Kelly. Jake Kelly, this is my friend Serena."

Jake held out his hand and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Miss…" Serena felt a little disappointed that he did not remember her.

She shook his hand and said with a hint of disappointment, "Serena…Serena Shields."

Jake smiled. He turned to Stacey. He placed a hand on her arm and asked, "So how do you like the painting?"

Stacey said happily, "I adore it." Stacey's smile faded. "To bad someone is going to buy it and I'll never see it again."

"I'm glad you do because it's going to be placed for the world to see in the International Museum of Art is France. So… " Stacey jumped up in down grabbing his arms as he laughed.

Serena watched as Jake Kelly mingled with the biggest hotshots of L.A. He had a beautiful brunette with long legs and dark eyes on his arm. Serena could tell that she was a model. Stacey mingled with some of the big shots in L.A. Serena walked around admiring his art work that was selling like hotcakes. Every piece of art work had a SOLD sticker next to it. Each painting was worth about ten grand. There was a bidding war for a life-sized portrait of a naked of a beautiful, carefree woman in the privacy of her bedroom staring at her high-powered self in the mirror. Serena knew it represented the façade that people put on it public to be accepted into society, but it was one of her least favorite. There was a bidding war and Jake was able to sell it for twenty grand.

The night soon came to an end. Stacey stood in line to say her good-bye to Jake as he thanked them both for coming. Jake greeted Serena and shook her hand. She stared at her when he discreetly slipped her a piece of paper but acted naturally like nothing happened.

Serena read the note after Stacey dropped her off. He wanted her to meet him at the art gallery tomorrow. Serena lied in bed as her heart pounded rapidly. Her stomach was twisted in knots. She knew that she should not go. She was treading on dangerous waters. She knew that she was physically attractive to Jake.

Yet on the other hand, he was a world renowned artist now. He was famous and he knew how to make money in the art world. His artwork was brilliant and bold and exciting. He aroused her senses and maybe he could help her with her art that she knew was good. Yet, it was missing something.

Serena founded herself walking into the art gallery dressed in a paint stained dress shirt and old faded jeans and old sneakers. She did not wear any makeup and her hair was brushed back in a high ponytail. She walked in the art gallery that now seemed large and empty. The art pieces were gone and now all she saw was four empty white walls.

"You're late." Serena turned around to see Jake strolling towards her dressed plainly in a t-shirt and jeans. He stopped a few inches in front of her.

He smiled at her. "Hello Serena."

Serena looked unimpressed. "You acted like you did not know me last night."

Jake looked amused. "I was surprised to see you. I was not expecting you there. It caught me off guard, but I thought about you the entire night." Serena's throat became dry.

Jake asked, "So how did you like the art pieces last night?"

Serena said, "My opinion doesn't matter."

Jake folded his arms and said, "I value your opinion very much."

Serena said, "They were apparently good. You sold out the gallery." Jake smiled as she walked passed him.

She walked towards the front door. "How's married life treating you, Miss Shields?" She ceased movement. She could hear his footstep approaching you. "I heard that you got hitched a few days after we met. I saw a small article about it in the newspaper. You married well. Your husband is a very successful marketing executive at one of the largest companies in the world. I know you have a daughter now. She's about four now."

Serena could not believe that he knew so much about her life. She slowly turned around to see him standing in front of her. She asked, "What do you want from me, Jake?"

Jake's hands focused on her features. Her skin tingled as he traced the layered of her heart shaped face. Her breasts harden as he caressed her arms. It was not in a sexual way. It was like he was etching her bone structure in his mind. He grabbed her fingers as she tried her hardest not to tremble under her touch as he inspected her fingers. He said, "You have perfect bone structure. Your fingers are fine and elegant. You have a regal air about you. No one wondered Peggy enjoyed painting you so much."

Jake placed his hands and her shoulders and said, "I want to paint you, Serena. I've always wanted to paint you. I fell in love with you when I first saw Peggy's paintings of you. I need a new inspiration, and I don't think I can get you out of my mind until I paint you." Serena was speechless.

Serena stuttered. "You want to paint me."

Jake nodded. She knew this was a bad idea. Yet, she found herself saying yes as he smiled happily. She spent the rest of the afternoon with him. He ordered Chinese and they talked about art and their lives. She found out that the girl he was dating was no one serious. He had a baby daughter now with a woman he met in France. He tried to make things work between them, but it did not. She is now happily married to someone else and he hardly saw his daughter. He constantly travelled over the world looking for inspiration.

She told him about her art and how she wished that she could paint like him. He said that art reflected life and it was something that was void in her life that was stopping her art from being great. Over the next few days, she met at his studio apartment over the gallery. He hardly visited it unless he was in L.A.

It was large and spacious and decorated like a bachelor pad. He had a large space that was dedicated to painting. He had her sit on a large bed in the middle of the floor. She would tell him things about art and talked constantly about her daughter. He smiled as he painted on a canvas. He never allowed her to see what he was painting. She even showed her his art work between sessions. He told her that it was pretty good just safe.

Jake noticed that Serena never talked about her husband. Over the years, they were painted in the society pages at the perfect couple, always smiling and always looking picture perfect. They looked like they did not have a worry in the world and people always asked them to dance at balls or charity events. They danced beautifully together and equally matched. They looked like royalty as they danced like they floated across the ballroom floor. Yet, this woman that sat patiently in front of him never mentioned her husband once.

Jake asked, "So where's Darien? Is it okay with you being here?"

A guilty look crossed her beautiful faces. She said nervously, "He's out of town. He'll be back in a couple of days."

He knew she was hiding something. "So why don't you never talk about him? Isn't he the perfect husband?"

Serena said weakly, "I don't want to talk about my husband."

Jake stopped painting sitting his paintbrush down. "Why not?"

Serena said firmly, "I don't want to talk about him. End of discussion."

Jake pestered, "Is he cheating on you?"

"No."

"Is he abusive towards you?"

"No."

"Is he a horrible lover? Does he turn you on?"

Serena hesitated. "No, my husband is a wonderful lover. We're happy! So stop asking!"

Jake sneered. "Most married women, especially those who have been married for four years constantly bring up their husbands. You haven't mentioned him once. So what's the problem?"

Serena angrily stood up. "I don't need this." She stormed out slamming the door behind her. Jake wondered what was going on.

It was nine o' clock at night. Serena was sound asleep in her bed. Rini was spending the night at her best friend's Amber house. She was a little girl in Rini's class. Serena and Darien regularly had playdates with her parents. She heard the doorbell ring waking her up.

She slowly walked downstairs wearing one of Darien's oversized t-shirts and opened the door. She saw Jake standing outside. She instantly perked up.

She asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Serena hesitated for a moment like allowing Jake to cross her threshold was a major taboo. She moved to the side allowing him to enter. He walked in. Serena closed and locked the door behind him.

He gave the once over. He looked irked. "Do you normally open your door at night to strange man dressed like that especially when your husband is away?"

Serena smiled. "Believe me. I can take care of myself." She asked him again. "What are you doing here?"

Jake said apologetic, "I apologized for this morning. I had no right to pry into your marriage. I am deeply sorry and I wish that you'll come back tomorrow and allow me to finish my portrait."

"It's okay…" Serena regretted that she had to tell him that she could not pose for him anymore. It was too dangerous of a temptation to be with someone that excited her like Jake. "I am sorry, but I can't pose for you anymore."

Jake refused to accept her answer. "Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why can't you…" He then saw the answer in her eyes. He saw the same look in many other women's eyes. They were jaded housewives exhausted of the dullness of married life. They saw him as an escape, a way to temporarily escape their problems. He had a few affairs with taken women over the years. They were less of a hassle than single women and they did not become as clingy. Yet, Serena was different. He liked her from the first moment he saw her. She oozed out elegance and innocence. He knew that Darien was everything to her. There was a connection between them and she used her relationship with Darien as a shield to protect her from his interest like she thought she might find herself crawling into bed with him.

An image of Serena's hot and naked body whimpered underneath him popped into his head and he found him growing hard. She looked sexy in front of him ever her husband's old t-shirt drowned her petite frame.

Jake asked, "What happened to you? When did your passion die for him?"

Serena simply answered, "I don't know. I loved him for four years then there was an accident on Christmas Eve four years ago, and I never felt the same for him. I can't be the wife that he needs to be anymore and it hurts that I am hurting such a wonderful man like Darien. But he doesn't excite me anymore. He doesn't turn me on any more like you do. I tried to divorce him, but he refuses to divorce me. He rather be miserable with me than happy without me."

Jake said sympathetically, "Serena, he'll never be happy without you. You're his reason for being. Without you, he ceased to exist."

Serena said, "Tell me how to fix my marriage."

Jake looked upstairs. "Where's the kid?"

Serena said, "She's at one of her friends' house." Jake walked up to Serena. Serena stared up into her blue eyes and she soon found her lips against his. She pushed him away from her breathing heavily. His eyes darkened and he roughly pushed her against the wall. Her inhibitions waned and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed under her shirt. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Darien would hate her if he found out. He could harm Jake and take away their daughter from her. She knew that she tainted their home, but she wanted him so bad. She weakly pleaded, "We can't, Jake. This is wrong."

Jake ignored her weak pleas. He hardened when he realized that she had no bra or panties. She whimpered as he started playing with her clit. His eyes darkened when he saw how turned on she looked when she stared into his eyes with desire. She lifted her arms up as he lifted her shirt off of her. He tossed it somewhere then began to kiss her again hungrily. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her body all over and hungrily attacked her big breasts. He tried to put both of them in his mouth at the same time and suck on both of them. She quickly unbuckled his jeans and unzipped him. He pushed her against the wall. He whipped out his cock. Serena groaned in pleasure as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust in and out of her body. He drilled his cock inside of hard and fast as Serena held on to him like her life depended on it as her back constantly hit the wall. She climaxed as she buckled over and he released himself inside of her.

He carried her limp body upstairs to the bedroom. She weakly told him to go into the guest room. He gently lied on the bed. She watched hungrily as he stripped off the remaining of his clothes. She felt hot as she looked at his beautiful body. He slowly crawled on top of her like a dangerous panther. She moaned as he lifted her in his arms and made love to her as skillfully and smoothly as if she was one of his oil pieces. He gently kissed her smooth skin. He bit into her neck causing her to whimper in pleasure. She held on to the bed railings as he held her waist and pounded smoothly in and out of her wet slick juices. He bit his bottom lip hard as he watched himself pounding into her from the wall mirror. She looked like a hungry cat as he slowed down and started to pound hard and deep inside of her.

He shifted his body and pulled her towards him as she rode him in a reverse cowboy position. She thrashed her head back in pleasure as she closed her eyes enjoying him inside of her. She breathing heavily as she bounced up and down on his cock as she felt her juices leaking out of her. Jake grabbed her chin and said, "Serena, open your eyes." She did as he commanded. She saw a wild and sexual woman making love to a man in the mirror that was not her husband. She glanced down at her wedding ring that she still wore on her finger. She felt ashamed at the wanton woman that she saw. She gasped when she saw this woman smirking back at her. Jake's hair turned ebony and she saw her husband making passionate love to the woman in the mirror.

She remembered how happy they were and how every time they made love was special. She remembered riding him when she was eight months pregnant with Rini. He still looked at her like she was the most desirable woman in the world. She remembered how she used to kiss him every day before he got ready for work. She remembered the times they made love in the shower on. She remembered her love for him.

Jake grunted as he exploded inside of her. They collapsed on the bed together. He held her in his arms. Serena was consumed with grief could not look Jake in the eye. She cheated on her husband with another man.

The next morning, Serena woke up. Before she rolled over, she already knew that Jake was gone. Her body was naked and sore from having rough sex with Jake after a long period of inactivity. She saw spots of their lovemaking on the bed. Her legs were sticky and his semen was still leaking out of her. Serena took a hot shower. She placed the sheets to wash. She cleaned up the mess from last night. She washed Darien's old shirt afraid that it had Jake's scent on it.

She no longer wanted to end her marriage. She was going to fight to fix it. She decided to keep her one night stand with Jake a secret. She was afraid that Darien would kill Jake if he ever found out.

On Monday evening, Darien returned home. He paced the kitchen and was impressed when he saw that she had cook for him. She tried to ask him about his trip but he ignored her. She normally did not care about his work at all. He spent time with Rini as he always did. He gave her back a beautiful kimono dress that Lita brought for her.

Rini asked excitedly, "Daddy, can I go with you to Japan next time?" Darien laughed as he told Rini about his trip and she told him all the things that she did while he was away. Serena sadly sat there as the conversation flowed over her.

Later on that night, Darien groaned in fatigue and jetlagged as he heard the door slowly opened. He slowly sat up thinking it was Rini coming to sleep with him because she had a bad dream. He was stunned when he saw that it was Serena wearing a short and sexy night gown. She slowly walked towards him.

Darien said irritated, "Serena, I don't have time to play your games." Serena slowly crawled on top of him like a cat in heat. He figured that she was horny for not having sex in such a long time. He wanted to kick her off but he found himself aroused when she straddled him. He felt himself becoming hard especially when she brushed her core against his throbbing member. She slowly grinded her hips against his member constricted in his boxers. She smiled when slowed down and saw that she still turned him on. She lifted herself up and lowered her body. He still went Serena whipped out his throbbing cock and her hot mouth went down on it. He wanted to come on the spot. He could not remember the last time Serena went down on him. She moved her head skillfully up and down on his long length as he groaned in pleasure as her name escaped his lips. She lifted her mouth off of him and grabbed his shaft as she licked the size of it like it was the best thing she ever tasted. She even placed her mouth on his sac and started sucking on his balls. Pre cum started to drip out of him as she licked the tip of his cock. He tried to control his breathing as Serena placed her mouth back on him and begin to move up and down placing the right pleasure with her suction. He whimpered as she moved her head up and down faster. He grabbed the back of head and moved her up and down. She whimpered when he lifted his hips and his entire length enter her mouth under it was in the back of her throat. She breathed through her nose and she continued to suck him.

Darien cried out "Fuck Serena…I'm about to come." She continued to suck him hard and fast until he exploded inside of her as she licked every drop. When he looked up, she still her a few drops of his cum on her face. He freaking lost it when she licked them off with her tongue.

Serena started to go down on him again when she found Darien pulling her up and kissing her passionate on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his head and smiled down at her. He said happily, "I knew you would return to me." She could have interpreted that statement as her being weak and crawling back to his bed, but she knew that he meant that the woman that he loved had returned back to him.

His tiredness seemed to disappear as he made love to his wife. Their clothes scattered across the floor. Serena groaned in pleasure and happiness as Darien thrust inside her. He was so happy to be inside her warmth. He was so happy that she wanted him again. Darien kissed her soft skin and moved inside of her. Something inside of her changed. She matched him sexually and he saw the same raw sexually need that he possessed for her inside of her now.

Serena looked up at him as if she knew what he was thinking. "Do it. I can handle it." Darien lost control and started fucking her so hard that she thought he was going to drill a hole inside of her. He choked her a little with his hand as he fucked her hard. She knew he was punishing her for the pain that she had caused him. She knew that he was punishing her for making him question his manhood and making their marriage miserable for the both of them. Serena found herself hanging off out the bed as Darien fucked her brains out. She felt him going inside of her so hard and deep she thought she could feel him in her stomach. He repeatedly hit her spot over and over. She screamed as she came all over his cock.

Rini jumped out of her sleep hearing strange noises coming from her parents' bedroom that scared the crap out of her like someone was attacking them. Darien's eyes turned golden as he stared at the bedroom door that was still opened. He held out his hands and used his power of telekinesis he developed a few years ago and closed and locked the door. Rini slowly walked out of her room. She slowly walked towards her parents' room. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

Their mixed juices leaked out of Serena as Darien continued to fuck her hard. He took his rock hard cock out of her. He flipped her over and roughly pulled her face down in the pillow. His placed his hands tightly on his hips. He fucked her hard as he roughly pulled her long blonde hair and slapped her hard on the ass. She whimpered in pain and pleasure.

Rini stood worried as she heard the strange noises coming from her parents' bedroom. "Mommy! Daddy! Are you okay?"

Darien pounded her into his wife. He answered in a throaty voice, "Yes, sweetie. We're fine. Go back to sleep baby."

Rini slowly walked back to her room. She heard her mother screamed again. Serena was out of breath as Darien constantly hit her spot over and over. She whimpered as she leaked out again taking every thrust pound for pound. Darien unleashed a powerful load inside of her. Serena collapsed on the bed.

Darien pulled a limp Serena up. He said roughly, "No, my little whore. I'm not done with you yet." He turned her around as they sat up and their bodies faced one another. She slowly rode his cock as she wrapped her arms around her husband and slowly made love to him. Serena laughed and said playfully, "So I'm your whore now?"

Darien grinned as he kissed her neck, which he knew was one of her sensitive spots. He lifted his head and said, "You're my wife, my lover, the mother to my child, my bitch, my whore, my slut. You're everything I want in a woman. You're everything I want." Serena stared into his bedroom eyes filled with love for her.

Serena weakly smiled. "I love you, Darien Shields."

Darien kissed her. "I love you, Serena Shields." She arched her back in pleasure when he released himself inside of her as he placed small kisses on her breasts.

Darien said, "Sometimes I feel I'll die if I ever lost you. Never hurt me again, Serena. I can't take it." She lied in his arms after their lovemaking session.

She said thinking about what happened with Jake, "I won't."

Two weeks later, Serena was straightening up the living room. She started to feel nauseous. She dropped what she was doing and ran to the nearest bathroom and began puking in the toilet. She groaned as she flushed the toilet. She groaned again when she a scary thought dawned on her. She refused to think it.

She stopped at a local grocery store and picked up three pregnancy tests. She returned home and cried as she sat on the toilet. All three pregnancy tests came back positive. She was indeed pregnant, but the real question was: Who was the father? Was it Darien's or Jake's?


	8. Chapter 8: Hello and Good-bye

_Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. ISana55, you will get your answer soon. LoveInTheBattleField, excellent Father's Day poem. Here's the next chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Eight

Hello and Good-bye

Mina had just finished up filming her scenes for her TV show, _Society_. She was still dressed in her maid costume when she sat down for an interview with Victoria London, a reporter from _London Weekly, _in the study room on the show. She was being interviewed about her character on the show. Victoria London was a posh girl in her late twenties from England. She wore her hair in a short bob, custom tailed outfits and her makeup was always flawless. Mina hung out with her sometimes when they ran into each other at fashion events and A-list celebrity parties.

Mina tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as the producer counted down to when they were going live. He pointed to Victoria London. She smiled and said, "Hey guys, welcome back to London Weekly. It's your girl Victoria London, and I am here on the set of Society with actress Mina Aino…" Mina waved and smiled to the camera. "…who plays Charisa, our favorite luckless in love maid, searching for a rich man to love. Last season on the hit TV sitcom, Charisa and the dreamy Dr. Nicholas Phillips shared a steamy kiss right in this room." They showed a clip of the scene where Dr. Nicholas and Charisa shared the epic kiss. "So we're going to see if Mina could give us some insider's secrets on the hit TV show that was recently renewed for a fourth season! Yay!" Mina and Victoria cheered together.

Victoria dished out the first question. She asked crossing her long, slender legs, "So Mina, you're on a hit show that is a periodic comedy about life in the early twentieth century. No one thought this comedy who last for three season let alone the first few episodes. What do you think make it so special and why audience love it so much?"

Mina said, "I think because it's a smart comedy with heart. You love the characters and you can instantly find one that you can relate too. You have the family upstairs and the family downstairs. The cast is great. We love one another and enjoy together. We have a blast on the set and I think Geoffrey Clark aka Jeff the Creator, the creator and head writer of the show, writes excellent scripts."

"You had your Upstairs, Downstairs back in the seventies. Now, we have our Downton Abbey which is a hit show especially in America. What makes _Society _stand out? They were both great shows and I used to watch reruns of Upstairs, Downstairs with my mother, and the show is just in a league of its own. We don't try to compete. We know what we are, and we have fun doing so. The genius of Geoffrey Clark is that he knows when to be silly and when to be serious. The characters are living their lives. You have the haves and the have nots. It was much harder for the have nots to survive in that era than today so they try to find the humor in everyday life to stop from crying."

"I know right now you're in your Charisa's getup because you're doing a fashion shoot to promote the show. When do you guys start filming again?"

"Very soon. Some of the cast members are wrapping up their other projects before they return. But we'll start shooting new episodes soon."

"Yay! Awesome! Ok, so you landed a British hottie, Jason Hunt to the cast of the show." They showed a clip of Dr. Nichollas Phillips first appearance on the show when the butler opened the door and announced his arrival. "Now, he was meant for Lady Jane, but is the rumor true that the chemistry on the set between Charisa and Dr. Phillips caused Jeff to focus more on your interaction with Dr. Phillips on the show than Lady Jane?" They showed clips of scenes where Charisa and Dr. Phillips got into intense arguments.

Mina nodded. "That is true. Jeff also told me that when he writes a story he lets the story writes itself. Even though Dr. Phillips was originally intended for Lady Jane, he had better chemistry with Charisa."

"Ok. Everyone thinks you and Jason are an item after watching you two fight and insult one another week after week. How do you bring that kind of chemistry to the show?"

"I don't really know. We are in scenes together and we can instantly turn it on. Jason has the ability to become his characters. He finds the best way to portray his characters and become them. It's not Jason Hunt playing Dr. Nicholas 's Jason Hunt is Dr. Nicholas Phillips. Jason is Michael Kelly. Jason Hunt is Hamlet. He is Stanley in _A Streetcar Named Desire_. He becomes his characters. Like Dr. Phillips' mannerism on the set, that's all Jason improvising how he thinks Dr. Phillips would respond in a certain situation. It's really great to watch someone that gifted be so dedicated to their craft."

Victoria looked at her cue cards. "He speaks greatly about you too. In an interview with _Entertainment Today_ while promoting his latest film _Michael Kelly_, he said and I quote that Mina Aino is a wonderful actress to work with. You have a beautiful soul. You make acting easy and make it so easy to get lost in a scene with you."

Mina smiled. "That was nice of him."

Victoria said, "Okay, Mina. The cat is out of the bag." Mina massaged her temple. She knew what Victoria was about to ask. "You're hot together on camera. You're hot together off camera. You have been photographed going out to dinner together. He took you on a shopping trip. An inside source told us that he even met the parents." Mina smiled. She knew that it was no one but her mother who leaked to the media that Jason met her family. It's wasn't the first time her mother sold her out to the media. "So the question everyone wants to know. Are you and Jason Hunt dating?"

Mina hesitated for a moment giving a dramatic pause. She had the audience on the edge of her seats at home and in restaurants awaiting her answer. She did not know that Jason was watching the interview at her apartment awaiting her answer with Artemis resting on the cushion next to him.

She smiled then said slowly, "No comment." No matter how many times Victoria badgered her; she would not say anything more. After Victoria wrapped up the interview, Victoria told her great interview girl as they hugged then went their separate ways.

When Mina returned home from her photo shoot, she walked in on Jason packing up his things. Mina looked confused as she walked towards him. She asked, "What's going on?"

Jason turned to her. He was dressed in a t-shirt and ripped jeans and old sneakers. He said, "I'm tired of your bullshit."

Mina looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jason lashed out angrily gathering his things. "No comment on London Weekly. No comment in the magazine interviews, the talk shows, the reality shows, and even promoting the show."

"I like my privacy, Jason. It's nothing personal."

"Yes, you like your privacy with me, but I watched your old interviews. You proudly tell the media that you're dating this guy and that guy. Now, you decide you want your privacy, and I get screwed."

"Why are you making this a big deal? I haven't confirmed or denied that we are dating. I just said no comment."

"That's good as saying no."

"That's good as saying it's none of their damn business."

"Look! I don't care anymore. You want to keep our relationship a secret than you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We're over."

"You're being stupid." He grabbed his duffle bag.

"Good-bye, Mina." She watched as he walked past her and out the door. She jumped when he slammed the door.

Mina touched her forehead in confusion. "What the hell just happened?"

Artemis leaped on the kitchen counter. "He got tired of waiting for you."

Mina turned to Artemis. "So he's blowing a casket because I'm keeping our relationship private."

"Mina, he's in love with you. It's not about the interviews. It's about you giving him some type of inkling that he actually matters to you. That's all he wants."

Mina said, "I don't need someone that weak. It's his lost."

Artemis said, "No, it's your lost. He was the best boyfriend that you ever had, and the only one that your mother and I actually liked. You should fight for him and claim him, but you are too proud to."

Mina frowned. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Artemis shrugged his paws. "I am on your side. I've always been. Don't let him become the one that got away." Artemis leapt off the counter and walked off.

Two weeks passed since Serena took the pregnancy test. Her marriage with Darien was back on track. Jake had left town a couple days after they slept together and she had not heard from him or seen him since.

Darien and Serena regularly chatted with one another and their sex life was back on track, especially since Serena was game for trying any sex act that he wanted. She even started bringing him lunch at work again which he equally enjoyed or he'll take her out to lunch on his lunch breaks. On the weekends, they spent time together going to concerts, movies and hanging out with their friends and their families.

Serena tried to her hide her pregnancy until she figured out the best way to handle the situation. She hid out in her art studio most of the time trying to think. She could not believe that she was so stupid to not use protection with Jake. Then she slept with her husband a few days later. She knew that Darien loved children, and he would be devastated if he found out that the baby belonged to someone else. Jake had blonde hair and blue eyes like her so maybe she could pass it off as Darien's. Then, she'll have to a live a lie for the rest of her life. She could get rid of it, but she knew that she wanted another baby.

The bad thing about this pregnancy was the pregnancy symptoms. She hardly had any pregnancy symptoms with Rini. With this baby, she found herself constantly running to the bathroom to vomit or urinate.

One night Darien was sitting in bed watching the evening news. Serena lied cuddled next to him. She felt the urge to vomit and frantically raced out of the bed to the bathroom worrying Darien. She rushed to the toilet and started vomiting in the toilet. She looked nauseous as she lifted her head from the toilet. She lifted her head and saw a shocked Darien standing in the doorway watching her.

"You're pregnant." It was more of a statement than a question. Serena groaned as she rested her head on the toilet seat.

Darien immediately scheduled an appointment the next morning before he left for work. Serena argued against it, but he would not listen. He was able to get them an appointment later on that afternoon. They met with Serena's pediatrician Dr. Gary Westley. He was the doctor that Darien and she agreed on when they first moved to L.A., and she was pregnant with Rini. He guided Serena through a safe pregnancy and delivered Rini into the world the night of the accident. Darien held Serena's hand as Dr. Westley tested her. He came back in the room to inform them that Serena was indeed four weeks pregnant. Serena felt a mixture of happiness and guilt when she saw the happiness on her husband's face when he found out that she was pregnant. Dr. Westley told them that everything looked fine. He prescribed her prenatal vitamins and scheduled her for regular checkups once a month.

Serena listened as Darien rambled on and on about how excited he was that they were going to have another child. He was already planning on turning the guest room into a nursery. Serena smiled as she watched Darien explained to Rini that she was going to be a big sister. Rini did not look at all happy to Serena's amusement and Darien's disappointment. Serena placed a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder.

Darien hardly used Facebook, but he posted to all his friends on Facebook that they were going to have a baby. His phone blew up with messages of congratulations and the girls each called Serena and told her that they were so happy for them. She was stunned when she heard from the outer Senshi. Amara and Michelle were now happily married traveling the world and glad they no longer had to keep their relationship secret. Setsuna was happy for them also. She was now Hotaru's stepmother. She married Dr. Tomoe about three years ago. She is now a scientist in a respected research center along with her husband. Hotaru was now at college freshman.

Eight months later, Serena was heavily pregnant and the baby was due in any day now. Serena was excited that Michelle and Amara were coming to L.A. Michelle had a concert. Michelle was already very accomplished in her own right when Serena met her eight years ago. She was now one of the most accomplished women in the world. She was a well-known artist and one of her paintings sold for millions. She sold out concerts throughout the world and performed concerts with some of the best musicians in the world. She performed for presidents, prime ministers, kings and queens. She was wealthy beyond her means and spent her time fighting for the rights for women and ending poverty and world hunger. She traveled to third world countries to raise awareness for human rights causes.

Amara was one of the few professional female racers in NASCAR and very accomplished competing with best NASCAR racers in the world. Darien constantly watched her on ESPN racing in the Indy 500. Every year she came closer and closer to winning the trophy. She was also extremely rich since she was heir to the Tenou's family fortune.

After giving Hotaru back to her father, they decided they wanted a child. They now have a son named Josh through a sperm donor. Their son was Rini's age. Rini and Josh instantly clicked. Rini was excited to hear that she was going to see Josh.

That evening Serena and Rini set the table as Darien prepared the meal. He was short on time so he threw together a meal of spicy fried catfish, macaroni and cheese, potato salad, and sweet peas. He threw some dinner rolls in the oven for about twenty minutes. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed three bottles of wine coolers for the adults and fruit juices for Serena and the kids.

The door bell rung and Rini quickly went to answer it as Serena waddled behind her. Michelle and Amara were dressed comfortable. Michelle dressed smartly in a pretty turquoise dress and had her teal colored hair hanging loosely down her back. Amara wore a nice dress shirt and white slacks with white dress shoes. She looked quite handsome with her short pale blonde hair and her blue eyes. Josh was a cute boy. He looked like a miniature version of Amara with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

They laughed as they sat at the table reminiscing. Darien sat a one end while Serena sat at the other. Amara and Michelle sat on one side while Rini and Josh sat on the other side. There were three different conversations going on. Amara talked to Darien about NASCAR. Serena talked with Michelle about art. Josh and Rini talked about their favorite TV shows.

While Rini and Josh went upstairs to Rini's room to play, Darien and Serena sat on one sofa while Michelle and Amara sat on the other in the living room.

Michelle said to Serena, "I am so happy that you are going to have another baby." Michelle leaned over squeezing Serena's hand, who simply smiled.

Amara smiled, "Moon Face, what's the gender of the baby?"

Darien answered smiling affectionately at his wife. "We're having a girl."

Amara joked, "I know you were shooting for a boy."

Darien laughed, "I learnt with Moon women, the female gene is stronger." Serena gently hit him. He turned to Amara. "Plus, I love having daughters, especially when they look as beautiful as their mother." Serena smiled.

Michelle sipped her wine cooler. Serena frowned at Darien. "I cannot believe that you served Michelle and Amara wine coolers." Michelle smiled as she placed her wine cooler back on the coaster on the coffee table.

Darien said defensively, "I'm sorry. It's all we had. Especially, since you are eating us out of house and home."

Serena spat out, "Hey, this is as much your fault as it is mine."

Darien leaned towards heard and said amused, "I know. And I cannot wait to get you pregnant again." Serena rolled her eyes as Michelle and Amara laughed. Darien gave his wife a soft kiss on her lips.

Michelle said, "You guys never changed. You're still the perfect couple."

Serena smiled. "And you guys are still the coolest couple." Michelle laughed as she looked at Amara affectionately.

They could hear the rain starting to pour heavily outside. Amara looked at the rainstorm through the window. She could see the wind blowing down harshly. There was overcast and everything became darker.

Amara said, "Dang, we're going to get caught up in the rain."

Serena said, "You're more than welcome to say here tonight. I heard it's going to be a heavy rainstorm."

Michelle said, "I don't know. We already have a room book and we don't want to a burden."

Darien said, "Of course, you're not a burden. You're more than welcome to spend the night in our modest accommodations."

Amara and Michelle tossed them a funny look. Amara said, "Come on, we're not that snobbish."

Michelle looked around and said mockingly, "Hey, I actually stayed in a three star hotel before."

Serena and Darien laughed. Serena joked, "Just make sure you invite us to your mansions and villas all over the world." They laughed.

After chatting for a minute, Serena said bummed, "I am so sorry that I am going to miss your concert tonight. I love to hear you perform."

Michelle said, "Your wish is my command then." Serena looked surprised when Michelle dug out her violin and begin to perform the violin version of Taylor's Swift's "I Knew Your Were Trouble". Amara joined in playing their piano and added a different feel to the song. Serena nuzzled into her husbands' arms.

When Michelle finished, she curtsied as they applauded her. Afterward, they played charades as they ate chips and dip. Michelle and Amara beat them by a few points. When they saw it was getting late, Darien showed them where the bathroom and the guest bedroom were.

Rini and Josh were fast asleep in Rini's bed. They fell asleep watching TV. Michelle and Darien changed their children into their night clothes then tucked the peacefully looking children in.

"Good night, Michelle."

"Good night Darien." Darien walked downstairs to make sure that everything was locked up. He walked upstairs and checked to see if all the windows were locked. He checked on his wife Serena and smiled when she saw her watching TV in their bed with a plate with chocolate cake on top of her large stomach. He checked on the children and they were sound asleep. He then walked passed the guest room and froze. He heard the sounds of panting and moaning. He started to feel himself become aroused. He knew that he should go back to his room and listening made him a pervert. He was about to walk off but the noises became louder. He leaned against the doors listening to the moaning and whispered become louder.

His eyes darkened and he found himself slowly turning the door knob. He looked through the door crack and was stunned when he saw Amara and Michelle in bed, the sheets wrapped around Amara's waist as Amara rode Michelle grinded their cores against one another as Amara's breasts jiggled. Their tongues tangled with one another as Amara increased her pace. Michelle cried out her underneath her. Darien felt himself growing hard as he found his hand slipping in his boxers as he started to massage himself as he watched them. He lost it when Amara started to go down and suck on Michelle's perfect breasts. He slowly closed the door not disturbing them.

He walked into his own room. He desperately needed a release. He knew that it was extremely stupid to have sex with his pregnant wife and that he could induce the labor. But she was due any day now. He slipped off his clothes as he massaged his rock hard penis that was standing at attention thanks to watching Michelle and Amara.

The look in Darien's eyes scared the daylights out of Serena. He looked like a man possessed. Serena asked him, "What's your problem?"

Darien said, "I desperately need to fuck you right now."

Serena stared at him dumbfounded as she gave herself a quick once. She was fat, pregnant and had chocolate crumbs on her stomach and mouth. "Like this?" Darien nodded still massaging his cock that was dripping with pre cum.

Serena asked, "What happened?"

Darien said, "I was locking up and I passed by our guest room and saw our friends having steaming and extremely hot lesbian sex. I've never seen that shit before. Amara was riding Michelle like she had a cock. Just seeing them together turned me on."

Serena started to feel herself becoming moist. She asked amused, "So watching two women like that turns you on, now?"

Darien grinned. "I guess that makes me a pervert."

Serena said, "Justly so."

Darien looked down at his rock hard penis that was throbbing and quite painful. Darien begged, "Serena please!"

Serena grinned. "You're lucky I am ready to pop, my perverted husband. Lie down."

Darien lied down on his side of the bed. His cock stood up at perfect ninety degree angle. Serena slowly eased backward on his throbbing cock. He slowly helped her on it. He groaned in pleasure when he felt his entire length was inside of her. She always went commando during bedtime unless she was on her period. He gently placed his hands on her hips as she slowly moved up and down on his cock. He felt at home inside of the warmness and wetness of her. He started to grind his hips up and down causing Serena to huff as he constantly pounded into her sweet spot. Darien felt a powerful orgasm ripped through him as he shot a powerful load inside of her as he screamed her name. Serena started to shiver around him. Darien slowly helped her lift herself off of him. He thanked her as kissed her. Her lips tasted like chocolate cake. She rested on her side as he cuddled against her.

Five hours later, Darien woke up to his wife's screaming. He jumped up out of bed to see Serena standing in the doorway by the bathroom holding her stomach as she felt the pain of contractions. Her water broke as she urinated on the floor. Darien cursed himself. He knew that it was more than likely his fault that she was going into labor. He helped guide Serena back into bed.

Everyone raced into the room in worry to see Serena crying in pain as Darien help lie her in bed. Darien ordered, "Call 9-11. She's going into labor." Michelle rushed out.

Amara asked quickly, "You want me to get the car?"

Darien said, "No, the interstate is a parking lot this time of the morning. We'll never make it time."

Darien said calmly to Serena, "Baby, it's going to be okay. Just lie in bed and take quick breaths." Darien started to breathe with her.

Rini cried, "What's wrong with mama?"

Darien said calmly, "She's just going into to have a baby sweetheart. Why don't you go back into your room with Josh?"

Amara guided the children out of the room. Michelle rushed back in. She said, "The ambulance said they are on their way." Michelle panicked. "They said that it will take them a couple of hours since the police shutdown the interstate. There was a bad twelve car pileup on the interstate this morning. They are still trying to clean it up." After a few minutes, Serena screamed again squeezing Darien's hand.

Darien said worried, "Her contractions are about three minutes apart. The baby is coming out now." Michelle and Serena worried.

Darien looked up at Amara coming back, "Ladies, I need your help. Amara, I need you to go downstairs and get the scissors out the hallway closet and wash them and rubbed them down in rubbing alcohol out of the bathroom. Also, bring a clean big, bowl and a garbage bag." Amara ran off. He looked Michelle. "Go in the hallway closet by the bathroom and get my medical bag and plenty of pillows and blankets." Michelle nodded running out.

Darien helped Serena with her breathing and keeping her calm. Michelle came back in.

"Make her comfortable and placed a blanket over her lap." Michelle helped propped Serena up and placed a blanket over her lower half. Darien ran in the bathroom and washed his hands thoroughly with soap and water. He dug in his medical bag from his days as a medical student. He slapped on some blue sterile gloves.

Darien sat on the bed between Serena's legs. He saw that her cervix was fully dilated and he could see the baby's head.

Darien looked up happily at his wife. "Baby, I can see the baby's head already."

Serena nodded as she continued to take short breaths. Michelle crawled in bed next to her and held her hand. She said, "Come sweetie, your little girl is almost out."

Darien looked up at Serena until their eyes locked with one another. His smile calmed her. He said, "Your next contraction is about to come in a few seconds. When the pain eases, I want you to push."

Serena screamed in pain. She cried shaking her head, "It hurts. I can't do this."

Michelle said as Serena squeezed her hand, "You have and you can."

Serena snapped startling Michelle. "I was unconscious in surgery and I had an emergency C –Section. I've never don't this before." Michelle was taken aback not used to Serena speaking to her with such sharpness.

Darien said calmly, "Serena, don't push. Just take deep slow breaths until the pain eases." Serena watched Darien take deep, slow breathes and mimicked him calming herself down.

He pain started to ease. "Now push." Serena held Michelle's hand as she pushed.

Darien supported the head as it slowly started to come out. He saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, enough to choke the baby to death. He remained calm and did not want to make his wife panic by alerting her. He gently lifted the cord over the baby's head and carefully loosened it so the baby could slip through the loop.

Serena cried as the contractions came again as she cried squeezing Michelle's hand. Darien held his hand up signaling her to stop. He looked up at his wife who was breathing on her own. He smiled and said, "Okay, she's ready to come out. So when the contraction eases, I want you to give one big final push. Okay, baby." Serena nodded as she sniffled.

She felt her contraction eases. Darien smiled at her as he nodded. "Now, push as hard as you can." Serena screamed as she gave one final push. The baby's head did not rotate like it should have. Darien gently guided it towards her mother's back. The shoulder started to come easily and then he gently lifted the baby's body towards her mother's stomach helping the other shoulder come out. The rest of body quickly started to ease out. Darien continued to support the head and neck.

Serena cried weakly, "Is she okay? Why isn't she crying?"

Darien smiled as he held the baby with both hands supporting her head and neck. He tilted her head down at a forty-five degree angle allowing the fluid to drain. "She's just a little bit shy." Darien brought the baby over to Serena. Darien rested the baby's head on Serena's shoulder as her body rested on her mother's breast. He remembered that the skin-to-skin contact encouraged a hormone oxytocin, which helped the mother delivered the placenta.

Serena looked worried as she held her daughter in her arms and the baby was not crying. Darien was freaking her out because he was being unnaturally calm. He covered them both with a blanket. Darien rubbed the baby's back firmly with a blanket. The baby started to cry relieving Michelle and Serena's worry. Michelle helped clean the baby.

Darien smiled as his wife looked up at him happily. He went back because he knew he had to deliver the placenta. "Amara…" He turned around to see Amara staring at the scene in amazement. She slowly walked towards them with a bowl and the sterilized scissors. She had the garbage bag tucked on her arm.

Darien placed the bowl close to Serena's vagina. Blood started to come out of her and the umbilical cord became longer. Amara became nauseous. Amara asked standing next to Darien, "Is that normal?"

He nodded. He looked up and said, "Sweetheart, I need you to sit up." Michelle helped a weak Serena sit up. He said, "I need to you to push the placenta out." Serena nodded as she took a deep breath then started to push out the placenta. Darien rubbed Serena's belly below the belly button to help slow down the bleeding. Amara fell faint as she saw all the blood. Darien continued to rub her belly even though he knew he was hurting her. He knew he had to get out the placenta out to stop her from getting an infection. When her uterus felt like a grapefruit in lower belly, he stopped. Darien allowed the umbilical cords to come out on its own.

"Amara, I need the trash bag." Amara opened up the trash bag as she watched weakly as Darien placed Serena's placenta in the garbage bag. Darien grabbed the scissors from Amara and sat them on the cover next to him. Darien asked amused, "Amara, are you going to be okay?" Amara raced into the bathroom shutting the door and began to vomit in the toilet.

Darien gently held Serena's umbilical cord. He felt gently for a pulse. He waited for ten minutes for the cord to stop pulsing. Darien took a string out of his medical bag. He tied the string about three inches from the baby's belly button into a double knot. He then tied another lace about two inches away from the first one into a double knot. He used the scissors and cut the umbilical cord.

After Darien walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up, he leaned against the edge of the bed. He placed a wet kiss on her sweaty forehead. He said, "You did well baby."

Serena smiled. "So did you."

Darien gently caressed his daughter. Michelle smiled at the beautiful bundle of joy that was now wrapped up and received her first diaper change since Michelle brought her a pack of diapers apart of her baby gift.

Serena handed their daughter to Darien. He cradled the little girl into his arms. She stared into his eyes.

Darien said looking proudly at his daughter for the first time to reveal she had dark blue eyes like him, "Her name is Katherine Christina Shields after my mother."

Michelle smiled down at the little girl. "Welcome to the world, Princess Katherine."

Amara gathered Rini. Darien held Rini in his arms. He smiled walking over to his wife and new daughter. He said, "Hey princess. Meet your new baby sister, Katie."

Rini frowned.

Amara asked amused, "Munchkin, you don't like your new baby sister?"

Rini said absolutely, "No!" Everyone started to laugh at her.

A few hours later, they sat in a hospital room. The doctors and nurses informed Darien that he did a good job with delivery the baby. Michelle sat in the waiting room watching the children. Darien and Amara walked out of Serena's hospital room as she slept peacefully. Katie was in the nursery getting checked out.

As Amara and Darien strolled down the hallway to stretch their legs, Amara said, "You know you belong here."

Darien asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You belong in the medical field. You delivered your own daughter. You knew what to do without panic. You're a doctor."

Darien smiled. "I am happy being in marketing. I had to take care of Serena and Rini."

"I understand, but you were amazing back there."

They saw Michelle in the sitting room with the kids. They stopped in the hallway. Amara said looking ahead at her wife, "We saw you last night, you know." Darien turned to her embarrassed. "Who would have ever guessed that Darien Shields is depraved?"

Darien grinned as he added flirtatiously, "Would you have allowed me to join?"

Amara grinned at him. "I guess you'll never know." Amara winked at him then walked over to give her wife a quick kiss. Darien chuckled as he joined them. They said their good-byes. Amara, Josh, and Michelle had to get back on the road. Michelle had a concert tonight. Rini sadly departed from Josh. Darien smiled at Rini.

They walked hand and hand down the hallway. Darien walked slower than usually because of Rini's short legs. Rini said, "Dad, I think you should be a doctor."

First Amara now Rini was telling him too. "And why do you say that?"

"Because mommy was feeling bad then you made her feel better and then a baby popped out."

How easily she summed up the eventful day! Darien smiled. "So you think I should go back to school?"

Rini nodded. "You always make mommy and me feel better when we are sick. You're good at helping people."

Darien said, "Fine, you convinced me. I'll take that under consideration."

Rini smiled in triumph. "Good." Darien held the door opened as they walked in Serena's hospital room.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Home

Thanks for the great reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated. Most of you are really interested in knowing who the father of Katie is. Is it Darien or Jake? The answer to that question will not be revealed until later on in the story, but the truth will come out very soon. Also, none of the characters are perfect. Serena will not be entirely at fault. As a matter of fact, in the next few chapters, the past will come back to haunt some of the characters of _Ever After _in a way that will alter their lives forever. Please review and let me know what you think. I wish everyone a wonderful Fourth of July! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Nine: Coming Home

Four years later….

_Tokyo, Japan_

Raye stood in the haiden. She was dressed in her red hakama and white hoari. She looked at an invitation. It was to Chad's wedding. Over the last four years, Chad's music career had flourished and he was now selling out concerts throughout the world. Last year, he met a girl and they started dating. Now, he was marrying her. The invitation burned in Raye's hands as she returned to her chores.

_Sydney, Australia_

Mina sat down for an interview with a reporter from _The Daily Scoop. _ Her TV show _Society _was cancelled after four seasons. After their break up, Jason went to the producers of the show and told them that he would not return for the fourth season. He was going back to movies. They told him that he promised that he would return, but Jason was under no contract to remain on the show. They tried to convince him to do a few episodes to finish out his storyline. He told them that he was not interested.

The fourth season was dead on arrival. Once word got out that Jason Hunt was not returning to _Society_, the viewership drastically dropped. They cast another actor to play Dr. Phillips but it was not the same. He could not become Dr. Phillips like Jason did. It was always hard to follow in Jason's footstep because he made every character he played his own. His replacement was not that good of an actor. He was very loud and dramatic and a little bit of a diva. No one bought Dr. Phillips being with Charisa anymore. The viewers criticized every episode as not being good as the third season.

The show was the same, but Jason Hunt took the show to a new level. Halfway through the season, the show was cancelled. The network did not allow Geoffrey to write a proper ending. Her character Charisa remained a maid and no one will ever know how the characters ended up. It's been four years and the entire cast has moved on to different projects and movies.

Mina was back into the movie acting role. She was playing the female love interest to the male lead in the movie _Illegal_. Her character was Jackie Kiss, wife of former drug dealer, Jack Kiss. Jack Kiss left the drug world and is now happily married with small children. He finds himself returning when his little brother gets into trouble with his former competitor and is brutally murdered. They lived in a world where the cops are brought and his brother's murder becomes a cold case to be swept under the rug. Jack Kiss returns to the drug world to bring down the man and his organization in revenge for killing his brother. Mina liked the role because she got to show off her martial art skills in the scene where the bad guys break into their home searching for Jack. Jackie has to fight them off to save her children and herself. Mina always found herself having to prove to the movie industry that she can act and was not just another pretty face. The movie was being panned by the critics but they loved her role in it. The movie had already made ninety million in its opening weekend.

Mina took a sip of her coffee. She was in Sydney, Australia promoting her new movie. She was sitting in a chair next to a poster of the Hollywood star playing her husband. He was standing tall with a pistol in his right hand with the movie's name written vertically next to him. At the top of the poster was his name and Mina's name written in bold white letters.

The interviewer was a young chap from Sydney named Russell Leakes. He was an average looking guy with dark messy hair and round glasses like Harry Potter and slightly effeminate. When he greeted Mina, he told her that he was a fan and that this was his first interview. Mina thanked him for being a fan and then told him that he would be fine.

The interview soon started. Russell said happily in an Australian accent, "Aussie! Aussie! Aussie mates! I'm Russell Leakes, a new reporter for the Daily Scoop. I am sitting him with the lovely and beautiful Mina Aino. She is here with us today to promote her new movie Illegal where she plays the wife of Hollywood A-List actor Tommy Jakes in the hit movie Illegal. The movie is taking the box office by storm and has already made ninety-million overseas." They showed clips of Mina's scenes in the movie. "In the movie, Mina Aino plays Tommy Jake's wife." He turned to Mina. "Mina, first of all welcome to Sydney." Mina thanked him. "Mina, your character is getting major notice by everyone from how you portrayed your character and also that major kick ass scene where you fought off the bad guys." They showed a clip of Mina's fight scene. "Is it true that you did your own stunts?"

Mina nodded as she leaned back in the chair with her legs crossed and her arms resting on the arms of the chairs. "Yes, Russell, I actually did do my own stunts. I was very athletic since back in junior high school and I am a quick learner so anytime I get so show of my skills, I'm gain for it."

"Okay, let's be real, Jackie Kiss was supposed to be just another hot chick in an action movie. You somehow gave her depth and made her a real, likable person. How did you manage to bring that into a character?"

Mina paused for a moment to think. She then answered. "Well, I worked with the best in the industry." Her mind went to Jason even though she would not mention his name. The media obsession with them as a couple died years ago and she did not want to mention his name to open up old wounds. "Whenever I play a character, I tried to bring out my best portrayal of the character whether they are the good guy or the bad guy. I tried to make all my characters come alive. I know that when people see me, they just see a pretty face. It seems like my whole career has been about proving to the world that I am more than just a pretty face. After I read the script, I felt that Jackie felt like she was trying to prove something to the world. Her life was not easy when she met Jack. Jack was a bit of a playboy on the wrong side of the law. Jackie challenged him to be a better person and he became a better person. She was a good mother since her mother was out in the streets and her father was out of the picture. She loved her husband but she loved her children more. She was a type of person who took nothing from anyone and she learnt to fight for herself. She didn't wait for anyone to save her. She saved herself. That's what I liked about playing Jackie."

"So how was it working with Tommy Jakes? I heard he wrote, directed, and produced the movie."

"One word. Fun. Tommy is amazing." They showed behind the scenes clips of Tommy directing the cast and acting. "I love his movies so when he called me to be in his movie, I was psyched. He is a wonderful director and he made the six months of shooting the movie very fun, but he also challenged me to find new ways to bring out Jackie's character. It was actually Tommy who explained to me who he thought Jackie was as person, wife, and mother. I brought that to the movie. So any success in my portrayal of Jackie comes from Tommy Jakes."

"He says that it was awesome working with you too. It seem like every role you take, your fellow actors who work with you always praised you because of your strong work ethic and down to earth personality. You are always on the set on the time and ready to work. The director, the cast, and the film crew say you're a pleasure to work with. They say when you come to do a scene, you are on in the scene and when the scene is over, you can shut it off. How do you stay so down to earth when you had a hit TV show, dated some of the hottest guys in Hollywood, hit movies, won awards, and model?"

"Wow! Thank you for telling me that. But I don't want to be famous. I want to be a great actress that does great work. I see it as a job where I am getting paid to perform a task or act a certain way. It's not my life. So when I come on the set, I follow the golden rule and treat everyone like I would want to be treated. I do my part, what I am paid for, and then I go home."

"Okay, so you have acted with Tommy Jakes, Jason Hunt, and Zachary Brown." They showed clips of the hot actors that she worked with over the years. All three of their careers are doing well. "Who was the best kisser out of the three?"

Mina laughed hilariously. "I cannot believe you're asking me this question." She knew he was trying to bring Jason into the conversation. She did not take the bait. She pretended to ponder her answer before saying drolly, "If I had to pick, I would have to say Tommy."

"Really action star Tommy Jakes?"

"Yes, Tommy's kisses are more passionate. He has very soft lips too."

"So are you saying that Jason and Zack have chapped lips?" He looked at the camera and said jokingly covering his mouth from Mina who was crying out laughing. "Chap sticks. There are two actors who need you now."

Mina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jason and Zack were good too, but I think Tommy Jakes was the best kisser in my opinion." She looked down at his cue cards. "Let's move on. Next question."

"Okay then. We'll move on. Let's talk about Sailor V, the iconic character from our childhood. When Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of the hit anime Sailor Moon, finished up Sailor Moon, Sailor V was supposed to have her own show. Now it's happening with her movie."

Mina said excitedly, "Yes, Sailor V and the best sailor scout, in my opinion…." She took a dig at the girls who she knew was watching. She knew they were probably rolling their eyes at her. "…is finally getting her own movie. I am so happy about that."

"And you being cast as Sailor V is awesome. Your looks, personality, and athleticism totally fit her character. Everyone was so excited when they heard that you were playing Sailor V."

"Me, too. I was the biggest fan of Sailor V too and sometimes I actually felt like I knew how to be her. I even have a white cat named Artemis like Sailor V."

"Is it true that the actor who voiced Artemis in Sailor Moon is returning to voice him in the movie?"

"That is true."

"So will Sailor Mercury be in it too?"

"They are still doing casting calls for the rest of the characters. But I hope that Mercury is in the movie."

"So where does the movie take place?"

"I'm not really sure. The writers are writing the script as we speak. So nothing is final yet."

"So how did you feel when you heard that Jason Hunt has been cast for the role of Alan?"

"Say what?" Mina spoke without thinking.

Russell looked confused. "Yes, Jason Hunt has been cast to play Alan in the movie. It's been all over the news."

Mina thought she was hearing things. Why in the world would Jason agreed to play in a movie with Mina? She had not seen or heard from him in years and he made it quite clear the last time they were together that he wanted nothing to do with her. So why would he agree to do the movie when he knew that she was already cast as Sailor V. As a matter of fact, she was the first person cast to play in the movie. She feigned excitement. "That's totally awesome! I had no idea that Jason was cast to play Alan. That's awesome! Totally freaking awesome!" She kept a smile plastered on her face. She was relieved when the interview was over.

Mina returned to her five star hotel suite. The suite had a crème colored walls and furniture and a large balcony with an ocean sized view of Sydney Harbour. Sharon, her publicist sat on her bed dressed in a brown blazer, gold turtle neck, brown slacks, and brown loafers. She was petite little thing about five two with glasses, brown eyes, and medium-length black hair. Sharon sat on Mina's comfy crème colored queen-sized bed as she watched her boss paced back and forth.

"I cannot believe that he would agree to be cast in my movie."

"Well, they did agree to pay him twenty million to be in the movie."

Mina stopped and said outraged. "Twenty million! I'm only getting paid fifteen million and I'm the star of the movie. This gender pay gap discrimination is ridiculous!" She began to pace again.

"He broke up with me. He dumped me. He's moved on. I've moved on. Why in the hell would he agree to be in my movie?"

Sharon agreed. Part of her job was to appease her clients' oversized egos. "Mina, stop pacing. You're going to ruin your new Gucci suede boots."

Mina yelled throwing her hands dramatically, "I don't care. I want him out of the movie."

Sharon said, "You're freaking kidding me. Jason Hunt brings credibility to your movie. The on screen chemistry between you guys is smoking hot and steamy. Sex or the idea that you guys are going to get together sells. That's what made Society hot and when he left, the show, it fizzled away. The only reason Sailor V has received the green light is because Jason Hunt agreed to be in the movie."

"But this was supposed to be about me?"  
"Mina, you're a great actress, but Jason can carry a movie on his own. The movie is guaranteed to make at least twenty million in its opening week. Jason's franchise Michael Kelly has already made a quarter of billion dollars combined. Money talks. Jason is hot."

Mina looked disappointed. She knew that she would probably never be a great an actor as Jason, but she did not care. She loved what she did. She knew that Jason would more than likely steal the movie from her like he did everything else. Her TV show _Society_ was never the same after he left.

Mina sighed as Sharon stood up and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders rubbing her arm. She said leading Mina to the bed, "Jason is going to be in the movie. Yes, he steals every scene he is in without trying, but Sailor V is your chance to get to his level. Use Jason to get your there, but let the world see how great an actress Mina Aino really is." Mina sat down on the bed with Sharon sitting next to her.

Mina sighed in relief. She felt much better. She was going to use Jason to bring her to his level of star power. Sailor V was the perfect vehicle to show the world her range as an actress. She had the personality, the looks, and the fighting skills. Hell, she was Sailor V. She is Sailor V! She smiled taking a deep breath inhaling the fresh air around her. She smiled at Sharon who smiled back at her and was still rubbing her shoulder. "You're so right Sharon. Who cares if Jason Hunt is in this movie? I am going to show the world how great an actress that I really am." She added, "Plus, he ends up with Katarina anyway."

Sharon stopped rubbing her shoulders and she gave Mina a look that let her know that she was about to hear something she did not want to hear.

Mina looked worried. "What's going on, Sharon? In the story, Mina falls in love with Alan. Alan meets Katarina and he falls in love with her. Sailor V moves on to Japan. That's what I read in the script."

Sharon stood up and walked a few paces then turned to Mina. She recoiled. "The studio tossed out the script. The fans overwhelming want Alan and Sailor V to end up together. They did not like the ending when Alan ends up with Katarina. Plus, everyone loves you and Jason together as an on screen couple so they want Sailor V to have her happy love story."

"But Sailor V doesn't want her happy love story. She lets Alan be with Katarina."

"Yeah, but the fans are always right. And the fans want Alan and Sailor V together. So deal with it and wear plenty of chop stick." Mina rolled her eyes at an amused Sharon as she referred to her answer in the interview about who was the best kisser.

_Tokyo, Japan_

Lita was dressed in a form fitting black wrap dress. Lita, now twenty-six years old, was worth billions. Yet, she continued to try to keep a low-key lifestyle. She had a chain of restaurants. She had affordable food items, but her exclusive items were quite pricey and people paid for them. Lita's treats sold out like hot cakes and started making such a good profit that it rivalled the drug companies who sold Viagra for men. She constantly received thank you letters for her creation with her fans saying that her treats saved their marriages and relationships. It was the cure for the low sex drive.

Lita loved making the treats, but she really loved was cooking and her boutique. A few years ago Madame Rose died from natural causes. She left Lita her flower shop. Lita turned Madame Rose tiny flower shop into a multi-million dollar business in over thirty countries with customers throughout the world. She was extremely happy.

Lita had an eight-year-old daughter named Sarah after her late mother. At eighteen, she became pregnant in college when she had a one night stand with a guy she hooked up with at a frat party. She was extremely intoxicated. When Lita told him that she was pregnant, he called her a slut and said that the baby was not his. He was her first time and the only man she ever been with.

Lita raised her baby with the help of her friends. Raye would watch Sarah while Lita was at work or at school. When Raye was busy, Madame Rose watched her. Sarah called Madame Rose "Madame Grand." Madame Rose had no problem with that. She continued running the restaurant and she continued on with her education. She graduated from college when Sarah was four years old with Sarah waving at her from the stands with Lita's friends in the bleachers. Lita dated a few other guys over the years, but it never last. Once they got what they wanted from her, they left her.

Three years ago, she found love with a wealthy lawyer, five years her senior, who she met a convention for wealthy benefactors. She was promoting her products. Nicholas Yuki was five feet ten and one hundred and seventy pounds. He had a slim, muscular physique with silver hair and smothering steel eyes. He was nicknamed the Silver Fox because of his silver hair that he developed when he was in early twenties and also because of his cunning style in the court room when defending his clients.

He was handsome and charming and offered her dinner. They soon fell in love and five months later, they were happily married in a large wedding where all her friends were bridesmaids. She was now three months pregnant with their first child. She knew that she was finally lucky in love as she rubbed her growing belly. Everything was right in her world.

Lita returned home that night. Sarah was staying at one of her friend's house since she was playing football now. She was the goalie. The girls had not won a game yet, but they enjoyed being out on the field. Lita liked that Sarah was now coming out of her shell and making new friends.

Lita walked in her home, a two point one million dollar mansion they had brought together. Lita wanted a modest home in the suburbia like the Tuskino family, but her husband Nick wanted a bigger house to show the world how successful they were. They had to eat at the finest restaurants, wear the most expensive clothes, drive the most fancy cars, or travel to only the most exotic and expensive hotels. Lita argued with him that she did not care about those things. He told her that she needed to stop having a poor person mentality and start thinking and acting rich. Every time she brought up money, they got into a major argument so she stopped bringing it up. She watched as her husband blew through their money.

Lita walked up the stairs of her grand staircase. Their home looked more like a palace decorated with the finest art work and expensive furniture. She walked into the master bedroom happily rubbing her belly.

She was stunned when she caught her husband in their bed with one of the maids. They were naked and the bed was a mess. He was on his knees screwing the daylights out of this woman in a reverse lotus position as the woman legs rested on his shoulders as he continued to pound inside of her. Lita watched her husband made love to another woman with more passion than he ever did to her. She could see the raw need in his eyes as he slapped the woman's thighs.

Lita raced out of the room not being able to bear watching them anymore. She raced down the stairs trying to get out of the house as fast of she could. She found herself falling down the stairs onto the hard floor. She lied unconscious as a pool of blood surrounded her body.

Lita woke up a couple days later in a hospital bed. The doctors informed her yesterday that she had a miscarriage. Lita was an emotional wreck and the door had to sedate her. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness like she was in awake in a dreamlike state. She saw images of her husband and the maid arguing with one another in her hospital room.

She turned her head to her side and saw her husband dressed in a gray business suit staring at her with emotional and apologetic eyes. An image of the woman and her husband together in bed popped in her head. She turned back and asked weakly, "So how long have you been screwing the maid? We just hired her six months ago."

Lita turned to her husband and saw the guilty look on his face. She snorted. "That long, huh?"

Nick cried, "I'm so sorry, Lita. That was not meant to happen."

Lita sighed. "What did I do for you to cheat on me?"

Nick rushed to her side. "You did nothing, Lita. It was all me."

"I was a good wife to you. We had good life. Why did you cheat on me? What did I do wrong?"

Nick grabbed her hand. "You did nothing wrong, Lita. You just weren't there and Maria was." He paused then said, "Lita, I love Maria. I want to marry her."

Lita looked at Nick like he was insane. "You want to divorce me?" Her voice became louder and enraged. "I just lost my baby…our baby…and you're telling me now that you want a divorce."

Nick tried to calm her down. "There is not a right time. I'd already called an attorney to set up the paperwork."

Lita pleaded weakly and she cried. "Why are you doing this Nick? I was a good wife. I cooked. I cleaned. I made love to you when you wanted. Why Nick? Why Nick are you doing this to us?"

"Because I don't love you anymore, Lita!" Nick said stunning Lita into silence. "You're never home. Our sex life is boring. You're frigid while Maria is younger, sexier, and full of life. I feel alive with Maria. She makes me happy, you don't. I thought I'll learn to love you because you're so freaking rich, but I can't love a doormat like you. I don't want you anymore. I want Maria. So we can either do it the easy way or I could go to court and take you for all you're worth." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Give me the divorce, Lita." He then walked out of the hospital room as Lita broke into tears.

Over the next few days, Lita stayed at a hotel with her daughter Sarah. Sarah was a miniature version of Lita with long brown hair and green eyes. She was also a tomboy and loved playing sports. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

Sarah's school spring break was coming up and she would be out of school for a week. Lita called Mina up and asked if they could come visit her in London for Sarah's spring break. Mina happily agreed. She had not told any of her friends that she lost the baby or that her marriage was over.

_London, England, United Kingdom_

Mina stood on the red carpet looking elegant and sexy with her hair in a front braided bun with flawless makeup as she posed for the cameras in her beautifully tailored red A-line/princess one shoulder floor length chiffon dress with ruffle beading around the waist. Her vivid red lipstick matched the color of her dress. Her date for the premiere was her sixteen-year-old sister. Ariel looked like a princess with her long waterfall golden curls dressed beautifully in a baby blue strapless ball room gown with a full embroidered bodice and ruched midriff to drop waist detailed with rhinestones. Her tulle skirt was sprinkled with beading and her corset laced up in the back.

Ariel had followed in her sister's footsteps. She started out modelling and now she starred in movie franchise based on a popular teen novel series as one of the supporting cast. She was spending a couple of weeks in London with her big sister.

Mina mingled and posed for pictures with the cast and crew and London's biggest celebrities who showed up to support the movie. Mina interviewed with reporters from various outlets telling them who she was wearing and how excited she was to be at the London premiere of her movie _Illegal_.

Then everyone went into media frenzy when Jason Hunt arrived on the red carpet along with his date British supermodel Kate Blanchard on her arm. Nobody cared what she was wearing. They were all focus on Jason Hunt with his dark hair slick back, freshly shaven face, and his smothering green eyes. He dressed sharply in a black Tom Ford tailored tuxedo with a black bowtie, white crisp dress shirt, and black Gucci loafers. He mingled with the cast and crew and even posed for a picture with Tommy Jakes and the director.

Ariel smiled when she saw Jason Hunt approaching them as the cameras flashed around them. Mina kept a fake smile plastered on her face even though she was fuming inside. Jason greeted Ariel with a hug and kiss. He said happily, "Ariel, you're so big now! It's so good to see you again." He introduced her to Kate who greeted her nicely. What Mina liked about Ariel was that she was so used to this lifestyle that nothing excited her. She always acted calm and elegant when greeting celebrities like they were regular people.

Jason said nicely, "Mina, you look adorable."

Mina smiled happily as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He smelled wonderful as her stomach tingled from his simple kiss. Yet, she would not give Jason the satisfaction of knowing that he still affected her. She pretended to be happy to see him. "You too!" Before he could utter a word, Mina turned to Kate and hugged and greeted her. "Kate, it's so lovely to see you. Your cover on Vogue was amazing."

Kate said with a smile, "Thanks, Mina. Are you going to be a fashion week this year in Milan?"

Mina laughed. "Of course. Lawrence wants me to model one of his new designs." Mina added dramatically, "It's supposed to change the way we look at fashion forever." Kate and Mina laughed knowing that Lawrence was very dramatic. Mina grabbed her sister's hand. "Well, I have to go make a few more rounds on the red carpet. It was nice seeing you two again. Bye." Mina smiled as she dragged her sister away leaving Jason with an undecipherable look on his face as Kate smiled and started conversing with someone else.

After the premiere, anyone who was anyone went to the after party. Actors, directors, writers, producers, and models circulated and mingled with one another while waiters dressed in white tuxedos served them champagne and hors d' oeuvres.

Mina was standing in a corner sipping her glass flute of champagne as she was speaking to a producer. He gave her a business card and was trying to convince her to do an independent film. She told him to send her the script. He thanked her and walked away. Mina sighed in relief to finally have a moment to herself to breathe. The moment did not last long when Jason excused himself from the group of movie executives he was speaking to and casually strode over to Mina before someone else started to chat with her. He grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray as a waiter passed by him.

Mina's blue eyes looked up at him as he stood before smiling down at her.

Mina did not look pleased to see him. Jason smiled. "So Tommy Jakes is a better kisser than me?"

Mina found herself relaxing and laughing. "You watched my interview."

Jason said, "I watch all your interviews. I still keep up with your career. You've done some remarkable work over the years."

Mina reiterated what she heard a thousand times about him. "And you have become a blockbuster movie star. They say that you have the same movie star power as Tom Cruise or Will Smith. Your big movies make at least a hundred million worldwide while your smaller films open with no less than fifty million."

Jason took a sip of his champagne. "Well, I learnt over the years that I had to do a blockbuster film to give spotlight the smaller projects that I do. I prefer the smaller projects but to get the funds to do the smaller project, I have to do a big movie every once in a while."

Mina said impressed, "I didn't know that you were directing now."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I started producing some of my last few projects. I think I am starting to like being behind the camera instead of in front of it."

Mina said theatrically, "Your female fans will be devastated."

Jason smiled at her as their eyes locked for a moment. Mina broke from his gaze distracting herself as she gulped down her champagne.

Mina asked changing the subject, "So why are you're doing the Sailor V movie?"

Jason laughed taking another sip of his champagne. "You just went there."

Mina said, "You knew that the Sailor V movie was my baby. I told you when we were friends that I wanted to be Sailor V, and you still took the role."

Jason laughed. "You should be happy. If it wasn't for me agreeing to be in the movie, the studio would have scraped the movie. Hollywood is into the male lead superhero movies now. They didn't think you had the star power to hold a film by yourself. So they called me. I wasn't even interested in doing the movie until I heard that you were cast as the lead, the paycheck was nice, and the studio promised me that if I did the movie then they would green light some of my projects."

Mina was slightly disappointed. She was expecting him to say that he was only doing it to be with her again not some deal to make the movie in order to produce his own movies.

Mina smiled. "Well, I hope that you don't back out of this movie like you do other things." He knew that she was referring to the show.

Jason said, "Mina, that was four years ago. Plus, I was only meant to be on the show for a few episodes anyway. I had a movie career. I only did the show as a favor to Jeff because I had some free time. I could not do the fourth season because I had already signed on to do other projects and Jeff knew this. The network was planning to axe the show anyway because it was becoming too expensive to produce and they wanted a cheaper show like a reality show to replace it. Jeff should have ended the show in Season Three when it was still on top. He chose to get greedy and kept the show on for another season when there weren't really any more storylines and most of the main characters had already left the show to pursue other projects. So don't blame me for abandoning a sinking ship."

Mina frowned. "I didn't know that."

Jason smiled taking her champagne glass away from her and placing both of their glasses on passing waiter's tray. Jason said, "Now, that's settled. How have you been?"

Mina said, "I've been great."

"I heard you've been link to Dexter Roe, the drummer from _Savage Rose_." Mina smiled. He was prying. Dexter was one of her dearest friends. She knew him since they were teenagers and frequently hung out together, but they never dated and were only platonic friends.

Mina looked around. "Where's Kate? I heard you only date supermodels."

Jason grinned. "When in Rome…" Mina laughed.

Jason said, "We should stay in touch."

Mina smiled, "My number is still the same, Jason."

Jason smiled. He heard someone calling his name. He looked across the room to see a group of men in suits calling his name. He turned to Mina. "It was nice meeting you again."

Mina said coolly, "Likewise." He walked off disappearing in the crowd in sea of fancy dresses and tuxedos.

Mina returned home alone to a dark flat. The only light was the full moon that shone through the windows.

Ariel wanted to stay out and hang out with some of her friends. Mina told her that it was fine and don't do anything she wouldn't do. Ariel smiled.

Artemis returned to Japan a couple of years ago to be with Luna. Her flight stopped in Tokyo to promote her new perfume line, _C'est la Vie_ by Minako Aino. He spent time with Luna and the night before they were about to leave to go back to London, he told her that he wanted to stay and be with Luna. There was an emotional good-bye full of tears but Mina wished them all the happiness. Luna and Artermis now had a daughter named Diana.

Mina kicked off her heels and started to undo her hair. An hour later, Mina walked into the living room with her hair down and an old t-shirt and shorts. She fell back on the sofa and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. She flipped through the channels and saw a rerun of _Society _was on. It was the final episode of Season Three.

Charisa and Dr. Phillips were alone in the study. They were having an argument because Charisa was upset that Dr. Phillips had proposed to Lady Jane, when Charisa knew that Dr. Phillips did not love Lady Jane. They got into a heated argument as he reproached her about one's place in the world and why she needed to stay in her place. Charisa told him that her station in life does not define who she was and that she was leaving Haydenworth and pursuing her dream of being a star. He had no right to tell her what her place was in the world.

The script required Jason to say some snotty remark, but Jason remained silent, simply staring at Mina across the room like he was seeing her for the first time as a person and not just the hired help. Mina reminded herself mentally that he was still in character and it was Dr. Phillips looking at Charisa not the other way around. She breathed heavily as her full breasts heaved after giving her speech. She waited for Jason to say his lines as she stayed in character.

The intense look in his smoldering green eyes terrified the inexperienced Charisa as her heart fluttered rapidly being alone in a room with a man that she desired. She was not used to being around men and had never been with a man let alone even been kissed. His green eyes, filled with longing and fear, gazed into her blue eyes and looked through her soul telling her that he adored her, wanted her, and pleaded with her not to leave him, all without words. His eyes darkened as he breathed deeply as a primitive instinct took over his gentleman persona. Dr. Phillips dropped his cane and rushed across the room towards Charisa. Mina's eyes widen as she found Jason grabbing her and pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. Mina instantly melted into Jason's arms as they kissed each other passionately releasing the sexual tension that built up between them the entire season in one long awaited kiss.

The entire cast and crew were stunned along with the millions of screaming fans who saw the episode later on that week. Mina did not know whether she was kissing Jason or Dr. Phillips was kissing Charisa. She was simply lost in the moment and nothing existed in the world at that moment except the warm feeling of Jason's lips on hers. Dr. Phillips's eyes tightened as he forced himself to pull away from Mina like she was a flame that burned him. Mina quickly regained her balance. The kiss left her speechless and both panted heavily trying to catch their breath as their eyes locked with one another once again. Charisa quickly looked away flustered when she saw the desire in Dr. Phillips' eyes for her. Jason slowly backed away acting ashamed at what he had done. Dr. Phillips was a man that prided himself on being civilized and sensible. To act on his emotions was out of character for him. He would never normally flirt with a maid, raised his voice in front of a woman, and kissed a woman that was beneath him and merely a servant. Charisa had been the only person to ever bring that impractical side out of him and that frightened him. He turned away from her as torment came over him for his uncivilized behavior. He apologized to Charisa grabbing his cane and quickly leaving the room. Charisa touched her lips that still tingled from his kiss. The director said cut after looking shocked.

The most powerful and intense scene in the show was improvised by Jason. Mina flipped off the television and lied on her back stretching out on the sofa. She placed her fingers on her soft lips remembering that kiss, their first kiss. She smiled. She knew he was her best kisser and so did he. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, Mina woke up to a knock on the door. She groaned as she sat up nursing the back of her stiff neck and dragged her feet to the door. She opened the door. She instantly perked up when she saw Sarah and Lita. Sarah ran into her arms, she said, "Hey Aunt Mina!"

Mina happily embraced her niece, "Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"

Sarah said, "I'm good." Sarah walked away admiring Mina's flat.

Mina embraced Lita and whispered in her ear, "Why didn't you just teleport? Everyone else has done it?" She backed away helping Lita with her bags.

Lita whispered, "Because I believe in being normal. Normal people do not teleport. They use transportation to get to one place to another. Plus, I also believe in karma."

Mina whispered, "Lita, it's been eight years and no attacks from a psychotic person trying to destroy the world. Nothing bad is going to happen from a little magic."

"I hope you're right. Mina."

Mina said proudly, "I know I am."

Ariel emerged out of Mina's room wearing a long sleeping shirt that came to her ankles. Sarah raced over to Ariel. "Ariel!" Ariel knelt down giving her a big hug.

"Hey rugrat! How are you? You're getting so big!"

Sarah said as Ariel held her in a loose embrace. "I loved your movie. Mom took me to go see it for my birthday."

Ariel thanked her. Mina was helping Lita bring in her luggage, stared at her in disbelief.

Mina said feigning outraged, "And what about my movies?"

Lita quickly said rolling her heavy suitcase passed Mina, "Your movies aren't appropriate for children." Mina looked flabbergasted as Ariel and Sarah burst into laughter.

A half an hour later, after everyone got settled in since Mina had given Lita and Sarah her guest bedroom while Ariel moved her things temporary into Mina's room.

Mina sat on the stool at her kitchen counter as Lita cook a country breakfast of buttermilk biscuits, eggs, bacons, and sausage. She also fixed a cup of coffee for herself and Mina. Mina offered to cook, but Lita insisted. Who was Mina to argue with her best friend?

Ariel was famous but could still blend in with regular people. Ariel got dressed after everyone sat down together and ate breakfast talking about their lives. Ariel took Sarah across the park to the street.

Lita cleaned up and washed the dishes. She said as she washed the dishes, "It amazes me how down to earth Ariel turned out to be, between having a mother like Patricia and a sister like you."

Mina smiled thinking about her little sister. "She is a sweetheart."

Lita asked, "So how long is she staying with you?"

Mina said, "Just a couple of weeks until mom and Charles return from their trip to the country."

Lita said, "She's a really good actress."

Mina said, "I know I saw the movie." Mina smiled. "She's says she takes after her big sister."

Lita smiled.

Mina took a sip of her hot coffee with the French powered beignets that Lita made with them.

Mina sighed. "Okay, Lita. You have cook, clean, made breakfast, mop, swept, baked beignets, and have scrubbed down my bathroom. What's wrong?"

Lita feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm…"

"Lita," Mina interrupted. "Tell me what's going on."

Lita sighed. She pressed her arms against the table for support as she felt the weight of the world pulling her down. She looked at Mina. "I caught Nick having an affair with our maid." Mina's jaw dropped. "It's been going on for six months since we hired her. I caught him having sex in our bed. There are six other rooms in our house, and he chooses to have sex with her in our bed. After I saw them, I ran off and tripped down the stairs and lost the baby." Mina covered her mouth as her eyes became teary. "I finally regained consciousness two days later and he tells me in the hospital room that he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want me anyone. He only married me for my money. Our sex life is boring. I am a prude and a doormat. He wants a divorce in order to marry our maid, Maria who he was screwing in our bed." She took a sip of her coffee.

Mina said sympathetically, "I am so sorry, Lita. I didn't know. Your life seemed so…"

"Perfect…"

Mina shrugged. "For lack of a better word, yes."

Lita sighed. "I went from broke orphan to rich woman with a daughter. A daughter that she conceived during a drunken one night stand by a guy who denied the child and accused me of being a slut when he was my first." Lita looked at Mina. "Mina, I am not as beautiful as you. Guys don't want me. I'm the girl they meet at a bar and sleep with, not the one they married."

"Lita, you are beautiful and attractive. I wish I had your breasts."

Lita smiled as she looked down at her breasts. "Thanks, Mina. They are nice." Mina nodded. They burst into laughter.

Mina and Lita kicked back on the sofa in sweats watching old movies and eating popcorn. Mina asked nonchalantly, "Do you enjoy sex?"

"What?"

"Do you enjoy sex or do you just lie there to please a man?"

Lita blushed.

"Lita?"

"No, I don't. It hurts and I lied there but I get no pleasure out of it."

"So you never had an orgasm?"

Lita became freaked out. "Mina, that's enough!"

"You know that most women don't have their first orgasm until the reach twenty-six."

Lita bit out, "I don't want to talk about this, Mina!"

Mina snapped back, "You need to talk about it. A man cannot please you sexually if you can't please yourself. You have to know what turns you on."

Lita sighed. "No, I never had an orgasm okay, and I find sex boring."

Lita frowned becoming frustrated at Mina as she tried to watch the back and white movie. Mina turned her attention to the movie. She slowly moved her hands over Lita's stomach and slipped inside of her pants. "Mina, what the hell…" Her words stilled in her throat as Mina's hand was in her panties and softly caressed her labia before pushing passed them and massaged her clitoris.

Mina turned towards Lita and said seductively, "This is a woman's clitoris." Lita bit her lips as Mina played with her clit becoming moist. "It's a woman most sensual spot. You play for it a while and just stroke it in gentle circular motions." Lita gasped as she opened her legs wider and lied back on the sofa giving Mina better access. She closed her eyes moaning as she felt Mina finger moving in and out of her vagina. "I'm fingering you now, Lita." Mina added another finger inside of Lita. She added sensually as Lita arched her back. "Do you enjoy my fingers inside of you?" Lita whimpered. "It feels like a man's cock is going in and out of you, doesn't it?" Lita moaned as Mina leaned over until her hot breath was on Lita's neck. Mina slowly removed her fingers out of Lita and massaged Lita's clit. Lita felt something powerful rip through her body like she was about to die. She panicked thinking she was having a heart attack and about to die. She didn't want to die like this. She reached to remove Mina's hand but Mina quickly slapped her hand away. Lita whimpered as she gripped on the sofa's cushion she was sitting on as she squeezed it as she felt her body rise. Mina looked at her. "Ride it out, Lita." Lita felt a wave of energy intensifying through her stomach. Lita moaned as she arched her back jerking her head back. She closed her eyes imagining a bud blossoming into a flower as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. She screamed as her body jerked around as Mina accelerated her pace with her finger as she watched Lita. She felt ecstasy as she slowly opened her eyes breathing heavily staring at Mina.

Mina removed her hand from Lita's pants. Mina smiled. "Congratulations! You just had your first orgasm." Lita laughed as Mina got up to wash her hands. Lita sat there still catching her breath and feeling on a natural high. Lita soon went to change her panties. They were soaking wet. She found herself playing with herself in her room and whimpered as she gave herself another orgasm.

Ariel, Lita, Sarah, and Mina spent the next few days eating out and sightseeing. Mina disguised herself with dark hair and purple eyes. Mina took them to Chessington World of Adventures. Mina and Lita strolled through the crowded park as Ariel and Sarah went on a rollercoaster ride.

Mina asked Lita as they looked up at the rollercoaster ride, "So when are you returning home?"

Lita smiled. "Can I live your life?"

Mina shook her head. "Your life is pretty fab too."

"Yes, I have all the money that my heart can desire and no man to keep my bed warm, while men line up for yours."

Mina smirked. "All the wrong ones." Mina turning the conversation back to Lita. "Everything he told you was a lie. You're a beautiful and sensual woman but you have to stop settling for just anyone. Nick is an ass…"

"Mina!"

"He is and I couldn't tell you how I really felt about the asshole because you're not supposed to say those things. But you married a self-centered asshole. I think you should divorce his ass and take him for all he's worth. He doesn't appreciate a good thing when he sees it."

Lita paused. She said, "I still love him, Mina. Everything he said about me was true. I am frigid in bed. I lied there and let guys do what they wanted to me, but I never enjoyed it." She turned to Mina. "I've never went down on a guy. I never touched myself until you showed me how a few days ago."

Mina blushed. "Don't tell anybody that."

"I've never embraced my sexuality. I was the perfect wife for him and anything he wanted I gave to him. He still cheated on me. I was a doormat and I let him walk all over me. Then, I watch my husband make love to a woman with so much passion and desire. I never gave him that. I'm not going to give up on it."

Mina sighed. "He doesn't deserve you. And you're not frigid. Maybe you're not sexually compatible with him or he doesn't know what the hell he is doing in bed. Some guys do suck in bed."

Lita smiled at her. "I am going to get my husband back." Mina sighed.

Lita blushed. "I want you to teach me how to seduce my husband."

Mina laughed. "What?"

Lita pleaded, "I sucked at sex. I am horrible at it. Ami has a better sex life than I do."

Mina nodded in agreement. For a bookworm, Ami did have some wild escapades. Mina looked at her best friend who desperately wanted to save her marriage. Mina knew that Nick was not the right guy for Lita, but Lita did not realize that she could do better. She did not think that she deserved better. Lita may have been the strongest of the group, but Mina knew she was secretly the most vulnerable one of the group. Always wearing her heart on her sleeve and falling in love and giving herself to the first guy who spoke to her.

On the bright side, Mina could help her have better sexual experience. Maybe if she helped Lita awakened her sexuality then maybe she would realize that Nick was not right for her.

Mina said, "Sex changes everything Lita. If we do this, we can never go back."

Lita turned to her. "I know, but I need to be able to satisfy him, Mina. I love him."

"Okay, but I'm doing this for you and not him."

Lita thanked her.

The next evening, Mina gave Ariel money to buy a pizza and to babysit Sarah for the night. Mina told Lita that they were going out and to dress up. They wore short dresses and high heels.

As Lita and Mina rode then the elevator. An orange glow surrounded Mina. Lita watched impressed as Mina's hair changed into a short pixie cut with dark eyes.

Mina winked at Lita. Lita shook her head. "No magic."

"Okay, you're going to regret it."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not telling." Lita frowned as a green glow surrounded her and her long brunette hair turned dirty blonde with blue eyes.

Mina looked amused.

Lita grinned. "They always say that blondes have more fun."

Mina held Lita's hand. Lita felt a surge of energy between them. The elevator doors opened. Lita was shocked when they walked into a dark, smoky, cool room where people dressed in black leather and bondage was having group sex with one another. Smooth jazz music played in the background and neon lights were the only lights that could be really seen. Handsome young men and beautiful women dressed in black leather outfits that exposed their breasts and arousals worked at the check in counter, bar, and as waitresses and waiters serving cocktails. Some of them were having sex with the clients. Everyone was having a different form of sex with one another. It was a full blown orgy.

Lita asked freaked out, "Is this your apartment complex?"

Mina said, "No, I teleported us here. It's hard to leave my apartment without media frenzy."

Lita asked, "What the heck is this place?"

Mina said sarcastically, "It's an underground sex club called Ecstasy where people have sex and fulfill their sexual fantasies. Only a selected few know about them. Most of the patrons here are some of the world's richest and most powerful people. Politicians, presidents, prime ministers, royalty, CEOS, power brokers, celebrities, and so on." Lita recognized some of the faces of the members of the club.

Mina led Lita to a private room along a dark hallway. Lita peeped through the rooms and saw people performing different types of sexual acts. They went to the last room of the hallway.

They walked into a red room decorated with red roses and a large round canopy bed with dark sheets and black see through curtains. On the bed sat a tall, handsome, and well-built man with vacant eyes. Lita's eyes widen when she saw the size of his cock. It was the biggest one she ever laid her eyes on. Mina kissed and greeted the man in French.

She introduced him to Lita. "Lita, this is Pierre and he will be pleasing you tonight. He's doesn't speak Japanese I'm afraid. So there will be no words." Mina smiled at Lita. "I'll be over there if you need me"

Lita panic as Pierre walked over towards her and led her to the bed. He laid her on the edge of the bed and pushed her legs open. He ripped off her panties and tossed the fabric on the floor. Pierre was quite strong. No man has effortlessly manhandled Lita like that before. Mina sat in a chair with her legs closed watching them in the shadows where they could not see her.

Lita screamed as Pierre plummeted to his knees and started to eat her out which so much intensity she felt she was going to explode. Lita felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She fell back on the bed. When her past lovers did this, she never felt any pleasure. She continued watching TV while they were down there. Pierre did not give her any time to think about anything besides the pleasure his mouth gave her as she squirmed her body from side to side feeling oversensitive now. Pierre placed a hard hand on her stomach keeping her down as he started thrusting his tongue inside of her. Lita rode his tongue thrusting herself against him. He then attacked her clit again with his mouth. Lita screamed as a more powerful orgasm than Mina gave her ripped through her. Pierre licked every drop of her juices. She was out of breath panting.

She bit her lip down when saw him and his long cock standing over her whipping out a magnum sized condom and placed it on his stiff cock. He slowly thrust himself inside of her. He fit perfectly inside of her as he pulled slowly out of her then back into her. She moaned as he hit her sweet spot every time as she felt something hot in the pit of her stomach. He was so deep inside of her filling her to the rim. He started speaking in French but she had no idea of what he was saying as she whimpered underneath him. He accelerated his pace pounding into her hot, wet core. She screamed as she came all over him. She stared up at him with hungry eyes as she watching him as he crawled off the bed taking off the dripping wet condom and throwing it on the ground. She sat up leaning on the bed with her arms propped behind her for support. She wondered if he was done with her. She got her answer when he roughly pulled her to the edge of the bed until she sat up face to face with his erected cock. Her eyes widen as she looked up to him. She shook her head. She felt it was degrading to go down on any man including her husband.

His stiff, long cock stared directly at her almost tempting her. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head to his cock. She moved her head and kept her mouth shut. His cock slapped the side of her face. He shouted something in French with an angry expression. He roughly tugged her head in away causing her to open her mouth. He shoved his cock inside her mouth as he face fucked her. She hated the taste of his cock that tasted weird and salty. He would not give her a chance to breathe as she quickly moved her head up and down on cock as he thrust into her mouth. Lita looked up at him and saw the ugly face of pleasure he was making. She saw a speck of red in his eyes. Lita whimpered when he shoved his entire cock into his mouth. Her nose touched in his dark pubic hair and she had to breathe through her nose exhaling his tangy and musky scent. He slowly eased himself out of her mouth. He roughly picked her up and bended her ass over. He turned her head watching as he whipped on another condom. When he caught her looking at him, she quickly turned her head around. He grabbed her long blonde hair pulling her head back with one hand. He slowly inserted his cock in her dripping, wet core. He placed his hands on her hips. He started to pound into her at a jackhammer pace slapping her butt as Lita shook trying to hold on the bed as if her life depended on it. She screamed and thrust her head in pleasure as she came over and over. He continued to fuck her at that pace for what seemed like an hour. Lita wondered if he was human for his stamina. He pulled out of her like she was nothing. Lita collapsed weakly on the bed. He ripped off the condom and tossed it on the floor.

He proudly walked away and looked at Mina. He said haughtily in French as he stared back at the weaken Lita, "_Mon travail ici terminé_." Mina smirked as Pierre left out of the room.

Sarah and Ariel were sleeping on the sofa bed watching Saturday morning cartoons. Mina grinned as she sipped her coffee as Lita walked strangely out of the room. She motioned for Mina to come to her.

Mina grinned as she walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. "Good morning slut."

Lita frowned at her. "Where the fuck did you bring me last night?"

"I brought you where you needed to be. You said that you were a prude, and last night proved that you were not. You were a sexually free woman last night. "

Lita groaned. "I feel like a slut and so cheap."

Mina said warily, "Getting laid does not make you are slut. Men do that shit all the time and they are still called men."

Lita blushed. "I thought you were going to join in."

Mina smiled. "Please, I can get a dick anytime. Last night was all about you. That was all you last night. So you are definitely not boring." Lita smiled.

Mina asked, "So are you still going to try to work things out with Nick?" Lita nodded with a weak smile.

Mina grabbed Lita's hands and held them as she looked at Lita. "Well, I can't make you change your mind. Just remember all those things he said about you were lies. You're not a prude. You are beautifully, sexual woman. You're not a doormat because a doormat does not run a multi-billion dollar empire. Nick is not on your level. You have surpassed him before you met him." Mina took a hand and softly caressed it against Lita's smiling face. "And know that I always love you, that you are my sister, and never be afraid to tell me about your problems. Okay?"

Lita nodded as they hugged. "I love you too, Mina. Thanks for this week. I needed it."

Mina laughed. "Just remember…"

"Take this week to my grave."

"Exactly." They laughed.

Lita returned home that Sunday. She had no choice since Sarah had school the following morning. Sarah raced up the stairs to her room. It's almost two weeks since Lita had been there. She looked at her house and it looked cold and like a mausoleum. There was nothing warm about it. Lita slowly walked up the stairs to her bed. She frowned when the image of Nick making passionate love to their maid on their bed haunted her. Lita walked into her bedroom kicking off her sneakers. She walked into her dresser to slip on her night gown. Normally, she wore a shapeless flannel pajama set to bed. She knew Nicholas hated when she wore that. She found herself pulling out a blue satin nightie. She took at realizing bubble bath in their luxury large bathtub. She found herself playing with herself once again and bringing herself to a new high.

After she bathed, she shaved her legs. She trimmed and shaved her pubic hairs into a nice heart shaped design. She then moisturized her skin and sprayed a dash of Chanel on. She let her hair down as her long auburn locks fell down to the middle of her back. She placed a little makeup on. She even gave herself a mini pedi.

She walked out of the bedroom and lied in bed. She waited up for him for a little bit. Then she found herself drifting off to sleep. Nick soon arrived home tired and exhausted. He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. He sat his briefcase down next to the door. He was stunned to see his wife lying comfortable in their bed after he asked for a divorce and she vanished with their daughter for two weeks.

He ordered walking into the bathroom, "I am going to take a shower and when I come out, I want you gone." Lita did not respond.

When he walked out in a t-shirt and boxers, he saw that she was still there. He said irritated, "Get out the bed. I'm not in the mood for this." She did not respond. He roughly pulled off the sheets and stilled when he saw Lita in the tight nightie that he brought her years ago that she was too shy to wear. It barely covered her ass and her long silky body looking soft and inviting. She looked so sexy lying there. Nick felt himself hardened as he crawled over to his wife. His hand gently caressed her soft skin and smooth creamy legs. He pressed a small kiss on her neck as she moaned waking up. She wrapped an arm around her neck as he kissed her as massaged her body grinding her ass against his arousal. He rolled on top of her and started to kiss her passionately on the mouth breaking apart from her then descending down against her lips again. Lita spent the next two hours having mind blowing sex with her husband. He was stunned into silence when she went down on him and gave him the best blowjob he ever received. He shivered in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

After their loving making, Lita straddled her husband as she massaged his mediocre cock since she had now experienced bigger and better. She glanced down at it with a smile.

Nick smiled pleased with himself. "Don't just look at it. Kiss it." She smiled at him with a raw sexuality in her green eyes. She brushed her long brown hair to the side and descended her head keeping her eyes on him until her mouth reached the tip. He groaned in pleasure as she slowly went down on him and softly sucked on him. She slowly brought her mouth up and then she went down again.

He cried, "Fuck Lita" when she took in all of him. She went down for about ten minutes until he erupted in her mouth as his body shook around him as she sucked him dry. She slowly lifted her head up as she wiped her mouth with the back of my hand. She asked in poised voice, "Was that fun enough for you, baby?"

Nick nodded happily. "It was great."

Lita ran her hands through her hair. She started to softly caress her chest and soft caress her big breasts as his eyes hungrily followed her every movement. "Do you want me, baby?"

Nick said, "Yes, baby, can't you tell?" She looked down and grinned when she saw his fully erected cock.

She looked up and asked, "Do you still love me, baby?"

Nick grinned at her. "Of course I do, baby."

Lita smirked confidently. "Good, now get the fuck out of my house."

Nick looked shocked. "What!"

Lita crawled off of the bed. She walked showing off her naked body to her wardrobe. "You are no longer welcome in my house. I already fired your little whore this morning."

Lita placed on her matching blue satin robe. She tied the strings around her waist.

Nick asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

Lita said arching her eyebrow. "You can fuck your whore all you want somewhere else, but this is my house and I am tired of you blowing through my money. I am not the idiot you think I am darling. The house is in my name. The cars that I brought you are all in my name. Our pre-nup states that you are not entitled to any of the profits that I made before I married you so you get nothing darling. Now, get the hell out!"

Nick yelled angrily getting out of bed and stormed up to her. "You bitch! You can't do this to me. You're nothing without me. No man wants a whore like you."

Lita said amused. "I guess you're not a man then."

Nick stepped towards Lita but she did not bulge. He held out his hand to slap her. Lita easily caught it. "What the hell-"She overpowered him bringing him down to his knees.

"Get out Nick. We're done. Our lawyers will meet tomorrow and we'll sign the papers tomorrow."

Nick bit out angry as he looked up at her, "I did not marry you to get nothing."

Lita said, "Then I will tell everyone about your shady business deals overseas. Now leave! I will not ask you again."

Nick cursed her as he gathered his belongings and stormed out of the house.

A month later, she was filed for separation from her husband. She auction off the things in her home making at least twenty million. She placed her house on the market. It took a loss of two million. The house cost her three million dollars and she sold it for one million two months later to an affluent couple moving to Japan.

Over the summer, she found a nice two-storied house in suburbia with a white picket fence, a white paved walkway and a two car garage attached to it. It had a large backyard surrounded by eight feet high wooden fence. Lita placed a playground set for Sarah with swings, a slide, a tower, and monkey bars. The background had a built in pool. Sarah told her that she did not care where they moved as long as there was a pool.

Lita and Sarah decorated the nice two storied home and gave it a homely atmosphere. Lita started to plant a garden in the front yard. She smiled when she finally felt at home in her home.

It was the fourth of July. Lita went to work with Sarah. She brought homemade cake and ice cream for the staff who worked tonight for the holiday.

The restaurant was doing well as always. It actually ran itself since her managers and staff was well paid and well trained. Any of her managers could run the restaurant but sometimes she enjoyed helping out. Sometimes she'll work in the kitchen preparing the food or she served food like the waitress. Her employees loved her and liked when she helped out. It boosted their morale and Lita was a great but firm boss.

Sarah dressed in a tank top and shorts rang the bell when an order was ready. They noticed a change in Lita. She embraced her femininity. She wore her hair down more often. Her make up brought out her natural beauty.

Lita's hair was down and she wore a black strapless sheath dress and black opened heels showing off her pedicured feet.

One of the waitresses came into the kitchen as Lita gave orders about the meals.

"Yo, Lita."

Lita turned to the girl with her hands on her hips. "What's up, Vanessa?"

"There's a deranged guy in the restaurant."

Lita asked outraged, "What!"

Vanessa quickly said, "The new girl let him into the restaurant. We tried to escort him out but he started to become confrontational and demanded to speak to you."

"Why me?" Vanessa shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't calm down until I told him I'll see if you were here. Do you want to call the cops?"

Lita looked confused. "Did he say what's wrong?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No, I asked him if I could help him but he demands to see you. He seems a little off in the head. He was freaking out the customers so I sat him in the section blocked off from the rest of the customers. Ryan is keeping an eye on him." Ryan was another one of the waiters.

She wondered if it was Nick again. He apologized the following day begging him to take her back. When she rejected him, he gave her idle threats but he did not scare her. Lita nodded. "Thanks Vanessa. I'll take care of it." Vanessa nodded and walked out of the room.

Lita walked through the crowd greeting the customers along the way and making sure they enjoyed their food.

She saw the back of the man. She placed a reassuring hand on Ryan and told him he could go back to work. He was hesitant until she commanded him to leave in a firm voice.

She walked towards the table and stood in front of the table with a hands clasped together in front of her in a nonthreatening manner. The man was reading the menu. The first thing she noticed were his dirty hands and fingernails leaving dirt marks on her menu. The man had long blonde hair that passed his ears and an unkempt, thick, and bushy beard that consumed his face. He looked homeless in dirty coat, a dirt-stained t-shirt and filthy looking pants. His old, dirty shoes looked like they had seen better days. He had a ferocious smell like he had not bathed in days. The man looked lost and broken.

She said in a cheerful tone, "Welcome to Lita's. I am the owner here. How can I help you?" He turned to look up at her. The only part of his face that was not hairy was his dirty cheeks and eyes. She froze as she tilted her head remembering those familiar eyes.

"Hello, Lita." She was dumbfounded. It was Andrew. He had finally come home.


	10. Chapter 10: A Blast from the Past

_Hello guys! Thanks LoveinTheBattleField for spreading the news about the premiere of Sailor Moon Crystal. I checked the first episode and it was amazing with the catchy new music, the beautiful artwork like the manga, and even the small details like Usagi getting ready for school or the scene where Usagi and Mamoru first meet one another. If you are not aware, Sailor Moon Crystal is the retelling of Sailor Moon faithfully based on the manga. It's similar to the anime but the manga's storylines are more mature, edgier, and darker than the anime version. I don't know how the rating systems works for websites like Hulu and Netflix, but please watch and support so it doesn't get cancelled. Shows on Netflix and Hulu do get cancelled. New episodes air on the first and third Saturday of every month. The next episode airs on July 19th on Hulu. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Ten

A Blast from the Past

Hundreds of firecrackers soared through the black sky of Juban, Tokyo popping and exploding into a beautiful array of rainbow colors. The children gazed up at the sky in amazement with bright eyes and goofy smiles on their little faces. Some watched from their bedroom windows while other stood outside on the packed streets with their families or at Juban Bay, a few blocks away, sitting on top of the hoods of cars or lying down on the beds of trucks as the fireworks lit up the citizens' faces with beautiful colors. The parents smiled as their children enjoyed the wonders of being a child as they watched the reflection of the fireworks in their children's eyes.

Sarah pressed her faced and hands against the windows. Her knees sunk deep into the cushion of the booth as she watched the fireworks display from windows inside of her mother's café. Red then green hues shone over her innocent face. A big goofy grin appeared on her face making her snaggle tooth in the back of her mouth clearly visible. She wondered if they could touch the moon from how high the fireworks soared and then exploded. Sarah puffed sadly. She wished she could enjoy the experience with her parents, but her mother and father were on bad terms and spent most of their time arguing and fighting each other.

Sarah glanced over at her mother and the strange, scary man with the pungent odor a few seats away from her. Sarah hated the stranger. They were supposed to go to the bay with the rest of the staff and watched the fireworks display and now they were stuck in the restaurant because of this weirdo that ate like a pig and smelled just as bad.

Lita sat at the small square table. Her fine hands touching a cup of cold coffee as she watched Andrew sitting in front of her. The restaurant had closed an hour ago. All the staff went home or to the bay to see the bay to watch the fireworks display. Sarah wanted to join them, but Lita did not feel answering her employees' questions about stranger so she told Sarah no. Sarah was quite disappointed until the firework display started and now she was stuck to the window with happy look on her pretty face.

Her staff worried about leaving her alone with a deranged man, but she told him that she was fine. They believed her because she kept the man calmed for the remainder of the shift. They now sat in silence not speaking. She told him earlier that he could order anything he wanted. He ordered a steak dinner and she watched him devoured the food like a starving lunatic that had not eaten in days. She observed the tiny chunks of chocolate trapped in his bushy beard as he jammed his dirty hands into a chocolate cake not even taking the time to use a knife to cut it. She did not know what to say to him. Out of all things she imagined saying to him if she ever saw him again, she could not think of one thing to say to him. He was not the Andrew that she remembered, and she had changed too. They glanced outside as colorful fireworks display casting a red hue over the room.

When the fireworks ended a few minutes later and the crowd outside departed, Lita looked up at Andrew. She asked, "Have you seen your parents yet?" He shook his head. She knew that his family still lived in town. His baby sister was off at college studying to become a doctor.

She then asked, "Where are you staying?" He paused.

He said, "I returned to Tokyo today. You're the first person that I wanted to see."

Lita's heart fluttered. He still cared about her.

Lita glanced down and gloomily noticed the rusty wedding ring on his finger. "Where's your wife?"

Andrew faltered. His face became vacant, his eyes hard and indecipherable. He shut down again. Lita could tell that his walls were back up. He stood up abruptly and bowed his head in a polite manner. He said, "Good-bye Lita. Thank you for the food." He added with finality to his voice, "Good-bye, Lita." A paralyzing fear crept into the pit of her stomach warning her to not let him go. If he walked out of the restaurant, she feared she'll never see him again.

Without thinking, Lita jumped up startling Sarah. "Andrew! Wait!" Sarah watched as her mother raced after the strange man.

Lita burst out the building in the hot night. A few bystanders still strode along the streets. She watched in horror as Andrew paced into the middle of the road not paying attention to where he was going. Lita panicked when she saw bright headlights speeding down the road. Lita cried out, "Andrew, watch out!" He did not hear her and continued walking. Lita sprinted across the street and pushed Andrew out of the way as the car sped passed them and they rolled on the ground with Lita on top of Andrew. The car sped passed them never stopping. The tail lights quickly turned red as it stopped at a stop sign then turned the corner.

Lita heard Andrew's heart pounding fast as he glared at her. She looked down at him and asked concerned, "Andrew, are you okay?"

He nodded quietly. Their eyes met for a brief moment. She shook her head rolling off of him as her head pounded. She had a headache but she could not tell if he was from jumping to the ground or Andrew's repugnant smell overwhelming her. Still, she could not believe that even though smelling horribly and looking like a homeless man, she found him attractive. She was disgusted with herself.

She stood up dusting off her dress that was now ruined with grass stains and dirt. Her knee and elbow stung with pain after being scraped up falling on the hard sidewalk. Bystanders rushed over to them in concern. Lita thanked them for their concerns and told them that they were okay. Andrew stood up. She turned to him and told him, "Come on. You can crash at my place tonight."

The ride home in Lita's car was very silent and awkward. Lita turned on the radio to drown out the awkwardness. A classic eighties rock ballad played lowly on the radio. Lita glanced through the rearview mirror at her daughter in the backseat. Sarah glanced fearfully at the man suspiciously who sat as stiff as a stone statue in the passenger seat. Her hand close to the door handle in case she had to make a quick escape. The man reeked and his foul odor overpowered the interior of the car. Even with the windows down, she could still smell him pinching her nose as she tried to breathe through her mouth.

When they arrived home around midnight, Lita prepared Andrew a nice, hot bubble bath mixed with nice smelling scents. She showed him to the steamy bathroom where all the mirrors were now foggy. She searched in one of her drawers and gave him one of Nick's t-shirts and boxers. She was still sleeping with her husband.

The side effects of her sexual awakening were that she was constantly horny. She discovered nirvana in her bed and her office behind locked doors. Sometimes the warmness of the bath water brushing up against her core stimulated her enough to seek its pleasure there. She grew disgusted with herself promising never to do such a vile act again and then found herself doing it once more.

Nick wanted her back now. She called Mina the day after she returned home and kicked Nick out and heard the relief in Mina's voice. She failed to mention to Mina when they spoke again that Nick came crawling back to her a few days after the separation. He begged her to take him back. He told her that Maria had left him, he did not mean what he said, and he wanted his family back. He did not realize how good he had it until it was gone. Lita grinned with satisfaction internally even though she looked at him with a pissed off expression externally. She knew that Maria probably bailed once the money well dried up. Nick had money but he did not have Lita's money.

Lita found it ironic that when they were married, he didn't want her. Now they were separated he wanted her. He had the perfect wife that catered to his every whim and did not appreciate her. Now, that Lita was this sexually liberated and confident woman, he wanted her. He suggested they go to marriage counseling to fix their marital problems which she rejected. The more she rejected and rebuked him, the more he wanted her. Her cold and arrogant husband had turned into this cute, little puppy that did something very naughty and was being on his best behavior to get out of the dog house.

Their sex life had become wild and unpredictable. Lita constantly found herself arguing and fighting with her husband one moment then having angry sex with him the next. They had sex in his BMW. When they together, he did not want her to eat in his car. Now, he was screwing her brains out and he did not care. He convinced her to go out to a club with him one night. They ended up arguing and afterwards she found herself being pent up against a brick wall having raw sex in an alley behind the club. She came to his office one day to complain to him about him harassing her at work. She found herself being fucked on his office desk. Sometimes she would come over to his apartment that he moved into after the separation. He fixed her breakfast then afterwards they ended up in bed. Lita knew that they were not making love. It was only sex. Really good sex.

Lita had to admit that Nick had become a better lover and husband since the separation. He spent more time with Sarah now. Sarah would come home babbling on about how much fun she had at their outings. Lita would casually ask her daughter if there was another woman there, and she would always tell her no. She admired that he entered Sarah's life when she was five and became a father figure to her in every sense of the word. Even though they were not married, he called and thought of her as his daughter never forgetting a birthday. Even his parents treated Sarah like she was their own blood.

She recently allowed him to spend the night there a couple of times. A couple of days ago she was searching through her drawers for something. She found a drawer that was once empty packed with her husband's clothes. She checked her bathroom and found none of his things. She then checked the hallway bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was a row with his toothbrush, his toothpaste, shaving cream, and his electronic razor. Lita's blood boiled with anger as she realized that he secretly got a copy of the house key made without her permission and snuck into her home and did this while Sarah and she were out. Sarah spoke frank but honest. Lita knew that her daughter knew nothing about this. She could not argue with him because he was out of town for two weeks visiting his parents.

Andrew's presence freaked Sarah out. As her mother showered in the built in shower, Sarah bathed in a large bubble bath that her mother prepared for her in her mom's bathroom. The hallway bathroom was normally hers but she had to use her mother's bathroom because the weirdo was there. Sarah held her breath until her cheek looked like a blowfish and she lowered her head under the water. She lied at the bottom of the tub imagining that she was at the bottom of a pool.

Lita turned off the steamy hot water then stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel that she had placed on the shower's door and wrapped it around her body. Sarah emerged from the water and began blowing the bubbles. Lita smiled as she looked at her daughter through the mirror as she combed through her long, wet chestnut brown locks.

After they were squeaky fresh and clean, they changed into matching pink tank tops and shorts that Lita caught at a sale in the mall. They hopped in bed. Sarah giggled when her mother began tickling her tummy and made silly noises blowing on her belly button. Sarah grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until she landed on a kid's channel about the crazy adventures of a boy and friends on his journey to become a pop star. Sarah sat between her mother's legs as her mother braided her hair into two French braids.

When her mother finished, Sarah turned around to her mom like she was ready to explode if she did not ask her something. She asked, "Mom, who's the homeless guy?"

Lita grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels giving herself time to think. She stopped on a cooking channel. She placed the remote on the nightstand next to her bed. "He's not homeless. He's an old friend."

She said dramatically, "He gives me the creeps and he smells bad too."

Lita smirked internally but she said firmly, "Sarah Jane Kino that is not a nice thing to say."

Sarah asked challenging her mother, "Even if it's true?"

"Sarah, go to sleep." Sarah crawled under the covers then turned to her side and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

Lita heard movement outside of her room. She slipped out of bed quietly closing the door behind her.

Andrew stood in the middle of the floor. He looked cleaned and smelled fresh. His long hair clung to his face and droplets of water were still on his beard. He looked pale and thin in the t-shirt and shorts. She wondered what happened to him. This was not the Andrew that she remembered.

He glanced down at his bare feet. He said, "I can't find my shoes."

Lita answered awkwardly, "It's in the wash. I placed your clothes to wash."

She found him giving her the once over. She became hot and aroused as his eyes roamed her body. He looked at her shorts that barely covered her butt cheeks revealing her long, silky legs and her pretty pedicured feet. His eyes zoomed in on her breasts. She was always blessed but her breasts were bigger since she had her daughter. She looked down and forgot that she was braless. He could see her nipples poking out through the thin fabric of her tank top. They were hard. His lips parted as she blushed.

Lita blurted out, "You can sleep in the guest room." She walked towards him grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs. She ignored the tingle she felt from simply holding his hand. His eyes stared at her apple bottom ass that looked round and plump in her shorts that looked more like boy shorts. He restrained his hand from reaching out and touching it. "Come on I'll show you."

They walked through her living room. She led him to a white double-layered door. She pushed the door opened. She moved to the side as he stepped in. Lita flipped on the light switch.

His feet sunk into the soft white carpet of the dimly lit room. The octagon-shaped white bedroom was large and spacious with a gigantic oak ceiling fan hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room over the queen-sized bed with its brown, white, crème colored square comforter set and matching solid colored pillows. The furniture matched the color of Lita's hair with a matching Chester drawer and chestnut drawer. There was a matching standing mirror in the corner between the drawers and two cut up windows covering with white vinyl blinds and chocolate colored curtains. Against the wall where they stood with an entertainment center with a sixty inch flat screen TV.

Lita said as Andrew looked around, "The remote is on the night stand if you want to watch television."

Andrew said in a straight voice not looking at her, "Thanks Lita."

Lita weakly smiled at him. "Well, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me." She could not believe she said that. He turned around and gave her a look that scared the crap out of her. She quickly said good night closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and exhaled.

The next morning, Lita and Sarah sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Lita dressed comfortably in a tank top and shorts while Sarah wore a t-shirt and jeans. Lita was on the phone talking with her husband. She fumed when he told her that he did not tell his parents about the separation. He told them about the miscarriage. They sent their condolences and they could not wait to see her again. Lita handed the phone to Sarah who happily spoke to her father. Sarah ended the call telling her father that she loved him too.

Lita looked across the room and found Andrew standing in her doorway staring at her. She found herself becoming flustered. She saw a hint of amusement in his serious features that he could still make blush.

Lita said breaking away from his gaze, "There's breakfast if you're hungry. I made blueberry pancakes and eggs. There are fruits in the fruit basket on the counter." He glanced over and saw a fruit bowl filled with fresh apples, oranges, and bananas. "There's orange juice in the refrigerator." He pulled out a chair next to Sarah and sat down scooting himself in. Lita rambled on. "…Or I can make tea or coffee."

Andrew looked amused. He said in a pleasant tone, "Orange juice is fine."

She fixed him a large plate of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and an orange and a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

They ate together quietly at the table. It was so quiet that you could hear the sounds of the utensils clashing against the plate. The birds chirped their morning song and flying around outside. Their throats gulped down the orange juice. The thudding sound as the glass of orange juice hit the table. It was the strangest breakfast that Sarah ever witnessed. At least when her parents were together, they talked. Before the separation, her mother talked about her business and her father discussed how trying his day was going to be since he could not talk about his cases. After the separation, they argued with one another. Her father argued with her mother how much of a selfish derogatory word she was being and she retorted how much of a derogatory word he was being. They argued back and forth then he would take her upstairs and thirty minutes later, they were fine again. Her mother was not even looking at this man. Everyone was focused on the meal as a reason to not speak to one another.

Sarah cut her eyes deviously at Andrew. She scrutinized him as he ate his pancakes. Today, he ate with manners not like the pig that he was last night. She watched the way he cut his pancakes stabbing a piece with a fork and dipping it in syrup. She sipped her orange juice as she observed him over the rim of her glass. He dropped his knife and fork and simply gawked at her. Lita looked up.

Andrew asked, "What is it…" She knew he was reaching for her to say her name to him.

Sarah said untrustworthily, "My mother told me never to speak with strangers."

Lita said outraged, "Sarah! Apologize right now."

Sarah retorted turning her head towards her mother, "Why? I am only doing what you told me to do. You're constantly contradicting yourself."

Lita said upset, "I did not teach you to be disrespectful to guests."

Sarah snapped back like a rebellious teenager, "You are such a hypocrite. You tell me to be honest. Then when I am honest, you tell me not to be. You tell me not to talk to strangers, and now you are getting upset with me for doing what you taught me to do. I don't know this guy. He's creepy. You won't forgive dad for whatever he did when you always taught me to forgive others."

Lita lashed out extending her arm and pointing towards the hallway. "Go to your room now! You can come out when you learn some manners. If I catch you watching TV or playing videos games, then I'm taking you off the soccer team for the rest of summer."

Sarah said outraged, "I wish I could live with daddy." Sarah used her body pushing her chair and quickly stood up. She looked up at Andrew and said crossly, "And that beard does not go with your face." Lita's jaw dropped as Sarah snobbishly held her pointy nose up high and stormed out of the room upset. Andrew looked tickled with amusement at her last comment.

Lita was fuming as she tried to control her temper. She turned to Andrew who simply stared at her. "I'm sorry Andrew. My daughter is not usually like this."

Andrew asked, "Are you and her father still together?" He observed the wedding band on her finger. Lita glanced at her wedding ring then at him.

Lita wanted to say no but it was always hard for her to lie to him. "We've been separated for three months."

Andrew said, "She's probably still adjusting to the situation. She wants things to work out between her parents and she probably sees me as threat." Lita wondered if he was a threat or did he want to be.

Lita said, "It's my fault too. I put her through big changes too. After I separated from her father, I abruptly moved us out of our old home and moved us here. It's been less than a month since we moved in. Now, she found out that she had to go to a different school next year. So she is upset."

Andrew said, "Don't be too hard on her. She seems like a good kid."

Lita smiled. "She is."

Andrew stared at her.

Lita looked up and caught him staring at her again.

She laughed. "What's with all the staring?"

Andrew asked mockingly, "Why are you returning them?"

Lita blushed. Andrew smiled.

Sarah stubbornly did not come back down. After breakfast, Andrew helped Lita with the dishes. As he stood by the counter wiping the dishes, he asked bluntly, "So are you still sleeping with your husband?"

Lita colored as she turned away from him. She asked nervously, "Why would you ask that?"

Andrew said, "Male personal hygiene products are in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I'm wearing a man's clothes even though this is a different house from the one you said you two originally lived in. I know you're loyal and not the promiscuous type. You're still wearing your wedding band _so I know you are_. "

Lita tossed the dish towel on the counter as her blood pressure rose and she started seeing red. She turned to him with her hand on her hip. "And what if I am? What business is it to you Andrew? You're still married too. You refused to tell me what happened between you and Rita and why you walked back into my life as a hobo."

Andrew placed the dish in the dishwater. He said throwing his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I asked."

Lita took a deep breath calming down. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot on my plate right now." She rested her hands against the counter as she took deep breaths.

Andrew said, "Lita, we were once good friends. You can talk to me. I won't judge you."

Lita said turning her head to him as she pressed herself off the counter, "Only on one condition."

Andrew arched his eyebrow. "What?"

He sat in a chair in the middle of the bathroom with a big towel covering the front of his body. Lita used his Nick's clippers and trimmed Andrew's beard.

Andrew asked worried, "Do you know what you are doing?"

Lita said hesitated, "Yeah, sure!"

"Lita?"

Lita said, "Shut up Andrew! You can't look any worse than you do now." She leaned over and flirty, "The Duck Dynasty look doesn't work for you." Lita straightened up.

Andrew smirked. "First the daughter, now the mother is insulting me. Sarah is right. You are a hypocrite."

Lita roughly grabbed his head pulling his head back. He looked at her forcing himself to look up at her face. She looked down and said with the razor touching his neck, "Don't insult the person who is cutting your hair." She moved the razor away from his neck and started it.

He looked at her big breasts right above him. She was wearing a bra. "Nice view, Lita." She blushed then pushed his head up and popped him in the back of his head. He cried out laughing holding the back of his head. "Ouch!"

Lita fumed. "Pervert! When did you become so perverted?" She started to shave his head. His green eyes widen as he saw his blonde locks gradually floating down from his head onto the black and white checkered floor.

"The same reason that you are entertaining me."

Lita said, "You know that answering the question with an indirect answer is becoming annoying."

Andrew smiled. "I can do this all day. Since I trust you enough to jack up my hair, why are still sleeping with a man you're separated from?"

Lita scoffed as she continued to trim his beard. "I wasn't happy being married to him. I was happy with the ideal of being married and not being alone. Nick has been my longest relationship. I lost my virginity when I was nineteen to a guy that I barely knew at a college party and I became pregnant with Sarah on my first time. He bailed on me and denied that he was the father. I never saw him again. I raised Sarah on my own with the help of Raye and Madame Rose."

Andrew smiled. "How is Madame Rose? She made us the best teacakes."

Lita smiled. "She did. But Madame Rose died a few years ago."

Andrew asked distraught like he lost a love one. "How?" Madame Rose was like a secret that Lita and Andrew kept between them. She had the biggest heart that he ever seen with her shiny silver hair and rosy puffy cheeks and bright eyes. Her face was red since she suffered from rosacea. Her body was built like a linebacker with no curves. She looked mean like she frowned all the time, but she was really sweet and had a heart of gold once you got to know her. She always wore an apron over a long flowery dress. She never wore pants. She did not like girls wearing pants but let it go since times had changed. Her hands were always busy whether it was tending to the flower shop, cooking, or cleaning. She believed in keeping an orderly house and business. Andrew could not recall ever seeing her with her hands empty. She suffered from arthritis in hands and knees, but forced herself to get out of bed every day. She believed that idleness was the work of the devil and if she stopped moving, she would die. The worst her arthritis became, the more control over the business she gave to Lita. She taught her about the flowers and how to tend to them and take care of each individual flower. She even had Lita cook for her some days while she rested her old feet wrinkled and toenails covered with callus. Under Madame Rose's guidance, Lita grew more passionate for cooking and floras.

Andrew loved Madame Rose like a grandmother who baked him cookies and cakes and listened to his problems. Andrew never knew his grandparents so Madame Rose was the closest thing he had to a grandmother. The main reason that he went to visit Lita so often was because he knew that Madame Rose was going to cook something grand and delicious. She fascinated him. She was like a magician to him. Her cookies had some sort of magical healing power that made his problems fade away. Anytime he had a stain on his clothing that he could not get rid of, she knew exactly how to make the stain disappeared. She adored Lita and Andrew like her own children since she never married or had children of her own. Lita and Andrew would sit for hours in her cozy little home that was right around the corner from the flower shop. They would sit for hours and listen to her tell them heartfelt and sometimes tragic stories about her past filled with lost loves, spectacular escapades, and her wistful childhood in rural Japan. He missed her dearly. Apart of him knew that everyone eventually dies, but in his heart, she would never die.

Lita's voice broke Andrew out of his thoughts. Lita said amused, "Andrew, she was in her eighty when we met her. It was natural causes."

Andrew sighed. "Yeah, but still that's sad. How was her funeral? Was a lot of people there?"

Lita smiled as she continued to trim his hair. She adored Madame Rose and was grateful for everything that she did for her, but Andrew loved the old woman dearly. "It was a lovely service. She was surrounded by friends and family. The church was decorated with every flower you can imagine. Her coffin was white and adorned with white flowers. The people that she told us about from her stories were there. They were old and gray of course, but they were there and told us funny and heartfelt stories about her. She would have loved her service. As her casket was carried out of the church, a dozen white doves were released into the sky. She's buried at old cemetery on Albert Street. She was happy, Andrew."

He sighed wishing he had a chance to say good-bye to the old woman again. He changed the subject to lift up the somber mood. "Okay, continue on…"

Lita snorted. "Okay, so I ended up in a series of short term relationships that sizzled out after a couple of dates, then I met Nick and we clicked. And we were married five months later. It's been three years. I thought we were happy until a few months ago. I was three months pregnant with our first child. Then, I came home and caught him in our bed screwing our nineteen-year-old maid that we just hired six months ago. I found out that he had been sleeping with her for six months."

Andrew winced in astonishment as he listened to her tale. "Ouch!"

"So after catching my husband making passionate love to another woman, I raced down the stairs and fell and lost the baby."

"I'm sorry, Lita."  
"Two days in the hospital after I woke up. He tells me that he doesn't love me anymore and I was too frigid in bed. He married me for my money and he wanted a divorce so that he can marry the maid."

"Damn! That's cold blooded."

Lita walked in front of him as she lifted up his chin. He tried to keep his eyes on her face and not look at her breasts that were in his view. Andrew said, "I see why you want to separate from him. So why are you still sleeping with the asshole?"

Lita shook her head. "I can't tell you. I am to take it to my grave."

"Come on, Lita. You know I am good at keeping our secrets."

Lita grinned focusing on trimming his hair. "I did recall you telling me about Serena and Darien having crazy sex one time."

Andrew smiled. "Come on. One secret out of a million, and I only told you because I knew I could trust you. It wasn't my fault that her parents and half of her graduating class found out that she was pregnant. Raye blurted that out."

"That was pretty messed up in retrospect."

Andrew said, "As a matter of fact, I was on your IPad this morning and Mina kinda blatantly drops hints to the world that she is Sailor V. They shared the same name. They look alike. They both have a white cat named Artermis. Sailor Venus is her favorite sailor scout and now she is currently filming and playing Sailor V in a movie. How can nobody figure out that Mina is Sailor V?"

Lita pretended to ignore what Andrew was saying. He was telling the truth and all the girls have scolded Mina one time or another for doing that. Mina constantly dropped hints that she is Sailor Venus, but the world cannot see it because they all have a glamour around them that prevents the world for seeing them for who they really are. Unless Mina blatantly admitted on national television that she was Sailor V than the world would never know.

She turned him around dusting hair off of his chin. She removed the towel in a dramatic fashion. She placed her hands on the back of the chair. She leaned over until her head was next to his. She looked at him looked at himself in the mirror. "So how do you like it?"

Andrew caressed his face. She gave him a neatly trimmed chin strapped beard and a buzz cut.

Andrew liked it but he said to annoy her, "Not horrible." She shoved him causing him to laugh. Sarah frowned as she hid outside the door at how happy her mother was with this guy. She knew she had to put an end to it. She wanted her parents back together. The weirdo had to go.

Andrew stayed with them for a few more days. Sarah admitted that her mother was happier with this man around but she wanted her parents to get back together. Sarah watched as her mother acted like a teenager as he would chase her around the house. He was wearing her father's clothes and using her father's hygiene products. She could have sworn she saw him using her father's toothbrush one morning. They had tons of conversations about their past adventures as they cuddled next to another on the sofa or in his bed. Sarah was upset when she went to her mom's room and saw she was not there. She found her mother in the guest bedroom cuddled up next to the strange man looking like a pair of lovers. The strange man was wearing one of his father's wrinkled dress shirts over her father's dark slacks while her mother wore a skimpy tank top and daisy duke shorts that hardly covered her butt cheeks. Sarah knew that her mother usually wore things like that while she was in the privacy of her home, but Sarah did not think it was appropriate to dress like that when the strange man was not her father. The man was lying comfortably on his bed while her mother lied sideways with her body facing him. Her head resting comfortable on her chest with a lazy arm draped over his stomach. His arm wrapped around her mother's body and lied lazily on the top of her hip and dangerously close to her butt cheek. Sarah was only eight but she thought it was inappropriate for two individuals who were still wearing wedding rings to be this comfortable with someone other than their wife and husband. She ran back to her room slamming the door shut. She did something that her mother would drastically disapprove of when her mom sent her to her room. She knew she did the right thing because the woman she lived with over the last few days was not her mother.

Lita lied comfortably in Andrew's arms on top of the bed covers. It was too hot to get underneath the covers. It was ninety degrees outside and besides the ceiling fans twirling around, the house felt like a sauna. Lita may have been rich, but she believed in conserving energy. Lita assumed her behavior was contributed to her poor person's mentality, as Nick would call it. Lita only allowed them to run the air between six in the evening and six the following morning. Sarah hated Lita's new rule at first but soon easily compiled

They were watching an old movie from the nineties that Andrew wanted to see. He was a different man now, but some of the old Andrew had come back. She noticed that they only talked about the past or her life. He was pleased when she told him about all of her business accomplishments.

Andrew asked with a grin looking down at her, "So you never told why you are still sleeping with your husband?"

Lita said, "I won't." His arm draped loosely over her hips. She fell him start to caress her a little bit and then quickly stopped like he was struggling to control himself. She acted like she did not feel anything. She lazily moved her leg over his hairy leg until she brushed against something hard brushing against her thigh. She quickly moved her leg back as she felt her body becoming extra sensitive trying to keep her control. She could feel his hand on her back twirling the strand of her long ponytail around his fingers.

Andrew broke their silence and they tried hard to focus on the movie in front of them that was quickly losing their interest, "Come on, Lita. I never told anyone that you are Sailor Jupiter."'

Lita lifted her head and said playfully, "Because I am not."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He remained silent then he badgered her again, "Come on…Lita. I promise I won't tell."

Lita smiled shaking her head as she stilled in her movements when she felt his hand traveling lower to the small of her back.

Lita said softly staring into his eyes, "Andrew?" Andrew darkened eyes full of desire that he no longer hid. There was a gravitational pull drawing them together. She gazed at his alluring lips as her eyelids lowered as his head descended towards her. She was happy that Andrew, the man that she wanted for more than a decade, was going to kiss her. Wedding vows be damned. She already knew that she would let him take her if he wanted to. She had to stop herself from crawling into his bed over the last few days and allowing him to ravish her body as he did in her dreams over the last few days waking up with soaking wet panties crying out his name in pleasure. Their lips inches apart as Lita licked her lips in anticipation. Andrew stopped moving as he cut his eyes to the doorway. Lita looked confused as she followed his gaze. She huffed as she quickly sat up pulling herself away from him.

She looked into the steel eyes of no other than her fuming husband staring at her like he wanting to knock the daylights out of her then at Andrew, who he looked like he wanted to kill.

He glanced at Andrew and said, "Get the fuck off of my wife and out of my house!"

Lita watched in horror as Andrew and Nicholas stared intensively at one another. Tension was high. One wrong move and they would be wrestling on the floor. Andrew said coolly standing up, "You wouldn't be in this predicament if you didn't cheat on your wife, and this is not your house. Lita's name is on the lease so I suggested that you leave immediately."

Nick cut his eyes at Lita like he wanted to snap her neck. He glanced back Andrew. "I don't know who the hell you think you are. But Lita is my fucking wife and as long as she has my last name then this is as much my home as hers. So get out now before I kick your ass like I have been restraining myself from doing."

Andrew smirked as he approached Nick looking him straight in the eyes. "I'll like to see you try."

Nick stepped back. He turned on his heel towards the door. Andrew turned towards Lita with an arrogant glint on his eyes. Lita screamed when Nick suddenly turned back around and socked Andrew with a right hook then gazed him with his elbow in one punch on the jaw. Andrew looked shocked for a moment as he nursed his jaw. He looked at his hand and noticed blood. He frowned and as he lounged towards Nick as they punched one another until they were wrestling of the floor. Nick got the best of Andrew for a moment until Andrew rolled on top and repeatedly punched Nick in the face. Lita screamed terrified. "Andrew stop!"

Nick saw Lita's outrage at this man and allowed Andrew to get the better of him. Andrew zoned out going to a very dark place, no longer conscious of what he was doing. He turned Nick's head in a punching bag beating Nick into a bloody pulp. His eyes swollen. His silver hair caked with blood. The crack of his nose breaking as blood gushed out. Nick weakly attempted to block Andrew's powerful blows but Andrew found a way in and continued to beat Nick to a bloody mash.

Lita screamed when she saw Nick's blood splattered against the white carpet. Lita had to do something because Andrew was not there anymore. Andrew's hands wrapped around Nick's neck and repeatedly bashed Nick's head against the white carpet as Nick gasped for air.

Lita stood up and lifted Andrew off of her husband and tossing him across the room as Andrew felt the wind being knocked out of him as his back hit the wall. Nick groaned as he struggled to lift himself up as he weakly rolled on his side coughed up blood and spat out a couple of his teeth.

Andrew shook his head coming to his senses and looked at his bloody hands with bloody that was not his. He looked across the room and saw Lita on the floor next to her husband and cradling his head on her lap as she nursed him and cried over him tears of joy that he was okay.

Andrew was horrified when he saw how bloody and bruised Nick's face looked as he started to tremble. He said shakily, "Lita-I…"

Lita looked at him with angry eyes. "Get out of my house."

Andrew stuttered, "B-but Lita…I…"

Lita said firmly, "Get out. I don't know you anymore. I don't want to know you anymore." Lita's eyes were livid. She screamed. "You could have killed him. Get out!" Andrew felt a pain in his chest as he slowly walked out of the room. He glanced back to see Lita crying tears of joy that her husband was fine. Andrew slowly walked out of the front door not knowing whether he would ever see her again. She was right the Andrew that she knew did not exist anymore. Sarah stood at the top of the staircase looking with regretful eyes as she watched Andrew walk out of her mother's life.

Ami smiled happily at she held her clipboard to her chest she strolled down the bright white halls of the hospital. She was officially a doctor now. She moved to Chicago and was now an intern completing her residency at Chicago Memorial Hospital, one of the most elite hospitals in the United States and a great teaching hospital. She wore a white coat over her blue scrubs and cheap white sneakers that she brought from a local general store. She was wearing reading glasses to make herself look more professional. She was walking around the hospital with three of her fellow interns. They were following the resident doctor they were assigned to. Dr. White, a stout middle aged man built like in his mid-fifty with grey hair and a thick mustache.

Dr. White led them into a patient's room as they stood around the hospital bed. The patient was a Hispanic woman with medium length brown hair, lying in bed dressed in a hospital gown. There were tubes in her nose and arms. She looked very weak and pale.

Dr. White smiled at her as the woman sat up. Dr. White stood next to the woman and said happily, "Hello, Mrs. Garcia, how are you today?"

Mrs. Garcia stared at him sarcastically. "Ready to get the hell out of here."

Dr. White and laughed and said, "I know you are." He gave a quick glance at the interns. "Dr. Mizuno, why don't you present to us Mrs. Garcia's case?"

Ami jumped as her heart pounded and arms sweaty. She quickly glanced at her charts. She said quickly, "Emily Garcia is a thirty-five year-old female that has been having heart problems since she was twenty-two. She was admitted a week ago to the E.R. because she had a massive heart attack. She is back with us today because she is at the top of the donor's list for a new heart." Ami smiled. "There is a match and Mrs. Garcia is scheduled for surgery this afternoon to get a new heart."

Dr. White asked another intern Ryan the next question. Ryan Aadland was very arrogant with a god-like complex. He was tall, lanky man of Middle Eastern descent with oily, slick black hair and dark eyes. Ami disliked his chauvinist ways. He reminded her of a slimy womanizing snake that could not be trusted. "Dr. Aadland, could you explain the surgery to Mrs. Garcia's case?"

Mrs. Garcia leaned back on her pillow and took a deep sigh. The monitor behind her beeped rhythmically and the clear volume expanders liquid of her IV bag dripped on a pole connected to IV lines. "I've heard it a thousand times, Dr. White."

Dr. White smiled. "I know Emily but this is a teaching hospital and these are my interns so I have to teach them something so they could be productive to the human race somehow." Emily laughed weakly at the interns smiled.

Ryan cleared his throat. He said in a know-it-all tone. "Mrs. Garcia will go through an orthotropic procedure beginning with the median sternotomy, opening the chest, and exposing the chest and exposing the mediastinum. The pericardium is opened, the great vessels are dissected and the patient is attached to cardiopulmonary bypass. The donor's heart is injected with potassium chloride. Potassium chloride stops the heart beating before the heart is removed from the donor's body and packed in ice. Mrs. Garcia's failing heart will be removed by transecting the great vessels and a portion of the left atrium. Her pulmonary veins are not transected. Rather a circular portion of the left atrium containing the pulmonary veins is left in place. The donor heart is trimmed to fit onto the patient's remaining left atrium and the great vessels are sutured in place. The new heart is restarted. The patient is weaned from the cardiopulmonary bypass and the chest cavity is closed."

Emily chortled. "You said all that just to say that you are going to chest open my chest, take out my old heart, replace it with a new one, and closed up my chest." The interns laughed.

Dr. White smiled at Emily. "Dr. Yamashita is our new head of cardiology and he is the one of the best doctors in the world to perform this surgery. He's is flying in from New York as we speak with your new heart. He has done the operation dozens of time and has never lost a patient."

Emily chuckled. "That's good to hear."

Dr. White looked up at the interns. "Aaland, the pits." Ryan sulked as he walked out. "Johnson and Brown, you are to be helping Dr. Kirkland today. Don't touch, speak, or breathe until Dr. Kirkland says so." Johnson and Brown nodded walking out. Dr. White looked at Ami who stood at attention. "Mizuno, you will be assisting Dr. Yamashita in Mrs. Garcia's surgery, and the same rules apply to you as Johnson or Brown or you will join Aaland in the pit." Ami nodded quickly causing Emily to laugh. Dr. White walked out smiling at Emily then tossed Ami a look saying that she better not screw up.

Ami smiled as she walked up to check Mrs. Garcia's vital signs.

Ami helped out in the pits with Ryan while she waited and asked the nurses to page her once Dr. Yamashita arrived or if Mrs. Garcia needed anything.

Ryan fumed. He spent hours checking on patients in the ER. He bandaged up patients and stitching up wounds. For over a week, Dr. White assigned him to the pits to covered emergency room patients. The only excitement that happened in the last few days was over the Fourth of July weekend when the ER was packed with patients with blown off hands, car accidents, alcohol poisoning, and gunshot wounds. He was as happy as a fat kid in a candy shop that day. Now, he was back to the mundane job of bandaged up patients. He frowned at Ami and said, "This is bull. Johnson and Brown get to scrub in on a cool brain surgery. I am training to be a surgeon not some nurse." A nurse in pink scrubs overheard him and frowned.

Ryan leaned over as Ami helped him stitch up a patient who was in an accident and suffered cuts and bruises. "Dr. White loves you and always gives you good assignments. You must be sleeping with him."

Ami frowned at him. "If you are implying in any way that in order for a female doctor to get decent assignment is to screw her superiors, then you are mistaken. I have worked and studied hard my entire life to earn my spot here. And for you to insinuate any other reasons besides hard work is insulting and chauvinist. And the reason that you don't get good assignments, is because you are an asshole that no one likes being around, even the patients."

Ryan laughed. "Don't get you panties in a twist. It was just a joke Ames."

Ami fumed. She finished the last stitch for the patients who stared back and forth at the two surgeons like he was watching a tennis match. Ami stood up and said with a smile, "Good day, Dr. _Assland_." She walked off. The patient laughed as Ryan frowned at him.

Ami took the elevator back up to the third floor alone. She stepped out of the elevator and strolled along the hallways passing the hospital faculty and staff. She looked up and it seemed like things started to move in slow motion. She looked at the surgical board and saw a man talking to her resident Dr. White. He was dressed in blue scrubs and black sneakers and holding a red and white lunch kit in his hand. He had his hands on his hip and a surgical cap with miniature horses tied on top of his head. They were discussing the surgical board.

Her eyes widen when she looked at his profile. It was him. It was the guy from the club that she had the wide sexual escapade with. There was no way he could be…

"Dr. Mizuno." Ami's spine stiffened as she made eye contact with Dr. White. He motioned for her to come over. The man turned towards her. He was stunned then an amused look of recognition crossed his face. Ami dragged her feet like she was walking to the execution chair. She approached Dr. White and the man.

Dr. White turned to her and said proudly, "Dr. Ami Mizuno, this is Dr. Edward Yamashita, graduated top of his class from Harvard and is one of the best cardiologist in the world. We're lucky to have him as our new attendee here for our cardiology department." Ami smiled even though she peeved off internally that he lied about his real name. She stupidly told him her real name. She wondered if everything he told her was a lie too. "Dr. Yamashita, this is Dr. Mizuno, one of my interns. She's originally from Japan, studied aboard in Germany, and graduated top of her class at Stanford."

They shook hands. Dr. Yamashita said, "That's quite impressive. You graduated from _the second best school_." She could hear the amused arrogance in his tone.

Ami smiled. "I actually was accepted at Harvard, but I liked Stanford program better so I chose it." She knew she should have not said that to one of her bosses, but she wanted to let him know that she was not a dummy. She would respect him as her boss, but there would be no inferiority complex between them. She knew that she was the best.

Dr. White smiled placing a hand on Dr. Yamashita's back. "Dr. Mizuno is going to be assisting you in Mrs. Garcia's surgery today."

Dr. Yamashita smiled. "I am happy that I have such a bright student to assist me today." She knew he was mocking her.

Dr. White smiled. "I'll leave you guys to it." Dr. White patted Dr. Yamashita's back and walked off.

Dr. Yamashita folded his arms. "So you're an intern now."

Ami said coolly, "Yes. And you're the new attendee for cardio."

Dr. Yamashita smiled. "Yes, I am."

Amis said indifferently, "Small world."

Dr. Yamashita said, "Walk with me." Ami reluctantly followed him down the hallway. "So you are Dr. Sharon Mizuno's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Your mother is one of the best heart surgeons in the world. I actually studied under her for a year at Aiiku." He asked confused, "Why aren't you doing your internship in Japan under your mother anyway?"

Ami said, "I want to make my own path in the world. Plus, I am more interested in neurology than the cardiology."

Dr. Yamashita said, "Ahh…the study of the nervous system. Then, you should be studying under Dr. Kirkland then."

Ami grew tired of small talking with him. He looked down at kit in his hand. "Is that the heart?"

"Yes, on ice and ready to be inserted in Mrs. Torres' body."

Ami asked, "Who was the donor?"

Dr. Yamashita smirked. "Not too many surgeons ask that question. They only want to be a part of the surgery." He pushed through two doors to the patients' rooms. "She was a twenty-four year old woman in New York. She worked at a fashion magazine and died in a major car accident on her way to work. She was an organ donor. All of her organs were taken out and harvest to save others' lives."

Ami sighed. "It's sad how one person must die in order for another to live."

Dr. Yamashita said grabbing the patient's chart from the nurses' desk, "Yes, quite poetic." They walked into Ms. Torres' room. He said with a bright smile, "Hello, Mrs. Torres. I am Dr. Edward Yamashita and I will be operating on you today. We are ready to give you a new heart."

Emily smiled. Ami smiled as she saw Emily become emotional and cry tears of joy. She nodded and sniffed. They prepped her for transfer and rolled her down the hallway to the OR.

After scrubbing in, Ami was amazed at how skilled and precise Dr. Yamashita was. After giving the patient the anesthesia that was now asleep, Dr. Yamashita asked her about the procedure. She knew he was testing her knowledge. Ami was amazed when he allowed her to make the first cut with the scalpel. She was fascinated as they opened a woman's chest up, took out the bad heart, and replaced it with the new one that she held in her hands before giving it to Dr. Yamashita. She watched as he slowly inserted the heart into the woman's chest and connected it to the left atrium. They waited patiently as the heart started beating. Dr. Yamashita smiled when he saw Ami's smile from behind her face mask. Dr. Yamashita said happily, "We have given Ms. Torres, a new heart." The nurses and staff cheered and applauded. "Dr. Mizuno, would you like to close up?" Ami happily nodded.

After surgery, Ami felt exhilarated and alive as she walked through the halls of the hospital. She had assisted in giving a new heart to a woman. She held a real human heart in her hand. She smiled happily as she walked into the locker room. She changed out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes later on that night. Her sixteen hour shift was over for the day. She leaned against the back of the elevator exhausted after a long day of dealing with patients. As the elevator started to close, the door quickly opened. She was stunned to see Dr. Yamashita standing there. He looked equally shock to see her too. He stepped into the elevator and stood next to her after pressing the button for the first floor that was already lit up.

They stood in the elevator alone in an uncomfortable silence looking ahead at the silver elevator doors. Ami noticed a purple flyer taped on the wall about free wellness testing on the last Saturday of every month.

Dr. Yamashita broke the awkward silence. "I never expected to see you again. It was supposed to be a one night stand."

Ami said quietly looking at anything but him. "I know."

"What happened back then can never happen again, okay."

Ami fumed internally. He was talking to her like she was some horny teenager who was hot for teacher. Ami stared with angry blue eyes. "Look! If you think I am going to sabotage my medical career by admitting that we slept together ages ago or even remotely interested in having an affair with you, then you are wasting your breath. I'm twenty-six years old. You're thirty-nine if you weren't lying about your age too. I am a professional and you were a one night stand to get over my ex who dumped me for another woman. It meant nothing to me. So you don't need to hold my hand and tell me that it that it can never happened again. I already know it won't because I am not here to screw my boss. I am here to learn from the best and become the best. So unless it is work related, this discussion is unnecessary." The elevator doors opened. "Good night, Dr. Yamashita." She walked out. Dr. Yamashita stood speechless as the elevator doors to close.


	11. Chapter 11: Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter Eleven

Anniversary

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has favorite, reviewed, and is following Ever After. It is much appreciated as always .Aiyoku Saotome,__you have your wish. The next few chapters are Darien and Serena chapters. Here's the next chapter._

Dressed in blue scrubs and his white lab coat, Dr. Fredrick McDonnell grinned as he leaned against the nurses' desk popping candy into his mouth. Two cups of hot coffee sat on the counter next to him. He was dressed in blue scrubs and white lab coat with cheap sneakers on. He watched the empty hallway waiting for his friend to come around the corner.

Darien Shields, dressed in blue scrubs under a white lab coat, quickly strolled the halls of Baltimore Memorial Hospital with four eager first year interns rushing to keep up with him. It was their first day on the job. "You are interns, fresh meat, scum, and you are at the bottom of the food chain. You are not to eat, breathe, speak, or touch anyone or anything without my permission. My job is to turn you worthless bunch of losers into the best doctors in the world so you won't kill anyone." He turned around causing the nervous interns to come to a halt. He added sternly, "If I find out that any of you losers disobey me, I will make your lives a living hell and make sure that none of you ever step foot into an O.R. Is that understood?" The interns quickly nodded. He gave them their assignments as he stood next to Fredrick. When they still stood there, Darien yelled, "Move!" The interns quickly scattered away.

After the interns were gone, Darien and Fredrick burst into laughter. Fredrick handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks man."

"No problem, Dr. Shields." Darien leaned against the counter as he took a sip of the hot coffee. He winced from the hot liquid burning his tongue, but he pretended he was fine. Fredrick slurped his down like water.

"I do not think I was not nearly as tough as you were on me, my first year."

Fredrick was a third year resident. He graduated a year ahead of Darien and was Darien's resident doctor last year.  
Fredrick said amused, "You live and you learn, Shields. You live and you learn."

They strolled down the hall together. Fredrick asked, "Are you excited about your first solo?" Darien grinned. He was one of the first of the interns from last year to get a solo surgery. Later on today, he would be in charge of performing an appendectomy under Dr. McDonnell's supervision. He was removing the appendix of a fifty-two-year old woman.

Darien said, "I am psyched about it."

Fredrick patted Darien on the back as he walked off. "See you at three." Darien smiled

After delivering Katie, Darien's passion for medicine returned. With Serena's blessing, he quit his high paying job and moved his family back to East Coast to complete medical school at Harvard University. They rented a small two bedroom apartment in a nice part of town and lived off the savings from his job at Kate International where Steve, Stacey's husband, replaced Darien as the vice president of marketing.

Serena and Darien's marriage was stronger than ever. The girls, Rini and Katie, were now eight and four, respectively. Rini's favorite cartoon was ironically Sailor Moon, which her parents found amusing since they were yet to tell their daughters about their alter egos. She constantly told them that she wished they were cool like Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask when they punished her for doing something wrong. They kept serious faces on while punishing her then burst into laughter once she left out of the room. She idolized Sailor Moon so much that she asked her mother to style her hair like Sailor Moon's odango styled. Darien teased her and called her his little bunny to her displeasure.

Katie wore her strawberry blonde hair into two pigtails. Her favorite sailor scout was Sailor V since her Aunt Mina was playing her in the new Sailor V movie coming out next summer.

Darien accepted an internship at Baltimore Memorial in Baltimore, Maryland. He had job offers all over the world, but he selected Baltimore Memorial because Fredrick, his friend from college, was a resident there and strongly encouraged him to attend. They now lived in a white two storied home with four bedrooms and three baths with a white picket fence and two car garage. The first floor of the house contained a kitchen, a bathroom, the living room, the dining room, Darien's study, and small utilities connected to the kitchen that was all beautiful decorated by Serena. The second floor contained four bedrooms. Rini's bedroom was decorated with hot pink walls and black carpet and Hello Kitty furniture and accessories since she was into Hello Kitty. Since Katie loved animals and the National Geographic channel, Serena painted Katie's room like a safari with a blue canvas of animals in a jungle setting. There was a lion, a black panther on a rock, a tiger staring, a giraffe standing next to a tree, a herd of elephants and a hippopotamus drinking at a waterhole. The ceiling was painted with white clouds and birds swarming around. She had a bunk bed with a ladder attached on one end and a green slide attached on the other end so that she could choose whether she wanted to slide or climb down. She had toys scattered all over the dark blue carpet. They had an adjourning bathroom that they shared that Serena designed as a mesh of Hello Kitty and safari that both of the girls loved. The other bedroom was turned into a guest room.

Serena and Darien's room was the master bedroom. The octagon-shaped room was large with crème colored walls and decorated with bog oak furniture. A large king sized bed with dark sheets was against one wall. The wall opposite of the bed was a large wall window mirror that Darien instantly liked about the house. The other had a sliding door that led to the balcony. The last wall had a walk in closet that they shared with one side for each of them. Also next to the door of the walk in closet was the master's bathroom which was a white room with a large octagon shaped Jacuzzi tub, a counter with two sinks, and built in shower.

They used the attic as Serena's art studio.

Serena fell in love with the home when she first saw it. The girls laughed when Darien dramatically carried her over the threshold on the day they moved in. Serena graduated from art school online and now worked as an art teacher for a few hours at a local community college while the girls were in school. She was always home to greet the girls when they got off of the bus. Darien noticed that his wife was happier and more content now that she had a job doing something that she loved. Their friends were their co-workers.

Darien loved how understanding she was. Being a doctor required long hours at the hospital and being on call most of the time. Serena never complained. When he first started his job, Serena left a plate out for him. After a while, she started preparing him a plate and putting it up in the refrigerator.

Darien felt extremely guilty that he was not spending much time with his family, but Serena said that they were okay because they knew that daddy was doing what he loved and saving lives. It amazed him how understanding his family was.

Tomorrow was their eighth year anniversary and wanted to do something really special for his wife. He could not remember the last time they made love. It was not that he did not want to, but he was exhausted from work. It's been months since they made love. Sometimes she would try to play with him a little bit but he would fall sleep. The last time she spent for half an hour trying to get her husband aroused. She wondered what was going on and worried that she did not turn him on anymore. She then looked up to find him knocked out.

After Darien finished showering, he checked himself out in the mirror. His eighth pack was gone since he felt himself getting a little tubby around the waist. It's been a while since he worked out. He had been so busy with family, school, and work that he stopped taking care of himself as he used to. He decided that he would sign up for a gym as soon as possible. He came to bed in his boxers and cuddled up next to his wife. He fell asleep next to her.

At seven o'clock on the morning of July 7th, Rini and Katie burst into their parents' room and yelled, "Happy Anniversary, mommy and daddy!" Serena and Darien smiled as they groaned slowly waking up. They smiled as they sat up and watched as their daughters brought each of them a tray with a bowl of cereal and orange juice. Katie brought a tray to Darien while Rini brought a tray to Serena. Darien and Serena thanked and hugged their daughters. Darien leaned over and kissed his wife wishing each other a happy anniversary. Rini and Katie crawled between them until the covers and started watching television. They started arguing about what station to watch since they each wanted to watch something different. Serena groaned and Darien flipped the channel to a cartoon and told them to watch it or one of them can go watch what they wanted on another television. They frowned since neither of them wanted to leave. They sat and watched the cartoon.

Rini asked her parents as she watched them eating their cereal, "Do you like your anniversary breakfast?"

Darien said, "Of course, baby. This is the best breakfast ever."

Serena said, "It could compete with Lita's cooking." The girls beamed with happiness.

Katie looked at her dad and said, "Dad, aren't you happy that we came up here wishing you happy anniversary since you totally forgot it last year and we had to remind you?"

Darien's eyes widen as Serena looked over her children's head at her husband. She arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

Katie continued, "Yeah, dad told us to keep you occupied while he rushed to the store to buy you an anniversary gift."

Rini elbowed her little sister causing Katie to cry out in pain. "Shut up, blabbermouth. You talk too much. You're going to get dad in trouble."

Serena placed her hands on her hip. "Really, Mr. I-Forget-Nothing."

Darien laughed sheepishly, "You know children lie."

Serena said skeptically. "I bet." Serena watched as her husband used his power of telekinesis while their children's eyes were glued on the silly cartoon they were watching. She smiled as she saw a small black box appeared out of his pants' pocket from last night. Darien sat his tray on the nightstand next to him while Serena sat her downs on the nightstand next to her. She prayed her daughters did not make a mess downstairs.

Darien motioned his finger until it landed in his hands. He opened it causing Serena to gasp covering her mouth. The girls turned around and looked amazed at the engagement ring that Darien was showing their mother.

He said, "This is the engagement ring I've always wanted to get you. I could not afford it when we were married so I am giving it to you now. Please accept it Serena." It was a beautiful two point five carat diamond ring with bead-set diamonds surrounded by a striking heart-shaped diamond. Serena knew Darien had to spend a small fortune to get it. Serena wept tears of joy as she nodded accepting it and allowing Darien to slip it on her ring finger on top of her wedding ring. It felt a little snug around her finger, but Serena did not want to ruin the moment.

Rini happily checked out her mother's engagement ring. "Wow mom! That's beautiful."

Katie said happily, "Its beautiful mom."

Serena leaned over giving her husband a passionate kiss on the lips. The girls looked at them with amused and discussed faces. Katie said, "Yuck! Gross!"

Katie said, "That's disgusting. Let's go, Katie." Darien and Serena found themselves laughing as they broke their kiss. They quickly grabbed their daughters and tickled them and placed wet, soppy kisses all over them as the girls laughed.

Darien knew that Serena did not like leaving the girls. She was a mother who truly enjoyed spending time with her daughters.

Instead of taking her to a nice, fancy restaurant like he wanted to and then give her the ring, he took them all out for a fun day of going to the zoo which Katie enjoyed the most. Afterwards, they ate dinner at an all-you-can-eat buffet. The girls enjoyed it especially the cotton candy, ice cream, and cakes. He watched as wife pigged out too easily pizza, fried fish, and macaroni and cheese then ate ice cream and cakes with the girls. To make herself for better about pigging out, she fixed herself a large salad loaded with ranch dressing. Darien grinned at his girls. He simply ate the steak special then a small salad.

They soon arrived home. Darien picked up a two large pizzas from a local pizza joint on their ride home. They sat down and ate pizza as Serena and Darien showed the girls their wedding video for the first time.

Rini pointed to her stomach. "You were pregnant with me. How many months were you?"

Serena paused for a second thinking. "I think I was about three months." Rini and Katie's heads were like two peas in a pod looking through the photograph album. Serena looked at her daughters with a hand that reached over both of their shoulders. She looked up to see her husband smiling. She knew he was thinking about that month that they created Rini. It scared her how intense he was towards her, but now she looked back and thought of it is amazing.

Rini looked curiously at the smiling blonde man in the photo. She never saw him before. He was the only person she did not know in the photograph. She asked her parents curiously, "Who is this guy in the photograph standing next to Aunt Lita?"

Darien smiled. "That was my best friend and best man, Andrew Furuhata. He was also a friend of your mom too." Darien added, "He was actually your mother's first crush."

Katie looked up and asked like finding out that her mother liked someone other than her father was the most shocking thing in the world. "Mom, you liked someone other than daddy?"

Serena laughed. "Yes, your father and I hated each other."

Darien smiled. "She caught me an arrogant jerk…"

Serena said, "And he called me a meatball head because I wore my hairstyle."

Rini looked up happily, "Like mines?" Serena nodded.

Katie asked, "Where is he then? Why have we never seen him before?"

Darien answered, "Well, shortly after your mother and I married. He left to go to Africa to marry his girlfriend. We never saw him again. That was eight years ago."

"Wow!"

Darien stared at the clock. It was nine o' clock and he had to go to work in the morning. He clapped his hands. "Come ladies. It's bed time." The girls groaned.

They smiled as they got the girls ready for bed together. They went into both of the girls' room kissing them good-night.

Darien sat up in bed with only his boxers on. Serena brushed her medium length hair. He told her that he liked it long. She said that she wanted to go shorter so they compromised on a medium length hairstyle style. He knew that Serena had a face that could pull off any hairstyle.

Serena said looking at him affectionately through her vanity mirror, "I had fun today."

Darien said, "I enjoyed today too. I think you all liked the buffet more than the zoo."

Serena laughed. "I did binge out a little bit. I was like a fat kid in a candy store. It's nice to eat."

Darien laughed. She was still trying to get rid of the muffin top from when she was pregnant with Rini. Darien did not care. He still thought of her as the most beautiful woman alive.

Serena stood up dressed in a nightie. She slowly walked towards her husband and he was asleep. She sighed as she pulled the covers over him. She could not blame him. He was working sixty hours weeks at the hospital. When he was off, he was still on call. She was surprised they did not call him to come into today. She loved her husband and was glad that he was achieving his dream of being a doctor. But she was raising their children on her own. He was the financial provider and breadwinner of the family but was never home and when he was home, he was tired. At least when he worked at Kate International, he came home every day at a decent hour. The latest he ever came home was at seven when he was working late. He was off on the weekends unless he had to go on a business trip. They have not made love in three months.

She learnt for the other doctors' wives they mingled with a couple of times that she had to have a life that did not revolve around him. She had to have other interests. So she made friends in the community and started teaching a class at the local community college. Sometimes she volunteered at an art gallery. She also became involved in her children's lives too. She volunteered as a chaperone for their field trips. Sometimes she came in as a substitute teacher which the school children loved. She was a member of Parents Teachers Association at Rini's school. Rini played for a soccer team. Katie was in her first year of little league. Both of them were horrible athletes like her, but she still cheered them on when Katie stood watching the softball ball roll pass her base or Rini kicking the ball into the opposing team's goal. As long as they were having fun, that's all that matter.

Serena curled up next to her husband pulling the covers over them. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Dr. Shields!" Fredrick's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He heard the sirens of two ambulance trucks approaching the interns, Dr. McConnell and him. They were standing outside wearing trauma gowns waiting on the ambulance to come the following morning. The ambulance swerved around the corner and pulled up in front of them. Darien quickly opened the ambulance door.

The paramedics hopped out. She quickly said as the other paramedic helped her lifted the stretcher with a hysterical woman restrained, "Karen Summers, thirty-year-old female, was in the driver's seat when her car was t-boned on the passenger's side by another car running a red light. She sustained chest contusions but vital signs are stable."

The name sounded familiar to Darien when he saw her. Karen cried, "Derrick, where's Derrick? Where's Peter?" Before Darien could utter a word, Dr. McConnell helped the paramedic rushed the woman to trauma.

Dr. McConnell said surprised as he recognized her, "Karen?"

Karen cried, "Where's my son?"

Another stretcher was pulled out. Darien's eyes widen as the paramedic spoke. "Derrick Summers, an eight-old-year old male, restrained backseat passenger. Shortness of breath in route but breathing is stable."

Darien froze. The paramedic spoke but Darien could not hear the words or the sounds around him. Everything became quiet as the world spun around him. He stared at the little boy in front of him with his ebony hair, deep blue eyes, and body covered with blood. He heard the boy's sobs as he cried for his mother but Darien could not hear him. Darien glanced at the little boy who looked like a childlike replica of him.

The paramedic snapped at him causing him to snap out of it. He quickly directed the paramedic to where to take the little boy. The little boy cried when he was rolled up next to his mother. The mother cried happily in relief when she saw her little boy. She glanced up and looked at his doctor, who looked like his world was falling apart. He glanced at her as their eyes made contact. She saw fear and confusion in his eyes. She gasped when she realized that she knew him, and he obviously knew who she was. Darien's mouth slowly started to open but words did not come out. Karen looked up at him with spiteful eyes. "Hello, Darien." Darien was speechless.

.


	12. Chapter 12: Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Hey guys! Thanks you all for the rave reviews, following, and favorites. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story. LoveInTheBattleField, thanks. GraphicsChky, this is only the beginning. Aiyoku Saotome, you're very welcome. sabina21 and ania55, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

Chapter Twelve

Broken

The paramedic rolled out another stretcher containing an unconscious man. The paramedic said as he rolled the man into the hospital, "Peter Summers, thirty-year-old male, was seating in the passenger's seat. Received full impact of the crash. Used jaws of life to get him out of the car. No pulse for twenty minutes."

Darien looked stunned. "He's already dead."

The paramedic said solemnly, "He's DOA. I just need you to declare the time of death."

Darien glanced at the black analog clock on the wall with a heavy heart. "Time of death ten -nineteen." The paramedic rolled the stretcher away as he covered up the deceased man's body.

Dr. McDonnell helped the paramedics lifted the mother on a gurney to be taken to trauma. He glanced up at Darien with a confused expression as he directed the patient to trauma. Darien felt he was losing control and everything was going extremely fast. He tried hard to remain alert as he helped lift the sobbing little boy off the stretcher onto the hospital gurney. The little boy started shaking hysterically as the monitor beeped erratically. Darien quickly turned to the little boy who was having a seizure as his eyes started rolling into the back of his head. Darien rushed to the boy's bedside.

The paramedic shouted, "V-tach. B.P. dropped out."

He yelled out, "He's crashing! I need a crash cart!"

One of the interns hastily brought over a crash cart. Darien yelled, "Charge to one hundred! Clear!" The boy kept jumping around. "Charge to two hundred! Clear!" He calmed down and the monitor started beeping normally again. Darien sighed in relief.

Darien sat in the CC's coffee shop downstairs on the first floor of the hospital. He was sitting across to Karen, who only received a few scratches and bruises and mostly whiplashed. She was discharged after a couple of hours. She had a small cut on her right cheek and upper lip that were still slightly swollen. He came out a few minutes ago after performing surgery on her son to inform her that Derrick's surgery went fine and that he was stable. He was now sitting off from the rest of the customers still dressed in his scrubs and wearing his scrub cap.

He sat down in silence next to Karen as they sipped their coffee. Her red hair was longer and she was dressed in blue pants suit with black heels and her long legs crossed. Darien asked breaking the silence, "I'm sorry about your husband." Peter Summers was her husband and was killed instantly when the other car slammed into them.

Karen sniffed. Her eyes red from crying, "Thank you, and thank you for saving my son." She smiled sadly at him.

Darien hesitated. He blurted out, "Is he mine?" Karen smiled faded.

Karen cut her eyes at him. "You know he is."

Darien asked weakly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Karen scoffed wiping the tears away from eyes. She was informed by the doctors that her husband was dead only an hour ago and Darien acted so indifferently and cold like he was back in college. His condolence was only a mere courtesy but insincere. He did not mean it. He did not care. The world revolved around him, and he only cared how the situation affected him. In her mind, Darien Shields was a selfish man.

Karen said angrily, "I tried to call but you wouldn't return my calls. Then, I found out that you dropped out of school."

Darien groaned in disbelief covering his face with his hands for a minute. "But we didn't have sex. I don't remember us having sex."

He was pissing her off. Karen answered angrily, "I guess not. You were wasted. I brought you home and we had sex. It was quite enjoyable until you called me Serena."

Darien groaned. "I didn't use protection." He was talking more to himself than to her.

Karen said, "The condom broke while you were inside of me. You were kind of rough."

Darien bit out angrily, "You should have gotten rid of it."

Karen snorted in disbelief. "You're really an ass, Darien!"

Darien bit out angrily behind gritted teeth, "I was in a relationship. What kind of slut sleeps with someone who is already taken?" Karen slapped him across the face with violent eyes drawing the attention of everyone in the shop. He could see the rage of emotion in her eyes as she fought to remain strong and not break down and cry.

"I don't regret my little boy. My only regret is who his biological father is, because Peter was a great dad." She became emotional as she stood up. "Now, I have to wait until my son wakes up to inform him that his daddy is gone." She walked off.

Karen stayed in Derrick's room while he slept as he recovered from surgery. She leaned against the bed as she held his tiny hands. Darien had one of his interns collect a sample of the child's blood. He knew that Karen probably did not want him to come in. She already requested another doctor.

Darien took the blood sample and compared his blood to Derrick's. There was a ninety-nine percent match that he was Derrick's father. After he finished his rounds for the night, he glanced into his hospital room. Karen was fast asleep on the hard sofa against the wall while Derrick still remained asleep. Darien walked off with a deep sigh. He had a son, and he had no idea how to tell his wife.

In bed that night, Darien lied on his back restless as his sleeping, oblivious, and happy wife slept cuddled next to him with his arm loosely around her hip. He knew that Derrick was going to be at the hospital for at least a week.

He strolled into Derrick's hospital room the next day. Derrick was sitting up in the bed playing with his airplanes and making flying noises as he moved it around. His mother was not there. He looked up and smiled when he saw Dr. Shields.

Derrick's face lit up when he saw him. "Hi! Dr. Shields."

Darien smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He asked, "Wow, you're doing well."

Derrick said placing his airplane on his lap, "I know. I always heal fast Dr. Shields." Darien checked his vital signs.

Darien smiled. "I am going to ask you a series of questions to see if your brain is functioning fine okay." He did not have to, but he wanted to find out more about Derrick and his mother.

"Okay, Dr. Shields."

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"When's your birthday?"

"January sixteenth."

"Where's your mom?"

"She had to go to work."

"Where does she work?"

"She works at a bank."

"That's cool. Is she a bank teller?"

"No, she's the bank manager. She graduated from college in finance." Darien was relieved to hear that. She had an income and hopefully not after his money.

"Do you have any other family? Any siblings?"

Derrick shook her head. "No, it's just me and my mom. My grandmother died last year from cancer so my mom freaked out when the doctors ran tests on me and found out that I had a tumor in my brain."

Darien smiled. "Yes, but yours was benign."

Derrick looked perplexed. "What does benign mean?"

"It means nonthreatening. Most brain tumors are dangerous. You're a pretty lucky kid, and good thing we caught it early."

"So will it come back like my grandmother's cancer did?"

Darien shook his head. "I doubt it. We removed all of it." Derrick smiled. "Well, I have to go check on my other patients, but I'll check on you later." Derrick looked slightly disappointed. Darien ruffled his hair causing him to smile.

Darien turned around and stood up to see Fredrick standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face as he glanced at Darien and the boy. Darien walked passed him.

Darien paced down the hallway with Fredrick hot on his tail. Fredrick said, "I knew that was your son. You totally lied when I asked you if you tap that." Darien knew he was referring back to medical school when he told him that he did not sleep with Karen after watching Serena on the tape.

Darien said irritated, "I don't want to talk about it." Darien pushed opened the exit for the stairway. He did not want too many people to see him this emotional.

Fredrick laughed following him. "You must have fucked her brains out, but that little boy looks exactly like you." The doors closed behind them as Darien raced down the stairs.

Darien bit out, "Shut up, Fredrick! I'm not in the mood." Fredrick knew that Darien was pissed.

Fredrick said, "Don't worry about it."

Darien stopped in his tracks and turned to Fredrick outraged. "What do you mean don't worry about it? I just found out that I have another child with some random chick that I hooked up with a bar. My wife is going to kill me when she found out."

Fredrick shrugged his shoulders. "First of all, stop acting like you're fucking perfect. Karen is not some random chick. You knew her for over a year since she went to school with us, and you have cheated on Serena many times."

Darien looked confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Fredrick saw the confusion on Darien's face. He honestly did not know.

Fredrick sighed then said, "When you are extremely drunk, you black out. It's like you become a different person. You flirted and fondled her. You made out with her once at a party and you constantly let her give you blowjobs. You said that you did not want go inside of her because you reasoned that was considered cheating on Serena, not the flirting, the fondling, and the blowjob just vaginal intercourse. You confessed all this to me when you're drunk. I even walked in on you getting a blowjob from her. Then when you are sober, you act like you don't remember. I thought you were just blowing her off, but you honestly don't remember." Darien looked confused as he diverted his eyes from Fredrick. He did not remember any of that. He did not remember having sex with her, yet the DNA test confirmed that Derrick was his son.

Fredrick looked at his friend crumbling before him like he was on the verge of tears. Fredrick sighed. "It doesn't count." Derrick looked at him. "You slept with Karen when you and Serena were taking a break."

Darien said, "Then I fucked Serena like three days later. Rini and Derrick are the same age. Serena is not going to forgive me for this." He closed his eyes trying to blink the tears away.

Fredrick shook his head. "Look Serena is going to forgive you for this. She always forgives you."

Darien laughed sadly. "Not this time." He walked away as Fredrick looked at him remorsefully.

Serena smiled as she dismissed her class for the day. As she walked off campus towards her car, she heard someone called her name. "Serena!" She turned around to see Jenny. Jenny was a cute, petite brunette with big brown eyes who wore her hair in a bob that stopped a few inches below her ears. She had a homely look about her and dressed in plain clothes. She was Dr. Rick Thornton's wife. At the age of thirty-six, Dr. Thornton was a handsome man with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He was a well-built man six feet tall with two hundred pounds of pure muscles. Serena noticed this along with the other wives at a pool party that the Thorntons threw over the summer inviting all of their friends and their families. Dr. Thornton emerged out of the pool with a ripped body and black swim trunks clinging to his muscular thighs. Still, Serena still did not like him or his meek wife.

Dr. Thornton was an attendee at the hospital where Darien worked and was Darien's friend and colleague. Darien admired Dr. Thornton's work ever since he studied under him at Harvard. He was one of the world's best neurologists and his work has won many prestigious awards and has been published in some of the top medical journals throughout the world. He was a living legend, and Darien was his prodigy. In Darien's eyes, Dr. Thornton was God and could do no wrong.

Jenny said in a soft voice, "Serena, can you give me a lift home?"

Serena smiled when inside she was irritated. She did not like Jenny or her husband. They made her skin crawl. Yet, Darien was obsessed with Dr. Thornton constantly gushing about how Dr. Thornton let him assist on this surgery and that surgery. How Dr. Thornton removed this inoperable tumor out of a woman's head or how he helped a man that was supposed to be paralyzed walked again. She hated when Darien made her go out with them. He did so by making her feel guilty since it was Dr. Thornton who recommended Darien remained in the medical program at Harvard when they wanted to dismiss him when he did not show up the first year due to being killed by Galaxia. He wrote him a letter of recommendation to join him at Baltimore Memorial. He also practically gave Darien and Serena their home after Darien told him one night at a dinner party how Serena loved the house.

Serena could not find a good reason as to why she did not like Dr. Thornton besides being a sexist pig. One night when they were having dinner at the Thorntons' mansion, a very beautiful and stylish home, Dr. Thornton asked Serena about herself. She told him happily that she worked at the local community college as an art teacher. She could see the disgust in her eyes as he told her that a woman's place should be at home. She should be worried only about her two children and satisfying her husband as a wife should do as it is stated in the Bible. She waited for her husband to defend her, but he remained silent. When she argued with Darien about it after the dinner, he dismissed it with humor saying that Dr. Thornton was old school but he still was a brilliant doctor. Serena did not find it amusing and did not sleep with Darien that night much to his discontentment.

Serena feigned excitement. "Hey, Jenny, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Jenny smiled holding up her shopping bags. "I'm cooking a dinner tonight. We're having a dinner party."

Serena looked around. "How did you get here?"

Jenny said happily, "I took the bus."

"Don't you have a car?"

Jenny laughed. "No, Rick doesn't think women should be able to drive. He's says we're the worst drivers." Serena frowned as she unlocked her car. Jenny placed the groceries on the back seat then hopped in the front seat. "Thanks Serena."

Serena said as she back out and drove off. "You're welcome, Jenny."

Jenny asked, "How's the girls?"

Serena's anger resided. She said happily, "Rini and Katie are fine."

Jenny sighed in relief. "That's good." She turned to Serena. "Did you hear that Karen and her family got into a bad accident the other day?"

Serena asked confused, "Who's Karen?"

Jenny said, "She's a new member of the PTA. She recently moved here with her husband Peter at the start of the school year. You remembered you met her at open house. Rini and her son are good friends. They look adorable together."

Serena shook her head. "I don't remember her. I think I missed the first open house. Has she been to any of the other meetings?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, she's some top banker downtown so she is really busy, but she does help out financially with her donations and bake sells. She's a really sweet person. She lost her husband the other day."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"It was a normal day. She was driving her son to school and her husband to work at a busy intersection. The light turned green for her to make a left turn and then some jerk running a red light smashed into her car instantly killing Peter and hurting little Derrick pretty badly. I heard Derrick nearly died on the table but Darien was able to save him." Serena smiled. "I feel so bad. Peter's funeral is on Saturday."

Serena smiled. "I'm so sorry for them. She lost her husband and he lost his father at such a young age. How old is Karen?"

Jenny said, "I think she's in her mid-thirties."

Serena smiled. "Let me know what I can do to help."

Jenny said, "You can come over and help me cook." Serena and Jenny laughed as Serena nodded.

Jenny and Serena laughed and joked in the kitchen. Serena called the school and told the office that her daughters were going to ride the bus with Jenny's kids to their house. Serena constantly yelled at her daughters as they ran around the house with Jenny's son and daughter.

Jenny said, "Serena, don't worry about it. They are only kids."

Serena dismissed her statement. "Umm…Jenny, I can't afford to replace anything in this house."

Jenny laughed. "It's fine." They were almost finished baking the apple pie and peace cobbler for Karen and her son.

Afterwards, they drove over to Karen's house, who Serena surprisingly found out only lived a few blocks away from her. Karen answered the door. She was dressed in sweats. Her long red hair was messy and all over her head. Her eyes were red from crying.

She walked into the small, modest but warm home. Serena gave her condolences as Jenny did most of the talking. Serena noticed a strange look creep across Karen's face as Jenny introduced her to Karen. She glanced down at Serena's wedding band. Serena was not wearing the engagement ring that Darien gave her yesterday since it did not fit her properly and needed to be resized. She gave it back to Darien, who apologized and told her that he was going to get it resized.

Jenny broke the awkward silence between the two women offering Karen pie.

The children walked up the stairs to Derrick's room. He was dismissed from the hospital after recovering very quickly. Serena looked around and her eyes widen when she saw pictures of Derrick along the walls. She remembered the first time she met Darien at a hospital back home in Japan. He was eight-years-old and she was four. Her mother was in labor with her baby brother. The boy looked exactly like Darien at that age. She felt something breaking inside of her. She glanced over as Jenny sat on the sofa comforting a distraught Karen. She glanced back the photographs. She saw a picture of Karen with her parents holding Derrick, about one or two years of age, in her arms dressed in a graduation gown, which read Harvard University in bold letters at the bottom of the photograph. Had she and Darien… did Darien know this woman…could it be just a coincidence? She closed her eyes as she remembered that night eight years ago when he thought she cheated on him and he said he was going to sleep with another woman that night. Serena glanced across the living room again seeing a now weeping Karen still being comfort by Jenny on the sofa.

Rini looked around Derrick's room. It was a small blue room and all the furniture was decorated like red cars even his bed was designed like a red race car. He had a small table with Lego building blocks and he had a small treasure chest filled with racing cars and airplanes. His room was very neat. Rini knew this about him because their teacher constantly bragged about how smart and helpful he was. He had the highest grade average in the class followed by Rini. He was very friendly and all the kids liked him and he loved learning. He asked the teachers so many questions that their teacher eventually told him to allow the other kids to ask questions to the rest of his classmates' amusement. At first, Rini and Derrick did not like one another because before Derrick came, Rini always made the highest marks in class. Derrick was competition and they always competed with one another for the highest marks in class and even in P.E. Rini complained about him one day to her dad. He told her that it is good to have competition because it shows us our true potential. When Rini realized that, she started to see Derrick as friendly competition that brought out the best in both of them. They became friends afterwards and have been best friends ever since. Well that was until he told her that he liked boys better and Luke became his new best friend. He told her that it stopped him from catching her cooties. Rini frowned and yelled at him.

Rini smiled as she walked towards Derrick who happily sat up in bed as Luke and Penny sat next to him. Katie was off in the corner playing with Derrick's cars.

Derrick was dressed in his blue and white striped pajamas. Luke asked him what happened. Penny and Luke gushed when Derrick lifted up his shirt showing him his stitches from the surgery. Luke said, "That's awesome, man. That is so cool."

Rini said solemnly, "I'm sorry about your dad, Derrick."

Derrick smiled warmly at Rini. "Thanks Rini." He asked, "Are you going to be at my dad's funeral on Saturday?" When she hesitated, he added quietly, "I'll like you to be there."

Rini blushed. "I'll try to be there." He smiled as their eyes locked with one another.

"Mommy!" Katie said happily racing towards her mommy. Rini turned around and saw her mother in the doorway with a horrified look in her face. Derrick, Luke, and Penny looked confused. Rini wondered if she did something wrong.

Serena abruptly grabbed her children and rushed out of the house confusing everyone as Rini cried, "What's going on mom? Did I do something wrong?" Serena never responded. She did not talk for the rest of the day.

Darien came home late that night with a heavy heart. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He saw his wife sleeping in bed in the dark room. He stood in the shower as he allowed the cold water to pour over him. He soon emerged out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He was shocked when he walked out the bed room to see the lights on and Serena was standing across the room next to the window with an upset look on her face. She was dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. Her arms folded across her chest.

"Serena…"

She interrupted. "Is Derrick Summers your son?"

"Serena-"

Serena yelled startling him. "Answer me! You owe me for all the hell that you put me through!"

Darien's eyes became watery. She could count the number of times she seen Darien cry on one hand.

Serena yelled again, "Answer me!" Her eyes became watery.

Darien nodded as he began to cry. "It was one time a long time ago."

"The night that you thought I cheated on you?"

Darien nodded. "I was drunk and upset."

Serena said angrily, "They're the same age. They're in the same class. They're friends. They liked one another, Darien." Serena yelled grabbing the clock off of the wall and tossing it at him. Darien ducked at the clock smashed into the wall behind him. "Our fucking daughter likes her brother! How do I explain that to our child, Darien?" She kept throwing things at him as he ducked. "You're the fucking genius! Explain it to me, Darien!"

Darien yelled angrily when she tossed at vase with roses at him His eyes glowed golden as he held out his hand and moved his hand causing the vase to fly sideways into the wall shattering the mirrors and scaring Serena. "I don't know Serena. I made a fucking mistake, a stupid fucking mistake."

Serena said heatedly, "So did I."

Darien looked confused. Serena looked at him with spiteful eyes. The same way that Karen looked at him in the hospital. He asked afraid, "What does that mean?"

Serena said, "I fucked someone else too. Katie isn't yours." Darien became quiet staring at her in disbelief. He searched her eyes hoping that she was lying and trying to hurt him. When he saw nothing but anger and hatred in her cornflower blue eyes, he knew it was true and his heart broke inside. His world officially was turned upside down.


End file.
